


Cherry in Beauty and the Beast

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1998), Belle's Magical World
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 45,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry is in France with her parents and she meets a young woman named Belle and they become fast friends. However, one night is kind of different for them as they trade their lives to save Belle's father and meet a hideous beast in a cursed castle. Will Belle be able to handle to Beast and maybe see something in him that she's never seen before?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Belle

**Author's Note:**

> Self-insert adventure fan story for my most favorite Disney movie of all time. I only own OC's, everyone else is Disney. This will include the original movie, The Enchanted Christmas, and Belle's Magical World.

Cherry was in France this time. She was around with her parents while she explored the 18th century. While there though, she noticed a beautiful looking young woman who looked younger than her parents, but still older than Cherry. She had long chocolate brown hair tied into a blue ribbon with a matching blue dress with white sleeves, an apron and black slip on shoes. She had a basket with a book inside it with her as she went around the little town.

 

"There's a new friend for you." Mom told Cherry. "Why don't you go and say hello to her?"

 

"Okay." Cherry smiled and went over to Belle as she began singing.

 

Belle: Little town, it's a quiet village  
Everyday, like the one before  
Little town, full of little people  
Waking up to say

 

Everyone in the town gave a friendly greeting to Belle as she walked along and Cherry followed her. Belle noticed there was the baker carrying a tray. He had a scruffy ginger colored beard with a white toque, a green shirt, brown belt, blue pants and brown shoes.

 

Belle: There goes the baker with his tray like always  
The same old bread and rolls to sell  
Every morning's just the same  
Since the morning that we came to this poor provincial town

 

"Good morning, Belle!" the baker greeted.

 

"Good morning, monsieur," Belle replied as she walked over to him.

 

"Where you off to?" the baker asked as he set down his tray.

 

"The book shop," Belle replied. "I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and an ogre and-"

 

"That's nice," the baker cut her off as he went back to work. "Marie! The begets! Hurry up!"

 

Belle shrugged him off, rolling her eyes and proceeded to walk to her location as she passed some local women.

 

Women: Look there she goes  
That girl is strange no question  
Dazed and distracted  
Can't you tell?

 

Lady: Never part of any crowd

 

Man: 'Cuz her head is up some cloud

 

All: No denying she's a funny girl  
That Belle

 

Man: Bonjour!

 

Girl: Good day!

 

Man: How is your family?

 

Pretty Lady: Bonjour

 

Husband: Good day

 

Pretty Lady: How is your wife?

 

Mother: I need six eggs!

 

Owner: That's too expensive

 

Belle: There must be more than this provincial life!

 

Cherry followed Belle as she went inside the bookstore. She then decided it would be rude to keep on following the young woman around so she just waited outside. Cherry noticed three men by the window, gawking at Belle. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the display of them. Belle then came out of the store and walked off, making Cherry go after her again.

 

Guys: Look there she goes   
That girl is so peculiar  
I wonder if she's feeling well

 

Women: With a dreamy far-off look

 

Men: And her nose stuck in a book

 

All: What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle

 

Belle sat on the edge of a fountain as a flock of sheep arrived behind her. Cherry walked over and watched Belle look into her book while a sheep bit onto the rim of Cherry's skirt, trying to bite it off.

 

Belle: Oh, isn't this amazing?  
It's my favorite part because you'll see  
Here's where she meets Prince Charming  
But she won't discover that it's him  
'Til chapter three

 

The sheep scattered as Belle got up to leave, making Cherry still follow her. The girls walked past a beauty salon as a woman was getting her hair done by a rather pompous looking man.

 

Woman: Now it's no wonder that her name means beauty  
Her looks have got no parallel

 

Man: But behind that fair façade  
I'm afraid she's rather odd  
Very different from the rest of us

 

All: She's nothing like the rest of us  
Yes, very different from the rest of us

 

A flock of geese flew over the skyline while Cherry kept on following Belle. Cherry then tripped onto a bump in the road and landed with her arms spread across Belle's waist. Belle looked down to notice the younger girl.

"Oh, hello." Belle greeted.

"Sorry..." Cherry propped herself. "I just wanted to meet you and say hi. You must be Belle?"

"Yes, I am." Belle nodded. "I guess you heard the other villagers."

"Mind if I walk with you? I'm making new friends." Cherry put her hands behind her back and shuffled her feet.

"I don't mind at all, I'd like the company." Belle walked with Cherry. "I have to get home, but you're welcome to come meet my father. He's an inventor."

"Wow!" Cherry smiled as she walked with Belle and the other villagers kept commenting about the faults of the poor little town.

"There must be more to this provincial life!" Belle sang as she cracked open her book.

"Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife!" a distant voice said, making Cherry look back and around. She then shrugged off the villagers as she continued to walk with Belle.

All: Look there goes a girl who's strange but special  
A most peculiar mademoiselle  
It's a pity and a sin  
She doesn't quite fit in   
But she really is a funny girl  
A beauty, but a funny girl  
She really is a funny girl  
That Belle!

Belle and Cherry turned back to the townsfolk when the song ended. They both looked at each other with a shrug and continued to make their way for Belle's place.


	2. Off to the Fair

Cherry and Belle continued to walk together, but suddenly a man jumped down from a roof in front of the two of them. He had on a blood-red short sleeved shirt with golden gloves, his black hair in a ponytail, black pants and brown boots.

"Hello Belle," he greeted.

"Bonjour Gaston." Belle glanced, though she didn't seem interested in his company. As she walked away with Cherry, Gaston snatched Belle's book, making Belle uneasy and disturbed. "Gaston, may I have my book back, please?"

"How can you read this?" Gaston asked as he flipped through the pictures in annoyance. "There's no pictures!"

"Well, some people use their imagination." Belle crossed her arms.

"Imaginaaaaation." Cherry spread her hands together.

"Belle, it's about time you got your head out of those books and paid attention to more important things." Gaston threw Belle's book aside into the mud and Belle bent over to pick it up. "Like me."

Blonde triplets wearing green, orange and red sighed in the corner, making Cherry roll her eyes. Belle ignored that and got her book up, cleaning it up before she put it back in her basket.

"The whole town's talking about it," Gaston said as he glanced at Cherry. "It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas... Thinking? You should put on a nice clean dress little lady and get back in the kitchen where you belong."

"Gaston, you are positively primeval." Belle said as she put away her book and walked over to Cherry.

"Why thank you, Belle." Gaston smirked. He then placed an arm around her shoulders, taking the book from her once again. "Hey, what do you say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and look at my trophies?"

"Maybe some other time," Belle replied.

"What's wrong with her?" the green triplet asked.

"She's crazy!" the red triplet replied.

"He's gorgeous." the orange triplet said, batting her eyelashes.

"Pardon me, Mr. Gaston," Cherry piped up, walking to the adults with her hands in her pockets. "I'm pretty sure Belle is pretty busy at the moment."

"I'm afraid she's right, Gaston." Belle backed away in agreement. "I have to get home and help my father. Goodbye!"

A short, pudgy, not-too bright man laughed at that. "That crazy old loon! He needs all the help he can get!"

Gaston laughed with LeFou.

"Don't talk about my father that way!" Belle snarled.

"Yeah!" Gaston scowled at his sidekick. "Don't talk about her father that way!" Gaston bonked LeFou on the head.

"My father is not crazy!" Belle hissed, putting her book away. "He's a genius!"

Suddenly, there was a rumble on the ground and an explosion was heard in a far off distance. Belle took Cherry's hand and led her to the source of the noise while Gaston and LeFou continued to laugh. Belle opened the cellar door. She got in and there was smoke all around, making her and Cherry cough. "Papa?" Belle coughed a little.

There was a barrel in the middle of the floor and inside revealed a short, tubby man with snow-white hair, a snub nose and overalls with some goggles over his head. Since Belle called him 'papa' she could safely assume this man was Belle's father. He muttered as he got out of the barrel.

"Are you alright, Papa?" Belle walked over to him.

"I'm about ready to give up on this old hunk of junk." Maurice said as he walked over to the machine and kicked it.

"You always say that." Belle shook her head with a smile.

"I mean it this time!" Maurice snapped. "I'll never get this bone-headed contraption to work!"

"Yes you will," Belle said with faith. "And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow. And become a world-famous inventor."

"You really believe that?"

"I always have."

"Well, what're we waiting for? I'll have this thing fixed in no time!" Maurice walked over to slid under his machine when he noticed the 10-year-old girl with Belle. "Say, who's your friend?"

"I'm Cherry, I just moved here and my parents suggested I'd go out and make friends." Cherry replied.

"Ah Cerise, that's a lovely name." Maurice said as Belle handed him a tool.

"No, my name's Cherry, not Cerise." Cherry sounded confused.

"You must not be French, Cerise is French for Cherry."

"Oh, I see." Cherry smiled.

"You like it here so far?"

"Yeah, I got a new friend who shares my love for reading." Cherry looked up at Belle with a smile.

"Yeah, I got a new book." Belle put her basket down, then looked down at her father. "Papa, do you think I'm odd?"

"My daughter, odd?" Maurice came from under the machine and had goggles on his eyes, making his eyes look cartoonish. "Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Oh, I don't know. It's just that I'm not sure I fit in here," Belle sighed. "Besides you and Cherry there's no one I can really talk to."

"Well, what about that Gaston fellow?" Maurice asked as he fixed his invention. "He's a handsome fellow."

"He's handsome alright. And rude and conceited." Belle slumped into a chair. "Oh Papa, he's not for me."

"You totally deserve better, Belle. He's a total beast!" Cherry played with one of the patches on her raggedy clothing.

"Where did you get that dress, Cerise?" Belle asked.

"Before we moved here, our old house perished in a fire, this was all I had left." Cherry sighed.

"I can get you something nicer to wear if you'd like." Belle smiled.

"Thanks Belle." Cherry smiled.

"I think that's done," Belle's father said as he got up from under the machine, pulling the goggles off. "Now, let's give it a try." He pulled on a lever and the machine started to go on. Maurice flinched a little, as if expecting to get hit by some wood. The machine was chopping wood like it was supposed to. The chopped wood flew over to the wood pile.

"It works!" Cherry cheered.

"It does?" Maurice looked, then ducked down as wood flew over his head, then smiled delightfully. "It does!"

"You did it!" Belle hugged her father. "You really did it!"

"Hitch up Philippe, Belle. I'm off to the fair!" Maurice chanted, but then a log hit him in the head. After Maurice came to, he was on a brown horse with a platinum blonde mane, Belle and Maurice's horse, Philippe.

"Goodbye Papa!" Belle called out as Maurice rode off.

"Good luck, sir!" Cherry added.

"Goodbye you two!" Maurice called back. "And take care while I'm gone!"


	3. Wedding Plans

Cherry and Belle sat across from each other. Belle read her book, marked it and put it away for now.

"How's the book?" Cherry asked with a polite smile.

"Oh, I've read it twice, it's one of my favorites." Belle replied with a smile. "Daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!"

"That's lovely." Cherry smiled. "What's it called?"

"Sleeping Beauty. I'd love to have an adventure like in this book."

"Adventures certinately can be fun." Cherry looked out the house window. "Where is your father? Shouldn't he be home soon?"

"I'm sure he'll be back soon in time for supper." Belle replied. "Speaking of which, maybe you should get home to your family."

"I don't want to leave you alone."

"I'll be fine, Cerise. Thanks, but I'll come to you after I finished my own supper, I'd love to meet your family."

"Okay, see you later, Belle." Cherry made her way to her new home with her parents.

Cherry came in and flattened down her torn up skirt. One of the things she didn't like about moving was that she was stuck wearing rags in contrast to a lot of the villagers' nicer clothing. Cherry walked in as her mother set down a bowl of fresh-baked rolls.

"You must follow your stomach, I just finished cooking our evening meal." Mom giggled.

"What are we having?" Cherry asked.

"Roast pork, buttery mashed potatoes, these fine rolls and fresh fruit for dessert." Dad replied. "Did you have a good time exploring the villiage?"

"Yes," Cherry served her own plate. "I made a new friend. Her name's Belle."

"I've heard about her." Mom responded. "A lot of people around here say she's odd and strange."

"I think she's cool." Cherry obliged. "Can she come over after supper? She said she'd be happy to stop by sometime."

"Of course, dear. We'd love to meet your new friends."

The family ate together and Belle did indeed come back. Belle met Cherry's parents and they were all welcomed and acquainted by each other. Belle and Cherry were now in Cherry's bedroom which consisted of a small window, a desk with papers and pens, with a rather large cot and a candle on her night stand. Belle was sewing Cherry a new outfit which would be more suitable and appropriate to go out to wear in public. It was a little larger once Cherry put on the black and blue outfit, but she loved it and loved it being big so she could keep wearing it for a long time and would take a while for her to outgrow it.

"Thank you so much, Belle!" Cherry squealed with delight.

"I'm glad you like it, I'm no professional but I'm pretty good." Belle smiled. "My mother used to sew all the time. Next to reading of course."

The girls talked for an hour on end. Then Dad came in to see the girls still awake.

"I hate to break this up, but Cherry needs to sleep now." Dad interrupted.

"Oh, okay Daddy." Cherry replied.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay, why don't you come over?" Belle suggested. "Would that be okay with you folks?" Belle turned to the man.

"Sounds good." Dad smiled. "We love it when our little girl socializes! Cherry's a big girl making friends!" Dad walked off, babbling to himself.

"Well, good night, Cerise." Belle smiled.

"Good night, Belle." Cherry waved as her new friend left. Cherry then crawled into her bed, bundled up in the sheets as the window blew in evening autumn air and blew out Cherry's candle as she slept soundly through the night. 

The next day, Cherry was up bright and early for a lazy day. Her parents would be off into town so they informed her it would be alright to visit Belle. Cherry walked down the path to Belle's house. She heard something in the bushes, but when she turned to see no one or nothing there, she shrugged it off and just went to the door, knocking. Belle opened the door for her and let her in.

"Good morning, Belle." Cherry greeted.

"Morning Cerise." Belle greeted back. "I was wondering, have you ever read Sleeping Beauty before?"

"No, I haven't, "Cherry shook her head.

"Why don't you borrow my book?" Belle handed the book over. "I don't mind if you hold onto it a little while."

"Wow," Cherry smiled as she held the dark blue book. "Thank you, Belle."

"What are friends for?"

"Sorry, I don't have a present for you."

"It's okay."

"Has your father come home yet?"

"No," Belle sounded worried. "I'm sure he'll be okay though."

"Yeah," Cherry shrugged. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get that, funny though, I'm not expecting anybody else." Belle left the table to answer the door as Cherry opened the book over the table to read. Cherry turned and noticed Belle rolled her eyes in disgust at the door.

"I know what that look means," Cherry responded. "Gaston?"

"You better believe it..." Belle mumbled. She then unwillingly opened the door and put on a fake smile as Cherry hopped down to see the man. "Gaston, what a pleasant surprise." Belle greeted.

"Isn't it though?" Gaston praised as he walked in, wearing a different outfit. "I'm just full of surprises. You know, Belle, there's no girl in town who would love to be in your shoes, sorry little one. I'm too old for you, but I have a younger brother back home. Anyway, this is the day-" Gaston stopped to look in a mirror as he looked at the girls. He licked his teeth, then got back up, looking at Cherry and Belle. "This is the day your dreams come true."

"What do you know about her dreams, Mr. Gaston?" Cherry asked as she hid securely behind Belle.

"Plenty!" Gaston replied. "Picture this." Gaston sat to put his dirty feet on the table over Belle's book. "A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife massaging my feet."

"Ugghh..." Cherry groaned as she looked at Gaston's feet as the smell knocked her near unconcious.

"While the little ones play on the floor with the dogs," Gaston stood up next to Belle. "Of course, we'll have six or seven."

"Dogs?" Belle asked.

"No, Belle!" Gaston laughed. "Strapping boys like me!"

"Imagine that," Cherry rolled her eyes.

"And you know who that little wife might be?" Gaston asked as he walked toward Belle and pushed Cherry clear out of the way.

"Let me think," Belle paused.

"You Belle!" Gaston leaned over Belle.

"Gaston, I'm....speechless!" the brown haired girl said in fake astonishment, going toward the door. "I really don't know what to say."

"Say you'll marry me." Gaston trapped Belle against the door.

"I'm very sorry, Gaston...." Belle's hand got on the doorknob as she opened the door and made Gaston trip over out the door and land into the mud. Belle then threw out Gaston's shoes and Cherry looked out to see if Gaston was still there or not.

There was a band playing the Wedding March. LeFou went away from the band and looked to see Gaston with a pig on top of his head. "So, how did it go?" LeFou asked with a chuckle.

"I'll have Belle for my wife!" Gaston growled, as he gripped onto LeFou's collar. "Make no mistake of that!"

Everyone then left as Gaston pushed LeFou into the mud. They all walked off and Cherry looked all around as hens came by Belle's house. Belle then came out, close to the door.

"Is he gone?" Belle asked.

"Coast is clear!" Cherry gave a thumbs up. "There was a wedding scene here too!"

"Can you imagine?" Belle scoffed as she walked down the steps to feed the farm animals. "Me! The wife of that boorish, brainless-" Belle then suddenly broke out into song.

Belle: Madame Gaston  
Can't you just see it?  
Madame Gaston  
His little wife?  
No sir, not me, I guarantee it  
I want much more than this provincial life!

Belle ran off into the field with Cherry following her. There was a big peaceful meadow with several puffy flowers in the grassy beds. Belle stood tall and plucked one of the flowers as Cherry looked up at her.

Belle: I want adventure in the great world somewhere  
I want it more than I can tell  
And for once it would be grand  
To have someone understand  
I want so much more than they got planned

Suddenly there was neighing in the distance. Cherry and Belle looked behind them as they saw the family horse Philippe, only no Maurice was with them! That panicked Cherry.

"Philippe! What is it? Where's Papa?" Belle looked around. "Where is he? You have to take me to him! Come on Cherry, we have to go find Papa!" Belle grabbed Cherry's arm and forced her to sit behind her as she rode off on Philippe into the deep, dark forest.


	4. Trading Places

Belle had on a dark cape as she rode into the deep, dark forest with Cherry and Philippe. They were against the gates and looked up to see a horrifying gothic like castle before them.

"What is this place?" Belle asked.

"Looks like a haunted mansion of some type." Cherry felt puzzled herself.

Philippe obviously didn't want to go near the castle. He tried to get away, but Belle grabbed a firm hold of his reins to keep him from getting away. However, he bucked up, knocking Cherry off of him and onto the hard pavement.

"Philippe! Steady, steady!" Belle tried to calm her horse down. Belle helped Cherry up and went in the gates with her.

Cherry picked up a hat and gave it to Belle. "Belle, do you recognize this topper?" she asked.

Belle looked at the hat and took it gently. "Papa..." she whispered in dismay.

Both girls then ventured inside the castle. Both feeling cold and frightened. Mostly Cherry since she was younger and without her parents or older brother. She was always the cowardly, non adventurous one and dragged into adventure rather than the comforts of home. They heard slight voices in the background and went up the stairs.

"You think your father's here, Belle?" Cherry asked, with her voice shaking.

"He has to be, Cerise." Belle responded as they continued to walk up the stairs, unknowing they were both being watched. Not by just normal people though. They were being watched by a mantle clock and candelabra. Not to mention an innocent little teacup. "Papa? Papa!"

"Maurice!" Cherry whispered loudly as she followed Belle all around. "Maurice..."

The mantle clock named Cogsworth and candelabra named Lumiere saw the girls as they walked. "Did you see that?" Lumiere asked as he looked again to see the girls going around. "It's two girls!" he gasped.

"I know it's two girls." Cogsworth rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips.

"Don't you see?" Lumiere asked his friend. "They're the ones. The girls we have been waiting for! One of them has come to break the spell!"

Belle and Cherry were still exploring around. Cherry felt freezing in her hands and slid her sleeves down to cup over her hands like substitute gloves. They both heard a door creak and rushed over to it. There was a light in the room.

"Hello? Someone here?" Cherry looked from right to left.

"Wait!" Belle called as she followed the light and Cherry did the same. "We're looking for my father!" Belle went to the stairs and climbed up, only to see no one there, but a candle set down a lit. "That's funny... I'm sure there was someone..." Belle went into the dark room. "Is anyone here?"

"Belle?" a sick voice called.

"Papa!" Belle rushed as she recognized her father's voice and Cherry felt proud herself. Belle took a torch and found a cell with her father inside.

"H-H-How did you two find me?" Maurice took Belle's hand.

"Oh, your hands are like ice." Belle sounded worried. "We have to get you out of here."

"Belle, I want you two to leave this place." Maurice coughed.

"Who did this to you?" Cherry asked.

"No time to explain," Maurice sounded worried as he looked around. "You must go! Now! Cerise, get home and be safe!"

"I won't leave you!" Belle protested.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" a hand grabbed Belle's shoulder, making her drop the torch and Cherry gasped in fright, stepping back against the cell. The torch fell into the water and it was out quickly.

"RUN BELLE!" Maurice yelled.

"Who's there? Who are you?" Belle called as she and Cherry were now on the floor.

"The Master of this castle," the voice of a tall, dark figure replied.

"We've come for Belle's father," Cherry explained. "He could die in this condition, sir. He's very sick!"

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!" The Master growled.

"But he could die!" Belle pleaded. "Please, I'll do anything!"

"There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner." the Master began to walk away back into the deep, dark shadows and neither of the girls could see his face. Only his big blue eyes.

Belle thought silently to herself. She looked at Cherry and at Maurice, then back at the Master's shadow. "Wait!" Belle called to him. Belle stood and bowed her head as a small light from the window casted over her. She sounded braver once she spoke again. "Take me instead."

"You?" the Master sneered and scoffed at her. He turned away for a moment, then looked back at the older girl. "You would... Take his place?" he sounded shocked.

"Belle no!" Maurice cried. "You don't know what you're doing!"

Belle ignored her father's cry. "If I did, would you let him go?" she asked.

"Yes..." the Master answered. "But you must promise to stay here forever."

Belle hesitated. She looked at Cherry who was simply standing in shock of Belle's bravery. She then looked back at the dark shadow. "Come into the light," she requested.

A furry brown foot with claws came to the girls' eyes. Suddenly his whole appearance was shown, making both girls look up at the Master of the castle. He wasn't a man, but a hideous, monstrous beast with claws and fangs and the same dreamy blue eyes. Belle was shocked and turned away in scare.

"No, Belle!" Maurice cried. "I won't let you do this!"

Belle turned back, but didn't look at the Master. She bowed her head. "You have my word," she agreed.

"Also on one condition," Cherry said, bravely with a finger up. "You let me stay here with her."

"Done!" the Beast growled, going to release Maurice from his prison.

Belle knelt to the ground as Maurice got out free. "Belle, listen to me. I'm old, I've lived my life." Belle's father was pulled away from her as the beast dragged him out of the castle.

"Wait!" Belle got up in fright for her father's well-being.

"Belle!" Maurice tried to grab back to Belle.

"Wait!" Belle cried again, but the beast either didn't hear her or chose to ignore her.

Cherry stood by Belle and allowed her to cry and let all her emotions out. They both looked out the window to see Maurice being taken away back into the village where he and Belle both once lived. Belle cried and Cherry consoled her like a true friend.

The beast came back into the dungeon to see Belle crying and Cherry sharing a sympathetic expression on her youthful face. "You didn't even let me say goodbye..." Belle sniffled. "I'll never see him again! And I didn't even get to say goodbye."

The beast looked as if he had been touched by some sort of emotion as he softened his expression to the young girls. He looked back at the door and at them with a sour frown on his face.

"I'll show you both to your room then." the beast walked out of the dungeon.

"Our room?" Belle asked. "But we thought-"

"You want... you wanna stay in the tower?" the beast sounded irritated slightly.

"No." Belle stood beside Cherry.

"Then follow me." the beast led them throughout the castle as they stared at the horrific architecture. Cherry found it interesting and terrifying all at the same time. The beast held a candelabra which almost appeared as it had a face, but Cherry shrugged it off as she continued to look around the castle. She then looked up to see Belle had her eyes closed and a tear rolled down her face. "I uh... Hope you both like it here." The Beast looked behind him to the girls.

"Uh... thanks?" Cherry raised an eyebrow at him.

"This castle is your home now," the beast explained. "So you both are free to go anywhere you like. Except in the West Wing?"

That puzzled Belle. "What's in the-"

"IT'S FORBIDDEN!" the Beast roared at the girls. He then opened a door to a room, allowing the girls inside to get settled and relax a little. "Now if any of you need anything, my servants or I will attend to you." The Beast was silent after that for a few seconds, then looked back at the girls. "You will both join me for dinner, THAT'S NOT A REQUEST!" He slammed the doors, leaving the girls alone.

Belle went against the door and leaned. She then dropped down on the bed and cried her hazel eyes out. Cherry walked over beside her and sat on the bed to pat Belle on the back.


	5. Dinner Invitations

Snow fell around the castle that night as Cherry kept consoling Belle. Belle kept crying and looked up at the younger girl.

"You didn't have to stay here with me, you know." Belle sniffled.

"I know, but you're my friend. I just thought it'd be best to stay here for your sake." Cherry explained.

"Thank you..." Belle sniffled.

"Would you like me to leave you alone a bit?"

Belle nodded as Cherry left. Once Cherry went out the doors, Belle buried her face back onto the covers of her new bed and sobbed heavily. She couldn't help but feel hungry and couldn't wait for the dinner she and Belle would have. She now realized though she would deeply miss her mother's cooking, but tried to make the best of tonight and her new adventure with a new friend. Cherry came back to check on Belle to make sure she was okay, but Belle kept crying. She wished she could be home with her father.

Belle got up though as she wiped her tears, hearing someone at the door after Cherry sat back down beside her.

"Who is that?" Belle asked.

"Probably one of the servants I met. It's really cool, the servants are..." Before Cherry could go further, Belle went to the door and opened slightly.

"Who is it?"

"Mrs. Potts, dear," an elderly British accent came from the other side.

Belle opened the door and gasped to look down and see a teapot with a teacup, creamer and sugar bowl come alive and go near her.

"I thought you might want a spot of tea." Mrs. Potts smiled at the girls.

"Thank you, Mrs. Potts, ma'am." Cherry smiled at the elderly teapot.

"But you're.... Cerise, they're..." Belle backed away and bumped into a wardrobe by accident.

"Oh, careful!" the wardrobe chuckled.

"This is impossible." Belle said slowly as she sat back down on the bed.

"Sorry Madame Armoire, Belle is new to this talking household objects thing." Cherry explained. "I met them while I left you alone, Belle. That's the castle opera singer, Madame Armoire and this is Mrs. Potts and her son, Chip."

"Nice to meet you." Belle looked down at the teapot and teacup.

"I told you they were pretty, Maman." Chip smiled.

Mrs. Potts poured some tea for Belle into Chip as he hopped over to her hands to be picked up.

"Thank you." Belle smiled.

"Hey, wanna see a trick?" Chip asked. Both girls looked at the teacup as he blew tea bubbles from the top of his head.

"Chip!" Mrs. Potts scolded her son.

"Oops, sorry." Chip looked down sheepishly.

"Boys." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"That was a very brave thing you did, my dear." Mrs. Potts told Belle.

"We all think so," Madame Armorie added.

"How did you all know?" Belle asked.

"Cerise told us." Chip explained.

"I see..." Belle bowed her head. "But I've lost my father, my dreams, everything..."

"Cheer up, child." Mrs. Potts smiled. "It'll turn out right in the end, you'll see. Oh, listen to me. Jabbering on while there's a supper to put on the table. Come along, Chip dear. See you later, Cerise, such a lovely dear." Mrs. Potts hopped off with the rest of the tea set.

"Bye!" Chip called to the girls as he followed Mrs. Potts to out the doorway.

"Well now." Madame Armorie looked at Belle and Cherry as she looked at them both. "What shall we dress you both in for dinner? Let's see what I've got in my drawers." She opened her drawers and moths flew out, making her slam them back closed in embarrassment and she looked away sheepishly. "How embarrassing..." Madame Armorie opened her door back up to show a pink dress along with some others. "Oh, here we are. You'll look ravishing in this one!"

"That's very kind of you," Belle smiled apologetically. "But I'm not going to dinner."

"But you must!" Madame Armorie gasped.

The door opened and out came Cogsworth, the mantle clock. He gave a bow as a loyal servant and cleared his throat. "Dinner is served," he said.

Cherry decided to help deliver the news. She explained the whole thing to Cogsworth as they went down to the dining room. Cherry kept her hands in her pockets and followed the clock as they made their way to the doors.

"Let me do the talking, child." Cogsworth instructed the 10-year-old girl.

"Very well, sir." Cherry nodded politely.

Cogsworth and Cherry went into the dining room. The Beast had a friendly smile attempt, but it faded as he saw them without Belle.

"Well, where is she?" the beast growled.

"Who? Oh! Hehe, the other girl!" Cogsworth sounded nervous as he rambled. "Actually, she's in the process of.... Well, circumstances being what they are... Umm... Cerise?" Cogsworth looked up at Cherry in hopes she would have a better excuse.

"She's not coming." Cherry sighed.

"WHAT!?" the Beast roared after a moment of silence and he rushed off to Belle's room. Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, Cogsworth and Cherry tried to run after him to calm him. The Beast then pounded on Belle's door. "I thought I told you and your friend to come down to dinner!"

"I'm not hungry!" Belle called.

"You come out or I-I-I'll break down the door!" the Beast roared.

"Master," Lumiere cleared his throat. "I could be wrong, but that might not be the best way to win the girl's affections."

"Please, attempt to be a gentleman!" Cogsworth suggested.

"But she's being so difficult!" the Beast glared at the door.

"Men..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Gently, gently..." Cogsworth said in a gentle voice.

The Beast calmed for a minute, then took a deep breath. He then dropped his frightening baritone. "Will you come down to dinner?"

"No!" Belle protested.

"Sir, you have to give her patience." Cherry advised, pushing her glasses back. "Good comes to those who wait."

"It would give me a great pleasure if you would join me for dinner." The Beast hissed thru his teeth. He then looked at Cherry, then back at the door. "Please."

"No thank you!" Belle argued.

"You can't stay in there forever!"

"Yes I can!"

"FINE, THEN GO AHEAD AND STARVE!" the Beast grabbed Cherry by the collar and held her in a threatening way. "If one of you doesn't eat with me, then none of you eat at all!" The Beast opened the door, threw Cherry in, then closed the door, storming off for the night.

"Hey Belle..." Cherry walked over to her friend.

"Hi Cerise..." Belle sighed.

"You should give the master a chance."

"I don't know."

"Your friend is right, Belle." Madame Armorie smiled. "The Master's really not so bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?"

"I don't wanna get to know him!" Belle folded her arms. "I don't want anything to do with him!"

"I'm here if you need anything." Cherry jumped up beside her as they were in bed without dinner that night.


	6. Be Our Guests

Later on, Cherry grabbed her stomach as she heard it weakly growling. Belle turned to her.

"Belle, I'm kind of starving." Cherry licked her lips as her mouth watered.

"Me too." Belle rubbed her own gut. "Why don't we sneak some food?"

"Okay, come on. I'm sure the Master went to bed." Cherry snuck off with Belle as they left their room. They went past a curtain where Lumiere the candelabra was with Babette, a feather duster. Cherry couldn't help but be curious what they were doing behind the curtain, but she shrugged and walked with Belle as they made their way to the kitchen, for possibly table scraps for their dinner.

Once the girls came, Cogsworth put his hands together as he spotted them both. "Splendid to see you up and about, mademoiselles!" He gave a bow. "I am Cogsworth, head of the household." Lumiere, then rushed over and gave Belle kisses on the hand while Cherry glared at them, looking as if she were jealous. "And this is Lumiere." Cogsworth rolled his eyes.

"Enchante, cherie." Lumiere looked up at the older girl with a keen look in his eye.

"If there's... stop that! Anything we... please! Can do to make your stay more comfortable?" Cogsworth struggled as Lumiere was being affectionate.

"We actually are a little hungry." Belle explained as Cherry nodded in agreement.

"You are?" Mrs. Potts looked at the girls, then around the kitchen appliances. "You hear that? They're hungry! Start the fire! Bring out the silver! Wake the china!"

"Remember what The Master said..." Cogsworth grumbled thru his teeth.

"Oh, pish-posh!" Mrs. Potts put her nose in the air. "I'm not about to let the poor dears go hungry!"

"Alright, fine!" Cogsworth groaned. "Glasses of water, crusts of bread, and-"

"Cogsworth, I am surprised at you!" Lumiere cut him off. "They are not prisoners, they are our guests! Right this way, mademoiselles."

"Well, keep it down!" Cogsworth hissed as the candelabra led the girls into the dining room. "If the master finds out about this it'll be our necks!"

"Of course. Of course." Lumiere turned to him. "But what is dinner without a little music?" Lumiere went out the door as the door swung back and smacked Cogsworth back into the kitchen and land into a bowl of mush.

In the dining room, Belle and Cherry were sitting as Lumiere came on the table with a spot light shining on him. "Ma chere, mademoiselles. It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you both to relax, let us pull up a chair, as the dining room proudly presents: your dinner."

Lumiere: Be Our Guests  
Be Our Guests  
Put our service to the test  
Tie your napkin around your neck cheries  
As we provide the rest  
Soup du jour  
Hot hors d'oevres  
Why we only live to serve  
Try the gray stuff it's delicious  
Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!  
They can sing, they can dance  
After all young misses  
This is France  
And our dinner here is never second best  
Go on, unfold your menu  
Take a glance at this   
And you'll be our guests  
Oui, our guests  
Be our guests

Objects: Beef ragout  
Cheese souffle  
Pie and pudding en flambe!

Lumiere: We'll prepare and serve with a flare of culinary carabet  
You're both alone, you're both scared  
But the banquet's all prepared  
No one's gloomy or complaining  
While the flatware's entertaining  
We tell jokes, I do tricks  
With my fellow candlesticks

Objects: And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet!  
Come on and lift your glasses  
You both won your own free passes  
To be our guests

Lumiere: If you're stressed  
It's fine dining we suggest

All: Be our guests  
Be our guests   
Be our guests

Lumiere: Life is so unnerving for a servant whose not serving  
He's not whole without a soul to wait upon  
Ah, those good old days when we were useful  
Suddenly those good old days are gone  
10 years we've been rusting  
Needing so much more than dusting  
Needing exercise a chance to use our skills!  
Most days we just lay around the castle  
Flabby, fat and lazy, you two walked in  
And oopsie daisy!

Mrs. Potts: It's two guests, it's two guests  
Sake's alive well I'll be blessed  
Wine's been poured and thank the Lord  
I got the napkins freshly pressed  
With dessert, they'll want tea  
And my dear, that's fine with me  
While the cups do their soft-shoeing  
I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing, I'll get warm  
Piping hot! Heaven's sake! Is that a spot?  
Clean it up! We want the company impressed  
We've got a lot to do  
Is it one lump or two?  
For you our guests

All: They're our guests!

Mrs. Potts: They're our guests!

All: They're our guests  
Be our guests  
Be our guests  
Our commands are at your requests  
It's 10 years since we've had anybody here  
And we're obsessed!  
With your meal, with your ease, yes indeed, we aim to please!  
While the candlelight's still blowing  
Let us help you  
We'll keep going

All: Course by course  
One by one  
Til you both shout "Enough, we're done!"  
Then we'll sing you both off to bed as you digest  
Tonight you'll prop your feet up!  
But for now eat up  
Be our guests  
Be our guests  
Please be our guests!

Belle and Cherry clapped as their song was over. They praised it as they both finished their dinners of wonderful foods they had never tried before.

"Bravo! That was wonderful!" Belle cheered.

"Encore! Encore!" Cherry added.

"Yes, thank you. Thank you, children." Cogsworth smiled as everyone was starting to leave. "My goodness, look at the time. Now, it's off to bed, off to bed."

"Oh, but we possibly couldn't go to bed now!" Belle said. "It's our first time in an enchanted castle."

"Enchanted?" Cogsworth smiled uneasily as he looked at Lumiere. "Who said anything about this castle being enchanted? It was you, wasn't it?" the two began to fight.

"We kind of figured it out for ourselves." Cherry brushed some hair behind her ear. "Is it okay if we look around?"

"Oh, would you like a tour?" Lumiere offered.

"Lumiere, I don't think that's such a good idea." Cogsworth quietly told him. "We can't let them go poking around in certain places if you know what I mean."

"Perhaps you'd like to take us." Belle looked at Cogsworth. "I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle."

Cogsworth stammered and looked nervous as he looked at both girls. "Well actually.... Yes I do..." he smiled.


	7. The West Wing

Cherry and Belle went down the halls of the castle after their dinner, despite being up past Cherry's bedtime back home. They were behind Lumiere and Cogsworth and Sultan, the Master's dog who was now a footstool, was with them. The girls looked to see the suits of armor following them. Cherry felt like she was in a haunted mansion and Belle seemed   
rather surprised, but not alarmed or frightened. 

Cherry felt a little bored with Cogsworth's tales and stories behind some of the pieces in the castle. Either that or she was heavily exhausted for being up rather late and having a full course of cheese souffle. Belle then saw a staircase.

"Hey, Cerise..." Belle whispered.

"Huh?" Cherry looked up at her.

"I wonder what's up there. Come on, let's check it out." Belle started going up the staircase and of course, by nature, Cherry followed. Cogsworth and Lumiere were right before them before they could go any further. "What's up there?" the older girl asked.

"Where? That?" Cogsworth stammered. "Oh nothing. Absolutely nothing interesting in the   
West Wing. Dusty, dull, very boring."

"So that's the West Wing?" Cherry sounded excited now.

"Nice going." Lumiere glared at Cogsworth with hands on his hips. 

"I wonder what he's hiding up there..." Belle went further, holding Cherry's hand.

"Hiding? The Master is not hiding anything!" Lumiere stammered.

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden." Cherry added.

"Perhaps umm... You lovely ladies would like to see something else?" Cogsworth suggested. "We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to-"

"Maybe later." Belle cut him off.

"The gardens?" Lumiere suggested. "Or the library perhaps?"

"You have a library?" both girls were exhilarated.

"Yes! With more books than you can imagine!" Cogsworth beamed. He and Lumiere then walked down the steps with Cherry following, but Belle grabbed her arm.

"Belle, they said no!" Cherry whispered loudly.

"I still wanna check it out." Belle told her as they both walked up the stairs and went down the West Wing hall. There was a demon door handle staring at them as they walked into the mess of the room behind the door. There was a ripped portrait that seemed familiar to both the girls, but couldn't place it at the moment. 

They both then noticed a flash from behind them. They saw on a small table next to a mirror, there was a floating pink rose. Belle removed the jar to touch the rose, but then a shadow came over both the girls. The Beast was with them and looked angered with them both. 

"Why did you both come here?" the Beast snarled as he put the glass back over the rose.

"It was her idea!" Cherry gasped with fright.

"I'm sorry!" Belle cried.

"I warned you both to never come here!" the Beast roared as he stepped closer to both girls.

"We didn't mean any harm!" Belle held Cherry close to protect her.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE!?" the Beast yelled as Belle and Cherry ran out with paralyzed fear.

Belle ran down the stairs and Cherry ran to a different room. Tears of fright blinded her as she was in a different room than her own or the West Wing. She panted heavily and heard some creepy organ music playing. Cherry put her hands in her pockets as she was in the dark, cold room, still hearing the music. She looked up to see a giant pipe organ, about 20 feet tall, playing itself with its eyes closed. He finished his song, then heard a cough from Cherry, which made him open one eye. 

"Is someone there?" he drawled.

"Umm...." Cherry stammered frightfully.

"Do not be afraid, child. I won't hurt you... Who are you?"

"I'm Cherry..."

"Ah, Cerise, what an adorable name... You must have an adorable appearance with that voice and name to go with it, my dear..."

"Ermm...."

"Please, come closer."


	8. Bedtime with Maestro Forte

Cherry stepped forward, the light from the daft window with torn curtains showed the moon glowing. The light was enough to illuminate Cherry's face as she looked way up at the giant pipe organ looking down at her. At least, she thought he was looking at her. It looked as if he had no eyes, just giant holes in his "face". They seemed bigger and dewy with fright as Cherry spotted wolves with glowing yellow eyes rush out in the forest where her new friend was.

"Ah, you must be the adorable little girl I've spoken to..."

"Umm... Sure..." Cherry was never really social when it came to her looks. She never liked her appearance, even though a lot of adults had called her adorable and beautiful. "Who are you?"

"I am Maestro Forte, court composer and your most humble servant..." the organ smiled at her.

"GET OUT!" a sharp voice called outside the music room.

"Oh dear..." Cherry gulped, hearing the Beast in a horrible mood.

"Now, now...." Forte closed the door using green laser sheet music while Cherry cupped her mouth and looked back at Forte with her big brown puppy-like eyes. "It's best not to be with Master Adam when he is in a bad mood. Why don't you have a seat?"

"Okay..." Cherry found a giant chair which probably belonged to the Beast. She pushed it against the organ, climbed onto the chair and rested her arms and kicked her legs back and forth. She looked back around the organ. "Are you a piano?"

"I'm actually a pipe organ," Forte corrected. "Major difference, my dear. Do you play piano or organ?"

"My mother played the organ for her church when she was a kid," Cherry shrugged. "I've wanted to play myself, but I don't know anyone good enough to give me lessons."

"Why don't I help you, Cerise?" Forte smirked. He had a fascination in her, but Cherry didn't realize it. "I used to give lessons all the time, I once had an apprentice named Reuben Fife, but after he grew up he felt like he didn't need me anymore."

"I am sorry, Mr. Forte..." Cherry looked back up at him.

"Please, call me Maestro. It makes me feel professional."

"I'm sorry, Maestro." Cherry pushed her glasses back.

Forte chuckled at her. "You're so cute when you try to speak French. Do you know anything French on your own?"

"Do french fries count?" Cherry sheepishly asked.

"Non," Forte shook his head. "But you're trying, I respect that."

"The Master has returned!" a voice called from behind the doors.

"Oh, he must be bleeding!" another voice gasped.

"Mrs. Potts, get some hot water, I need to take care of him," Belle's voice called.

Cherry jumped from the chair and rushed out, opening the door. She saw indeed that Belle and the Beast have survived the wolf battle.

"Belle!" Cherry gasped with delight that her friend was still alive.

"Belle..." Forte snorted in disgust. "What makes her so special? Cerise! Where are you going?" Forte could sense Cherry leaving as she opened the door wider.

"I need to check on my friend, I'll be back though!" Cherry rushed out, leaving the organ alone in his dark, cold room.

"You had better be back..." Forte glared harshly as she left, but once she was out of ear and eye shot, his mood softened. "You delicious little crêpe...."

Cherry met Belle and the others in the den of the castle. Belle had her hair down as she lost her favorite ribbon back outside the forest. She took a damp cloth out from the tub filled with steamy water Mrs. Potts provided and was about to apply it on the Beast's wounded arm.

"Don't do that..." Belle told him like a mother of a fussy child. "You'll only make it worse. Just hold still!" Belle put the cloth on the Beast's arm which made him roar in anger and pain as Babette, Chip, Mrs. Potts, Sultan, Lumiere and Cogsworth backed away with intense fear.

The Beast roared in Belle's face which made Cherry angry. "THAT HURTS!" the Beast shouted with no indoor voice.

"If you hold still it wouldn't hurt as much!" Belle yelled back.

"If you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened." the Beast sassed.

"IF YOU HADN'T FRIGTHENED HER SHE WOULDN'T HAVE RUN AWAY!" Cherry growled.

"Cerise!" the servants cried.

"YEAH, I SAID IT!" Cherry hissed.

"This doesn't concern you." the Beast glowered at the child.

"Leave my friend alone!"

"Don't you dare speak out of turn to me, young lady!"

"No!"

And with that, the Beast struck Cherry across the body, knocking her down.

"Cerise!" Belle attended to Cherry to see she was bleeding in her arms and side. "Oh dear... Mrs. Potts, go get some bandages, please."

"Of course, luv." Mrs. Potts hopped away.

"You should learn to control your temper." Belle glared at the Beast and looked back at Cherry in intense pain. "I understand we shouldn't have gone to the West Wing. I'm sorry this had to happen to you too, Cerise."

"Why are we still here?" Cherry's voice was rather weak from the blood loss. "Can't we go home?"

"Well... He did save my life, Cerise..." Belle said in a motherly tone. She then turned back to the Beast as he was healing slowly. "Thank you for saving my life, by the way."

"You're welcome..." the Beast sounded a lot calmer now.

Later, everyone had gone to bed for the night. Cherry had bandages across her waist and arm now however and it was rougher to sleep with. She then decided to go visit Forte for a story, she was still a little kid who tended to fall asleep with a bedtime story. She went in the music room as Forte was up late as her, playing a funeral like melody. As he finished, he looked down and noticed the young girl.

"Ah, good evening, Cerise..." Forte greeted.

"Good evening, Maestro." Cherry hopped back in the chair.

"Good Heavens!" Forte gasped, noticing her bandages. "What happened to you?"

"The Beast hurt me and Belle gave me first aid." Cherry replied with her head lowered. She then looked back up at him. "I can't sleep, will you tell me a story?"

"Of course, child." Forte smiled eerily down at her. "What story would you like?"

"Umm..." Cherry thought about it for a moment. Then an idea came to her as she remembered everybody else in the castle. "How did your master become a beast anyway?"

"Ah, good question." Forte smiled. "I'll start from the beginning." Forte cleared his throat as Cherry got adjusted in the chair for comfort. "Once upon a time in our far away land, a young prince lived in our once shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind.

"But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within.

"And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there.

"Ashamed of his monstrous form, Adam concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?"

"Wow..." Cherry whispered as her eyes felt heavy and she yawned slightly. "Looks like Belle can maybe change that..."

"Perhaps..." Forte then noticed Cherry had fallen asleep. He smiled as he put a warm blanket around her. "Good night, Cerise...." Forte smirked, then as she was right asleep, he smiled creepily at her. "My child..."


	9. Ice-Skating

Cherry and Belle had been in the castle for a while now. Over the course, Cherry and the servants have been trying to get Belle and the Beast together to fall in love and break the spell. It was now sometime after the Beast had saved Belle from the wolves and Cherry had met Maestro Forte.

Whenever Cherry was around the castle, the other servants told her that he needed her in the music room for various things. He wanted her to be with him most of the time whenever the Beast wasn't as he was the only one to cheer up the Beast with his sour moods. Somehow his depressing music managed to cheer him up at times.

It was reaching late into December. Cherry looked out the window and saw snow all near the castle grounds. Christmas would be here soon. It was Cherry's and Belle's first Christmas without their families, but they thought they'd be happy since they could celebrate Christmas in the castle with their new friends. However, Cherry was still having a rough relationship with the Beast since he had injured her. While Mrs. Potts, Cogsworth, Lumiere and Chip were looking for the Beast, they found Cherry growling and rubbing her wounds.

"Where is that Beast?" Cherry hissed.

"What's the matter, deary?" Mrs. Potts looked at Cherry in worry.

"He thinks he can yell and hurt me with his bad attitude!" Cherry growled. "He's got a lot of nerve!"

"Please Cerise, don't..." Chip was cut off.

"Don't tell me what to do, Chip!" Cherry growled at him.

"Hi Belle..." Chip noticed Belle behind Cherry, and Cherry turned to her.

"Well hello." Belle greeted. She then noticed an aggravated look on Cherry's face. "Cerise, you shouldn't be in a bad mood. Don't you know what day it is?"

"Uhh..." Cherry was lost.

"Well, it's not Tuesday..." Chip said, trying to help out.

"No silly." Belle laughed. "Today is December 24th. The day before Christmas!"

"And what a beautiful day it is!" Lumiere stammered slightly. "A wonderful day for a morning stroll."

"Yes, yes. Nothing starts a day like a brisk walk around the grounds." Mrs. Potts added. "Maybe the endorphins will cheer you up, Cerise."

"Whatever." Cherry grumbled, following her friends outside.

"Or you could go ice skating!" Chip suggested.

"Yes, fresh air, exercise," Cogsworth did a stretch, then there was a crack in his back. "In moderation of course."

"Come along, Belle dear." Mrs. Potts called as Belle found ice skates and the girls got on their winter jackets. "The great outdoors awaits."

"Doesn't matter." Cherry grunted. "Not like the Beast will notice."

"Cerise, what's gotten into you?" Lumiere asked as he went to the door with the others. "You used to be constantly cheerful and now you're doomy and gloomy!"

"Leave me alone." Cherry sighed heavily as she got out into the cold weather she enjoyed.

Belle was on her way out and she noticed the Beast walking by the ice.

"Oh good morning!" Belle smiled with a wave.

The Beast looked at her, then slipped onto the ice and landed hard on his back. Cherry snickered at that rather evilly, like she had changed in personality.

"Oh dear! Are you alright?" Belle slid onto the ice with her skates to help him out.

"I... fell..." the Beast looked down at himself as he got up steadily on his feet. "And I landed on my... on the ice."

"It's pretty slippery." Cherry rolled her eyes as she stood in the snow.

"Yes... It's... slippery." the Beast muttered.

"This is a perfect day for skating. Why don't you skate with me, Cerise?" Belle got on the ice.

"I can't skate." Cherry sighed, putting her hands in her pockets. "Why is it worth being happy when we're all just destined to be unhappy in the world?"

"What's gotten into her? She seems like she's changed." the Beast said as he joined Belle on the ice to learn how to skate.

"I don't know. She's been away from me a lot lately, the others told me she's been in the music room." Belle shrugged.

"Ah," the Beast thought. "She must be hanging around with Forte. He's always depressed, but he's nice to me most of the time."

As Belle and the Beast skated, Cherry groaned and went back inside as it got too cold, even for her. On the way in she heard the music room playing slow and gloomy organ music. She opened the door, closed it behind and walked over to the organ for another visit.


	10. Evil Schemes

Forte continued to play his tune as Cherry walked in. She liked the song and even had a small smile on her face. Fife, Forte's apprentice who was now a piccolo, was clapping like a captive audience member.

"Bravo! Encore! Encore!" Fife cheered.

"Fife, you approve?" Forte chuckled at her as he looked down at her. "How about you, Cerise?" 

"Oh, Maestro!" Fife beamed. "It's magnificent!"

"Not bad, almost soothing for a lullaby." Cherry added, though the song was incredibly sad, she loved it too, then again, she loved all things miserable. 

"Oh, come along, it's merely an opera," Forte played a loud, booming tone which made Cherry jump back in fright as the window cracked slightly. "To bring the house down." Forte laughed as debris fell from the ceiling.

Fife ducked down from the falling debris. Some of it caught on to his top though and made it slid down and cover his eyes as Forte darkly chuckled. "Is there a part for a piccolo?" he asked, hopefully.

"Absolutely," Forte replied, making green laser sheet music which scared Cherry for some reason, lift a box open to show sheet music for Fife. "Solo for Fife, in B Flat."

"Oh, I'd do anything for a solo!" Fife beamed.

"You promised me a reward too, Maestro." Cherry brought up.

"Yes," SLAM! Went the music box as Forte rolled his eyes. "I know..." Forte looked down at her. "Now, children... In the middle of my crescendo, I thought I heard merriment outside the window. Have a little look-see, will you two?"

"Why don't you do that yourself?" Cherry looked away in a straight, unimpressed face.

"Well Cerise, now that I think about it, I think I might, I'll just pick myself up and..." Forte stopped in mock surprise as he tried to move himself, but couldn't. "What's this? Oh Heaven's look! I'M BOLTED TO THE WALL!"

"Thank goodness..." Cherry mumbled under her breath, then she looked outside the window, hiding fright. "Your Master is skating."

"Skating?" Forte wondered. "Why on Earth would he do a thing like that?"

"Probably because that pretty girl is holding his hand." Fife replied, looking out the window for Forte.

"What!? Belle!?" Forte hissed at her.

"No, Snow White." Cherry grumbled in sarcasm. 

"Hey, maybe if she falls in love with him, the spell will be broken, and we'll be human again!" Fife perked up with excitement. 

 

Forte didn't like the sound of that last part and he blared his organ to make Cherry and Fife fall down in cowerance. "Trust me, kiddies... Humanity is entirely overrated..." he snarled. "Before the enchantment, there was no need for my particular brand of genius. But now, the master needs my melodies to feed his tormented soul. I am his confidant, and his best friend and I won't let some peasant girl ruin it for me!" He looked down at the girl and made her shoot up into attention. "CERISE! FIFE! See to it that this blossoming love withers on the vines..."

"Sure thing..." Cherry walked off out the music room to go back outside.

"Yes, Maestro Forte!" Fife saluted and giggled on his way out with Cherry. 

"Difficult little creature.... But yet so passionate... I will have her as my very own child." Forte wickedly smirked as he watched Cherry leave. 

Cherry and Fife came outside and saw that the Beast was skating much better than he was earlier. He was around Belle as he continued and they both laughed. Cherry was sickened by it, she felt like if she wasn't happy, then everybody else around her shouldn't be either.

"This looks like fun! What do you say we join them?" Mrs. Potts giggled, looking up at Cogsworth.

"Maybe another time, Angela." Cogsworth chuckled at her.

"Now come along, David." Mrs. Potts smirked.

"Angela? David?" Chip looked at his mother and Cogsworth in confusion.

"Ah, yes there is something in the air." Lumiere sighed as he watched his master and guestess skate together. "Could it be love?"

"Love? Oh, we got to stop them!" Fife cried, then Cherry pushed Fife down the bridge hand rail to make him plummet toward the ice. Fife screamed as he landed in the fountain and spun around in several circles.

"What's that little toot up to?" Mrs. Potts watched Fife, looking irritated.

Fife was by Belle and the Beast as they were closer on the ice beside her. She watched them skating and holding hands. Fife then grabbed onto the Beast's cape. "STOP!" he cried, then the cape ripped in his hands, making Belle and the Beast fall against a snow bank as Fife spiraled in the air and landed under a tree with a pile of snow landing on top of him. 

"They look like abominable Snowpeople." Cherry snickered evilly. Then somebody threw a snowball at her and Cherry glared around to see who threw it as more snow from a tree she was under, fell onto her. "Hey! Whoever did that is dead meat!"

"Nice shot, Lumiere!" Mrs. Potts laughed.

"Thanks, Mrs. Potts." Lumiere smiled.

Cherry popped her head out, shivering and coughing. She then saw Belle lean back and wave her arms and legs around in the snow. She then got up with the Beast as they looked down together.

"It's a Christmas angel, see?" Belle showed, but then she noticed the Beast's was a smushed plant in the snow.

"This is no angel," the Beast sighed. "It's a shadow of a monster!" the Beast then growled and kicked and slashed around the snow, storming off inside.

"Forte's gonna be so proud of us." Fife smirked as he followed Cherry back inside the castle.

Cherry followed, but then sneezed loudly. She took out a handkerchief, and blew her nose longly and noisily, then went back inside the castle where it was safe and warm. Cherry sniffled her nose, and kept going inside to tell Forte with Fife what they did so they could earn their rewards.


	11. Stories

In the West Wing, Forte played his music as the Beast stormed inside. His, Cherry and Fife's plan to ruin Belle and his fun worked perfectly. Forte had trusted Cherry to be his spy, he promised for her in return a reward she would never forget. While Forte put music on for the Beast, Cherry walked off to spy on Belle some more. She then looked innocent in front of Belle, she couldn't help but feel guilty though of the crimes she had committed. However, Cherry seemed to change after this talk with Belle and now Fife was more like Forte's spy. 

"Why is the Beast such a grump?" Belle wrinkled her nose, remembering what happened earlier as she walked with Chip and Cherry following.

"I don't know," Chip shrugged. "He's always like that."

"Even at Christmas?" Cherry asked in her own disgust.

"Yep!" Chip replied as he, Cherry and Belle had ended up inside the study of the castle. "Girls, what's Christmas?"

"Oh Chip, you must know about Christmas." Belle knelt at Chip, allowing him to hop in her hand. "Stockings in front of the fire."

"A big tree with lots of decorations?" Cherry added.

"Tinsel?"

"Standing under the mistletoe?"

"Presents?"

"Presents!?" Chip had a twinkle in his deep blue eyes. "Do I get one?"

"Of course, everybody gets presents on Christmas." Belle clarified.

"Ah, even the Master?" Chip asked.

"Yes, even the Master."

"As much of a Grinch he might be, even the Beast doesn't deserve to be left out on Christmas celebrations." Cherry added. She then thought of her past Christmas celebrations and thought of her family. She really wanted to see them again.

"What are you gonna get him?" Chip asked Belle.

"I don't really know him well enough to know what he would want." Belle shrugged.

"What would you guys want?"

"Well, what I love in the world the most is a good story." Cherry answered.

"Why don't you both give the Master a story?" Chip suggested.

"You're right, Chip. A story." Belle opened a drawer and took a stack of paper out. "I'll write and you draw, Cerise."

"Sounds great!" Cherry replied.

And with that, the girls focused and worked hard to make the Beast his very own storybook.

Belle: When I get to know him  
We'll find more things to say  
One day I will reach him  
There has to be a way  
Everyone needs someone  
He must need someone too  
When I get to know him better  
Here's what I will do  
I'll read him stories  
From picture books all filled with wonder  
Magic worlds where the impossible  
Becomes the everyday  
We'll find a mountain-top and some moon-beams to sit under  
I'll lead because I know the way

Cherry: So much to discover  
We do it all the time  
We could live inside bright pages  
Where the worlds all rhyme  
We will slay the dragons that still follow him around!

Belle: And he'll smile

Cherry: Yes he'll smile  
As his dreams leave the ground

Both: Stories and stories  
About mermaids, kings and sunken treasure  
Magic worlds where the impossible  
Becomes the everyday

Belle: I know a tiny place  
Just a dot too small to measure  
I'll take him there, I know the way

Cherry: Stories about heroes  
Who overcame their deepest sorrows  
They'll put hope into his heart again  
To cherish everyday!

Belle: He'll find a better world and the strength to face tomorrow  
I'm sure that when he knows the way  
He'll want to stay

Chip tugged on the bow of the present as Belle and Cherry finished their homemade story book. The present from them to the Beast. Chip hopped onto the present wrapped in green paper and a red ribbon.

"Do you think the Master will like his gift?" Chip asked the girls.

"I do." Belle replied.

"So does this mean we're gonna have a Christmas?" Chip turned to Cherry.

"Uh-huh, absolutely." Cherry told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just LOVED this song as a kid!


	12. Christmas Plans

"Absolutely not!" Cogsworth said after Cherry, Belle and Chip requested for Christmas to be celebrated in the castle.

"Why not?" the wine glasses asked.

"Out of the question," Cogsworth walked around on the kitchen table. "Not a chance. Dream on. An impossibility. Forget it!"

"Aw come on!" the wine glasses cried.

"Suck in that gut!" Cogsworth snapped at a grease container.

"Mon ami, get with the spirit." Lumiere gently jabbed Cogsworth in the back to make his clock hands spiral uncontrollably. "Unwind."

"Come on love," Mrs. Potts said as her top was taken off and she was cleaned on the inside. "Have a heart."

"Yeah! Come on!" Cherry whined with the glasses.

"No... No... and let me think..." Cogsworth walked off as everyone got anxious about his next answer, but were immediately disappointed. "NO! This is where I put my foot down!" Cogsworth then slammed his foot in something mucky and disgusting and stumbled trying to get it off. "The Master has forbidden Christmas!"

"Forbid Christmas?" Cherry asked as she handed Belle a cookie sheet. "No one can forbid Christmas!"

"He doesn't wish to be reminded of his past and Christmas is the most painful reminder of it!" Cogsworth snarled. "I, for one, do not wish to torture him."

"I, for one, think a little Christmas cheer will do him some good." Belle said, drying the cookie sheet.

"The girls are right!" Lumiere exclaimed. "It is up to us to do something!"

"It's not our place to get involved!" Cogsworth protested against him and poked his nose. "No, no, no, NO! We just can't mind our own beeswax, can we? Just have to stick our wick where it doesn't belong."

Lumiere glared at him, then flamed Cogsworth against the tush slowly. Cogsworth reacted in alarm and shot straight up in the air and landed in a giant tub of sudsy water, nearly splashing Cherry. Cherry helped Cogsworth out as everybody laughed at him in the mess.

"Oh, humiliating..." Cogsworth mumbled.

"Come on Cogsworth, don't be such a Grinch in the holiday spirit!" Cherry placed him gently out of the tub and handed him a wash cloth.

"I think it's a wonderful idea." Mrs. Potts added.

"Yeah, so do I." Cogsworth sighed. "But the Master doesn't want it."

"It's not fair." Chip sighed.

"He's right. It's not fair!" Cherry whined with the glasses.

"Don't whine with the glasses, Cerise." Cogsworth crossed his arms.

"Sorry...." Cherry whined again while the glasses were silent.

"Look at us," Mrs. Potts looked around glumly as she was gently beside Chip. "Squabbling and bickering. Breaks my heart to see it, it does. And we used to be our very best at Christmas. Why, we used to prepare a feast for the entire castle."

"The feast's my favorite part." Cherry licked her lips as her gut suddenly growled.

"Ah, you could have some stuffed turkey." Lumiere added.

"Cranberry sauce." Belle smiled.

"Shortbread cookies!" Chip chimed.

"Mince pies," Lumiere grinned mischievously, watching Cogsworth, knowing his weakness. "And Christmas pudding!"

"Pudding?" Cogsworth asked with a hopeful look on his face. "With custard?"

"What do you think we are, barbarians?" Lumiere rhetorically asked. "Of course with custard! And raisins and brandy and all those things you like..."

Cogsworth groaned, there was no way he could back now though. He felt himself getting hungry already. "Oh.... Alright...." He gave in.

"Yes!" Chip cheered.

"Woot!" Cherry clapped her hands.

"But if the Master finds out about this, he will be furious! So everybody keep quiet." Cogsworth warned them all.

"Come on!" Lumiere called.

"What're we waiting for, Christmas?" Cherry rhetorically asked.

"Good Heavens, we don't have much time!" Cogsworth bit his lip. "We don't have much time, it's Christmas Eve!"

"I'll see to the dinner." Mrs. Potts said.

"I'll get some mistletoe." Lumiere held a leaf over Cherry's head and kissed her on the cheek, making her blush and giggle nervously.

"We need to brighten this place up." Belle said.

"Belle, I know someone who will help!" Lumiere led them out of the kitchen.

"Now, now, wait for me." Cogsworth said as he was alone. "I'm in charge here. I'm in charge." He then looked around to see he was indeed alone. "Wait for me!" He ran out to catch up with the others.


	13. As Long As There's Christmas

In the castle, Lumiere was leading Cherry, Belle, and Chip upstairs to the castle attic. Just like where a lot of people start preparing for Christmas. They were going up the long staircase which felt like brutal torture to those with legs and not being carried like Lumiere in Belle's hand.

"1,001, 1,002, 1,003..." Chip groaned. "Are we there yet?"

"Not yet." Belle replied.

"Boy, there sure are a lot of stairs here..." Chip groaned.

"Yeah," Cherry panted. "Couldn't they have put an elevator when they built this place?"

"Cerise, that's silly, who would put an elevator in a castle?" Belle laughed.

Cherry grunted and panted as she followed the others upstairs. They finally made it to the top and Belle and Cherry looked around to see if they could find who Lumiere was telling them about.

"Hello? Hello!" Belle called as some ornaments came to life and Cherry noticed.

"Do not be afraid, mesame!" Lumiere greeted with a warm smile. "It is I, Lumiere. We have come to pay you a little visit."

Cherry and Chip turned to a box as they heard it creak open. They saw an angel wearing a glittery blue dress with a halo, short golden blonde hair with a halo and tiny wings on her back. Her skin looked white as chalk. Her appearance made Chip hide behind Cherry's legs and look back nervously.

"Lumiere?" the angel sounded happy to see her friends again.

"Angelique!" Lumiere smiled.

"Ah, Lumiere, finally!" Angelique came out of the chest with the other ornaments as she flew toward Lumiere on the attic floor. "I thought we were to be locked away in this dusty attic forever!"

"Ah Angelique..." Lumiere took Angelique and swayed her much to Cherry's discomfort. "Your eyes are still lovely after all these years..."

"Lumiere, please!" Angelique shoved the candelabra away. "You'll tarnish the halo!"

Belle cleared her throat so she and Cherry could be noticed.

"Oh yeah..." Lumiere showed the angel the girls. "These are Belle and Cerise, our guests."

"Hello Cerise and Belle!" one of the ornaments called out of the blue.

"Pleased to meet you." Belle smiled.

"I guess..." Cherry shrugged with her hands in her pockets. "Maybe I should've stayed downstairs."

"And this is Angelique," Lumiere put his arms to show her. "She is the castle decorator."

"You mean WAS the castle decorator!" Angelique huffed. "I am not responsible for this Baroque atrocity! When I was in charge, the castle was full of light and beauty."

"And that is why we have come," Lumiere told her. "Gather around, mes enfants. We are planning the greatest Christmas celebration ever!"

All of the ornaments cheered, except for Angelique. She looked just as sour as ever. "No! Stop!"

"What is it, Cherie?" Lumiere came close to Angelique in concern.

"Why do you raise my hopes?" Angelique hissed, then her eyes widened. "I mean, THEIR hopes, only to have them dashed? Well... No more!" Angelique got the other ornaments to follow her back to remain the shadows.

"But it's Christmas Eve," Cherry said, even though she was supposed to be against the celebration. "Without you we'll never get the castle decorated in time."

"Ha!" Angelique scoffed. "Christmas... I refuse to hope for it anymore. I will not be disappointed again."

"But this is supposed to be the greatest celebration ever!" Lumiere took her hands without flame. "We can't do it without you."

"But of course you cannot." Angelique crossed her arms. "Christmas takes planning and organization. No, no. I won't do it. It won't change anything."

"I believe it will," Belle knelt down as she began to sing a song.

Belle: There's more to this time of year  
Than sleigh bells and holly  
Mistletoe and snow  
Those things come and go much deeper than snow  
Stronger than the strongest love we'll know  
We'll ever know

As long as there's Christmas  
I truly believe  
That hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive  
As long as there's Christmas  
We'll all be just fine  
A star shines above us  
Lighting your way and mine

Cogsworth: Just as long as there's Christmas  
There will be Christmas pud  
Tons of turkey

Mrs. Potts: And cranberry sauce and mince pies if we're good

Lumiere: Loads of logs on the fire

Cherry: Lots of gifts on the tree  
All wrapped up in red ribbons!

Chip: Wonder if there's one for me

Cogsworth: We are due for a party  
Where on Earth do we start?

Babette: I may wear my tiara you bought me from Montmartre!

Lumiere: All the silver will sparkle

Mrs. Potts: And the china will gleam

Lumiere: And we'll all be shiny as a brand new centime

Chip: After dinner we'll play games

Mrs. Potts: 'Til the morning breaks through!

Lumiere: Then we'll meet in the garden  
This is what we shall do

Chip: We'll build a snowman that'll reach to the sky!

Belle: It will stay up until July!

Lumiere sketched a Christmas tree to show everyone. They all cheered. Everyone decided to make a pretend Christmas tree in the den while Cherry climbed high, despite her fear of heights with Angelique in her grip.

"What are you doing?" Angelique protested against Cherry's carrying. "Stop, stop, stop! Put me down! Put me down! This is ridiculous! Everyone knows that the lights go on first! Cerise, I don't want to go all the way up there on the top!"

All: As long as there's Christmas  
I truly believe  
That hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive  
As long as our guiding star shines above  
There'll always be Christmas

Belle: As long as there's Christmas  
We'll all be just fine  
There'll always be Christmas  
So there always will be a time  
When the world is filled with peace and love

Belle smiled as the idea of having Christmas in the castle looked promising.

"We're gonna have the greatest Christmas ever!" Chip chirped.

"Oh, I hope so, Chip." Belle smiled at him.

Just then there was a loud crash of the pretend tree while Cherry was broken into the floor after getting Angelique at the top of the pretend tree. No one was horribly injured however.

"You on the left, you on the right, follow me!" Lumiere instructed. "There's decorating to be done!"

"Yes, but keep in mind, the Master mustn't find out." Cogsworth warned as Cherry got out of the floor and walked off to the music room. 

Cherry then gasped as she saw Fife looking up at her with a sinister smirk on her face.

"I'm telling Forte on you!" Fife said in a tone like he was an annoying younger brother getting his older sister into trouble.

"Oh, dear..." Cherry moaned as she followed Fife to the music room.

 

Cherry felt horrified throughout Fife telling Forte that she was helping out with the Christmas planning. Forte glared at her very harshly and looked as though he wanted to kill her. 

"I am so disappointed in you, child." Forte spat.

"I'm sorry, Maestro..." Cherry sniffled with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"No matter, YOU are telling the Master the plans of Christmas!" Forte barked.

Cherry's eyes widened and she looked up. "Are you nuts? He'd kill me! He'd probably kill Belle!"

"You should've thought of that before you decided to disobey me. Where is she now?"

"Getting a Yule log in the castle boiler room. Am I in trouble?"

"LOTS! If I were your father and were human, I'd put you over my knee!"

"Yes, Maestro..." Cherry moaned, feeling like her time had come. To make matters worse, the Beast then came in and Forte smirked, knowing what was about to come. 

"Cerise, is there something you wish to share with the Master?" Forte drawled.

Cherry gulped hard, turned to the Beast and looked him dead in his icy blue eyes. "Beast, there's something you should know what Belle is up to." 

"What is it?" the Beast asked her.


	14. Boiler Room

Belle made her way to the boiler room to look for the Yule log. There workers there to keep the castle warm and they looked like fire pokers gathering logs together. Belle and Cherry then ran into each other, greeted, and were about to walk further, but passed an oil can on a moving wheelbarrow. "Hey! Come on! Get out-of-the-way! We're working here!" he snapped.

"Oh, excuse me." Belle stepped away.

"Sorry about that." Cherry flattened her dress as the oil can passed in between them.

"Alright you guys!" a Jewish voice called as Belle and Cherry walked closer. "Now get back to work! This castle doesn't heat itself you know!" Mr. Feuerwerker, the axe, turned to the girls. "So, what can I do for you, girls?"

"We're looking for a log." Belle replied as she held onto a log.

"Alright," Mr. Feuerwerker smiled. "Logs we got. Whatya want? Hard wood? Soft wood? We got 'em all! We got birch, maple, pine, oak..." as the logs were juggled through the air, one hit the axe on the head as he looked cross-eyed. "Concrete! My head... Don't worry, it'll pass." Mr. Feuerwerker shook his head and he looked back at the girls. "So, make up your mind already!"

"Is it alright if we just browse?" Cherry asked.

"Suit yourself. Take your time. Me, I got work to do." Mr. Feuerwerker walked off to supervise everyone as the girls looked around the fire logs.

As the girls looked, the castle boiler looked extreme like it was about to overflow of some type. After suspense, the castle boiler calmed, blew a little whistle and steam came out. Everyone smiled and felt calmer as nothing went horribly wrong.

"HEY!" Mr. Feuerwerker yelled at the workers. "What am I paying you for, being boring? Do that on your own time! Get out of here!"

"Anything over there, Cerise?" Belle asked as she searched more logs.

"These logs are too small..." Cherry sighed, then she looked up with shock and awe. "Ooh! I think I found one, Belle! Up there!"

Belle looked and noticed Cherry's good eye and took the log at the top. "Yes!" Belle took it and the logs fell, but not too much or too far to injure either of the girls.

"Now let's hurry before the Beast finds out what you're doing." Cherry warned.

Just then the girls heard a familiar roar.

"I had nothing to do with that..." Cherry said quickly and suspiciously.

The Beast came to the girls as Belle hid the log behind her back.

"What are you hiding?" The Beast growled. The Beast turned Belle around and took the log as he observed it and wondered the purpose of it.

"It's a Yule log." Belle explained.

"What?" The Beast turned to her with slight confusion.

"A Yule log." Belle walked over and put her hand on the log. "It's a wonderful tradition. One log is chosen and everyone in the house touches it and makes a Christmas wish."

"Really?" Cherry asked.

"You can wish for anything you want," Belle turned to her with a smile. "Like peace on Earth or good will toward everyone."

"Wishes are stupid." The Beast sneered at both the girls as he held the log high. "You made a Christmas wish last year. IS THIS WHAT YOU WISHED FOR!?" The Beast roar was so loud and dramatic, that a bunch of bats came out from the boiler room and flew off into the distance.

"No." Belle sighed as she put her head down and the Beast kept growling.

"But we'll keep wishing." Cherry told him.

"And when the log is burned on Christmas morning-" Belle continued, but was cut off.

"There will be no Christmas."

"But!" Cherry cried.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" The Beast roared in her face, pushing her back off her feet. "I am the Master here!"

"How could you be so selfish?" Belle asked with great disappointment.

"You cannot possibly understand," the Beast growled. "You have no idea what it's like to lose everything. To be trapped in your own castle. To be a.... a...."

"A prisoner?" Cherry asked.

"The only one holding us prisoner here is you..." Belle told the beast. "Well Cerise and I aren't giving up!" Belle left the room and Cherry looked at her and back at the beast, unsure what to do next. She just walked off as the two shared silence.


	15. Tree Hunting

Belle and Cherry were in their room. Belle was on the bed, crying her eyes out while Cherry was sitting beside her to comfort her. She felt guilty for what she had been doing for the past while with Maestro Forte. They were both equally sad, then they heard a familiar child teacup call to them.

"Hiya, girls. You two should see the ball room!" Chip squealed with excitement. "It's all decorated, pretty and there's garlands everywhere! I think the Master's going to be really excited when he finds out about Christmas!"

"Well Chip, he already knows..." Belle walked toward the window as she told him sadly.

"Really?" Chip asked with glimmer in his eye. "Was he excited?"

"Actually Chip, he's forbidden it." Cherry told him as she walked with Belle.

"But... I thought he couldn't forbid Christmas!" Chip pouted with big blue puppy eyes.

"You know what, guys?" Belle looked out the window to the snow-covered grounds and trees, looking back at her friends. "He can't! We'll have Christmas with or without him."

"Hooray!" Chip jumped up with joy. "Can we get a tree now, Belle? It's the only thing we're missing."

"Alright then, let's go get a tree." Belle smiled and grabbed her present. "But first..." Belle went to the Beast's room to leave the present. While there, she noticed the Beast's bell jar and Cherry grabbed her arm.

"Remember what happened last time?" Cherry whispered loudly.

"Belle! The Master! Hurry!" Chip warned.

Belle placed hers and Cherry's present for the beast by the enchanted rose and they were on their way out with Mr. Feuerwerker to chop a tree down. Cherry put her hands in her pockets, she had never done this as Christmas tradition before. Her family always used a fake tree they kept stored in the closet once a year. The Beast's dog, Sultan was with them.

"What about this one?" Belle asked as she observed a small tree.

"Looks like it was grown by Charlie Brown." Cherry commented.

Chip looked at it as Cherry said that and imagined a red ornament hanging from it and "dying" in the snow. "Nah," Chip shook his head. "Too skinny." They then moved on and Cherry got cold as she heard Forte's music.

"Umm.. Guys? I have a lesson to get to..." Cherry said shyly.

"I'm sure the court composer won't mind if you miss a lesson for a little while, it's Christmas after all." Belle told her. "I haven't met him, but I'm sure he can't be as bad as the Beast."

"Sure he can." Cherry shuddered, looking back at the music room window anxiously.

"Come on!" Chip led the girls to another tree as the Beast watched them from out his window.

"How's this one?" Cherry pointed to a tree that looked shrunken.

"Looks like it shrunk in the dryer." Chip answered.

"That one?" Belle pointed to a crooked tree.

"Looks a little crooked." Cherry observed.

"A little? You could put that in my mouth and pass it for a dentist's tool!" Chip cringed.

"What about this one?" Belle walked to a wiggly tree with Chip. She then turned back to Cherry leaving.

"I'm late enough as it is." Cherry shrugged.

"Okay, we'll see you soon, we'll be back with the most ultra stupendous, mega colossal Christmas tree, it'll be the greatest Christmas tree in the history of Christmas trees!" Chip squealed.

"I don't know if it'll be that impressive, Chip." Belle giggled.

Cherry went into the music room as Forte played demented, suspenseful music. Cherry then stared out the music room window to keep a close eye on Belle, Chip and Sultan as they walked around the castle grounds for a tree.

"CERISE!" Forte blared and slammed his keys, making a little earth quake inside the room and Cherry fell flat on the floor with shivers all around her body, let alone her spine. Cherry got up, shivering and her teeth chattering. "Pay attention, I need you and Fife to pace while I think." he demanded to her.

"Will do!" Cherry paced nervously and bit her nails as Forte plotted before her.

Fife saluted and did the same, and whimpered as he did.

"Your friend is evil I tell you, she pulls him from my grasp. She keeps filling his head with dreams of love, and hope, and Christmas!" Forte told Cherry in specific.

"What can you do about it?" Cherry shrugged her shoulders. 

"You can't stop Christmas." Fife added.

"No," Forte smirked evilly down at her, then out the window. "But I can stop the girl..."

"Oh boy..." Cherry shivered slightly.

"Oh hush up now, I was always told children were meant to be seen and not heard." Forte rolled his eyes at her. "Heh, I got the perfect melody for this..."

"What's that?" Cherry asked. Her question was answered once Forte played a spine-tinglingly slow and creepy tune from his pipes. It made Cherry develop shivers and chills all around her body and her teeth even chattered.

"Frightened, are we?" Forte chuckled as he continued to play his keys.

"It's terrifyingly delightful..." Cherry shivered.

"Thank you..." Forte purposely played a haunting note to make Cherry freak out.

Cherry looked outside the window and around frantically as she looked like this was her worst nightmare and there was no way out of it. Why is it that she feared Maestro Forte? 

"And now..." Forte drawled thickly and looked down at the piccolo boy. "For a little Fife!"

Fife took a deep breath and blew a high-pitched note, knowing that Sultan was out there and he could hear the note very well. They all then heard barking and yelping and Forte was engrossed in his playing, so he made it a bit darker to bait Belle with.


	16. Belle Meets Forte

Forte could hear out of Fife's screaming, Belle was on her way to the music as the Beast's dog kept barking all around the halls.

"Yes, my dear...." Forte smirked in a low, hypnotic voice. "Come to me..." Forte kept playing as Fife panicked. He stopped once the doors opened and Sultan charged in chasing after Fife like he was a piece of meat.

"Nice doggy! Good doggy!" Fife cried as he was chased and he crawled up into the chair.

"Sultan?" Belle's voice was heard. She entered the room with Chip in her hand as she looked around and called for the footstool dog. "Hello? Hello!"

"M-Maybe there's nobody here," Chip stammered in fear. "Maybe we should g-g-go...."

"Yes, please, let's go and please, let's never come back!" Cherry squealed, shaking with all her might like she was scared witless.

"What's the matter, Sultan?" Belle noticed the dog was whimpering up at the giant pipe organ she was oblivious to.

"Oh hello." Belle noticed Cherry. "I don't believe we met, I'm Belle. And you are?"

"F-Fife!" the piccolo nervously replied.

Sultan growled at him.

"Down boy, down, we heard the most beautiful music," Belle smiled at her new friend. "Was it you?"

"M-M-Me?" Fife asked, as nervous as a school boy. "You t-t-thought that was MEEEE!?" He then squeaked again and nervously giggled as Sultan whimpered again from the noise.

"Mademoiselle, please..." Forte's voice boomed in Cherry's ear and Belle turned to see the 20 foot tall organ. "I am Maestro Forte, court composer and your most humble servant."

"Pleased to meet you, Monseir Forte." Belle greeted. "I'm Belle."

"Yes." Forte observed her as Chip hopped out of her hand. "Cerise and the entire castle has talked about you, child. They say you're planning a Christmas gala. Marvelous idea. The very thing to shatter the Master's dark and gloomy past. But you must make this the grandest celebration ever. Have you gifts?"

"Yep!" Chip answered.

"Food?"

"Yep!"

"Garlands, ribbons, wreaths?"

"Check!"

"Spangles and fandangles? The trinkets, the trimmings, the trappings?"

"Yep, we've got 'em all!"

Forte smirked sinisterly and looked down at the young teacup with the creepiest face Cherry had ever seen. "The tree....?"

Chip frowned and showed he wasn't afraid of the maestro. "See Belle? I told ya!"

"Well, we found one." Belle shrugged.

"But it was the piddling side of puny." Chip sighed.

"But... Did you look in the Black Forest?" Forte showed the windows showing a dark, spooky forest. "There you will find a tree, better than any you can dream of."

"Better?" Chip had a bright smile on his face. "We gotta go, Belle!"

Cherry shuddered with fright as she looked at the dangers of the Black Forest. Not to mention Belle was nearly attacked by wolves in that very forest a while ago.

"We gotta!" Chip turned to Belle with delight as Fife cringed at the very sight of the Black Forest.

"Chip, we can't." Belle frowned. "Cerise and I promised your Master we wouldn't leave the castle grounds. We gave our word."

"Chin up, son." Forte said as he found a way to get Belle to disobey the Beast. "There's a profound lesson here. Keeping your word is much more important than bringing joy to another."

"You're twisting what Belle says!" Cherry protested.

"Not at all," Forte messed with the 10-year-old's head. "I agree with you both. Look after yourselves, let the Master do the same. Never mind that the tree was his favorite part of Christmas."

"I think you just made that up." Cherry said under her breath.

"Please Belle?" Chip's eyes got big and puppy-like. "PLEEEEEASE!?"

Belle looked down at him and back out the window to see the forest again. "It looks dangerous."

"Mademoiselle," Forte chuckled. "You and Cerise are in more danger in this very room, I assure you."

"Alright." Belle sighed in defeat. "We'll take Philippe. If we hurry we can be back by nightfall. You coming, Cerise?"

"Thanks, but no thanks." Cherry shrugged. "It looks too cold even for me out there."

"Very well. Au revoir, Monsieur Forte. You'll keep my secret, won't you?" Belle asked as she and Chip were on their way out.

"Of course, mademoiselle. The Master will remain completely in the dark." Forte nodded.

"Au revoir, Cerise." Belle left with that.

"Au revoir..." Cherry waved trying to pronounce.

"FIFE!" Forte barked, making Fife snap to his attention. "I want you to follow her. Make sure they don't...come... BACK!"

"Yeah, but... Maestro, she's so nice..." Fife sighed dreamily.

"When you're finished fawning, Fife, maybe you'd like to get someone else to play your solo?" Forte taunted.

"NO!" Fife ran out quickly. "I'm going! I'm going!"

"Not YOU, Cerise..." Forte called to her sharply. "I have to make a happy song for the Master and I want you to help me pick out words and the best fitting melodies. You don't mind do you?"

"Not really," Cherry replied, actually calm. "Your music creeps me out, but I actually kinda like it. It captures the mood of the artist than just the song it comes from."

Forte felt touched. "You like my depressing melodies?" he smiled at her, and for the first time, non threateningly.

"Yeah, they might be dreary and depressing, but I like them." Cherry smiled.

Forte smiled back. He then decided he could play his song for her and played a tune like Deck the Halls.

"I feel it'll catch one someday." Cherry smiled at him.

"Thank you, Cerise... I feel like it needs words to it though."

"Before I go, how about I help you come up with words?"

"Hmm.... Okay, I doubt the Master will ask me to sing this happy, morning, sunshine song." Forte chuckled as he enjoyed the remaining time he had with Cherry.


	17. Don't Fall in Love

Cherry was on her way out. It looked a little too cold though and it was closely getting dark. Cherry was worried she would catch cold. She then ran into the Beast as he was dressed in his best clothes.

"You look a little dressed up." Cherry commented.

"I sent Cogsworth to find Belle," the Beast told her. "I have a song for her to listen to."

"Oh, a song, how-" Cherry paused. "From Forte?"

"Of course, he's the court composer after all." the Beast replied.

"Uh-oh." Cherry whimpered, then dashed away. Cherry slid in the music room almost falling on top of Forte's keyboard.

"Careful, I just waxed that!" Forte snapped at her.

"Sorry, Maestro," Cherry looked up at him. "Listen, I know you don't want Belle and the Beast to not fall in love, but he seems pretty serious about her. Do you know when she's coming back from the Black Forest?"

"Oh, I don't know, Cerise," Forte darkly chuckled. "Possibly never."

"NEVER!?" Cherry's eyes widened, then she glared at him. "You endangered Belle's life!"

"Well la-dee-dah, well done," Forte replied, sarcastically at her.

"I'm telling the Beast about this right away!" Cherry stormed to the doors, but Forte slammed them using his enchantment powers. Cherry turned to him scaredly in shock. "What the-"

"I don't think so, Cerise," Forte tormented her. "You're a smart child, but you know too much. You are not telling the Master about this. Besides, you're too sick to do anything!" Forte wrapped her up in his green laser sheet music and tossed her in his bed and tucked her in tightly to keep her from going anywhere.

Time passed, then soon the Beast grew impatient waiting for Cogsworth to fetch Belle for him.

"Why am I still waiting?" the Beast grumbled to himself, then bellowed. "MRS. POTTS!"

Mrs. Potts came in quickly with her tea cart and ingredients ready for him. "Coming sir, coming! What a brisk day! Why, you look positively chilled to the bone!"

"Where's Belle?" the Beast demanded.

"How about a nice cup of tea, sir?" Mrs. Potts offered, pouring a cup for him. "Just a spot?"

The Beast grabbed the cup, looking very steamed. He then looked up at the evil pipe organ he considered his best friend. "Forte! Play Belle's song!"

Forte did as told and played Deck the Halls, very slowly and darkly. It sounded more like a funeral march than a cheerful Christmas song.

"You're not singing." the Beast glared at Forte.

Forte groaned as he regretted Cherry making up these lyrics for him.

Forte: Deck the Halls with boughs of holly  
Fa-la-la-la-la-la

"LOUDER!" the Beast growled as he sipped his tea.

Forte groaned again as he sounded like he needed to be put out of his misery. "Tis the season to be jolly-"

"A bit more tea, sir?" Mrs. Potts offered. "Good for the heart, you know."

"No, thank you." the beast refused, calmly.

"Just a spot?" Mrs. Potts added.

"No, more." the Beast refused.

"Well, there's always room for tea, luv."

"I said NO MORE!"

"Oh, dear, me!"

"Mrs. Potts," the Beast glanced at her. "Are you trying to distract me?"

"Goodness, no, sir!" Mrs. Potts then faked a gasp and looked out the window as it was pitch dark outside now. "Heavens, is that a yellow-bellied, double-breasted sap sucker? Rare this time of year!"

"Enough!" the Beast snapped. "Where's Cogsworth? Where's Belle?"

"Belle?" Mrs. Potts gulped. "We... Can't find her, sir..."

"WHAT!" the Beast shoved the table down and stormed into Forte's room as Cherry tried to break free. He then grabbed his enchanted mirror, his only window to the outside world. "Show me the girl." he growled.

The mirror did as the Beast told him to and it flashed green to dissolve his reflection. It then showed Belle and Chip in the sleigh, trying to bundle up from the bitter cold to look for a Christmas tree. However, it looked like something else to the Beast, like Belle was heartlessly abandoning him.

"I WILL BRING HER BACK!" the Beast roared, which made even Cherry feel scared.

"No!" Forte gasped, then tried to cover up his out burst. "Umm... She's abandoned you! Listen to your old friend, won't you? Have I ever steered you wrong? Led you astray? No! But the girl..." Forte glanced at Cherry and smirked that she was still trapped so she couldn't stop him. He then made green laser cupids come out to torture the Beast with.

Forte: The quickest way to break your heart  
Make you depressed and ill  
Is to get tangled up inside

The side effects could kill  
All passion is a waste of time  
A deadly game, pour vous

I am your friend, your cher ami  
I wouldn't lie to you  
If you must love someone, may I suggest, you love yourself?

Just think it through  
You'll never leave and you'll find you'll get more rest  
You'll always feel as good as new

Your freedom is the most important thing, my friend  
You must be strong, you musn't bend  
Don't talk for hours, don't send flowers, don't write poems, don't sing songs and dance beneath the stars that shine above  
Don't fall in love

"Oh, don't do it." Forte chuckled as Cherry looked like she was having the worst nightmare alive.

Forte: As soon as your heart rules your head  
Your life is not your own  
It's Hell when someone's always there

It's bliss to be alone  
And love of any kind is bad  
A dog, a child, a cat

They take up so much precious time  
Now where's the sense in that?  
Love takes the wildest heart and makes it tame

If you're turned on, then just turn off!  
Emotions are thing all great men overcame  
Please don't make this Grande catastrophe

Don't get attached to anyone or anything  
There's nothing worse than things that cling  
You'll go to pot, you'll turn to drink, you'll never rest

You'll end up mad and looking like some poor demented dove  
Don't fall in love  
Don't fall in love!

The Beast stormed out, and as Cherry got free, the Beast took her with him. Cherry was forced downstairs with the Beast. They were going to bring Belle back, even though Forte told him not to. However, the Beast had other plans. Cherry felt guilty once Angelique walked across the table to take a look at everything. She looked satisfied, until the Beast roared and messed up everything. All that hard work had gone to waste. Cherry felt very depressed once she heard Angelique say; "I knew this was hopeless."


	18. The Black Forest

In the Black Forest, Philippe pulled the sleigh with Belle and Chip inside as they went off to find the perfect Christmas tree for the Beast. Cherry was hiding in the back of the sleigh. She shivered at the extreme coldness as it got darker and darker and they were deep in the forest. Cherry rose her head as she heard a noise, then gasped as she realized it was wolf howls and ducked quickly to protect and hide herself. She trembled as she saw the wolves' eyes glow in the night, looking menacing, but they didn't disturb either of them.

"There it is! That's it! That's it!" Chip chriped as they all looked to see the biggest, best tree in the forest across the frozen lake.

"Oh Chip, it's perfect." Belle smiled at him.

Philippe stepped onto the ice nervously. He was worried something would happen, but it seemed to be all okay as he walked the group across the frozen lake to get to the tree.

"It's the best tree ever!" Chip beamed as he, Belle and Mr. Feuerwerker were by the tree, looking way up at it as it nearly touched the sky.

"Chip, you're right." Belle said as she held Mr. Feuerwerker over her shoulder.

"Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah!" the axe cheered.

Cherry looked up from the sleigh and helped herself out. She looked at Belle and Chip. She just couldn't sabotage she felt pangs of guilt all around her body. She was sad at first because of how she had been acting lately, then got angry as she remembered why she was out in the dead of winter in a dangerous forest in the first place.

"Gotta do something, Forte's counting on me!" Fife said to himself, balling her hands up into fists. Fife then hopped up and undid sleigh latch. Fife dusted himself clean, slipped from the ice and landed back in the back of the sleigh. Could it be karma?

"TIMBER!" Fife heard Chip's voice and a loud thud in the snow and saw the tree was about to be put back in the sleigh on top of her.

Belle tied the tree on and it squished Cherry, making her moan and groan in sudden pain. Cherry was about to get up, but Belle tied ropes around the tree along with her attached to it.

"Take it away, Philippe!" Belle called to her horse.

The horse pulled the sleigh as told and dragged the tree with Fife stuck to it. Fife was covered with the wet, cold snow and dragged along the ice as pine needles got stuck on his face and body. Fife wiggled in the tree and rope. He then got loose and Philippe hit a bump which made Fife fall and slide across the ice, making Belle, Chip and Philippe seeing him.

"H-Hello Belle..." Fife greeted nervously. "Nice t-t-tree...." Cherry shivered with exposement and the frigid weather.

"Fife?" Belle asked. "What are you doing way out here?"

"Nothing," Fife shrugged. "I was just walking... I love the bitter cold... and... I mean..." Fife then let out a high-pitched squeal. The squeakiness made Philippe buck up and slam his hooves against the thin ice.

"Philippe!" Belle cried. "Oh, no!"

Chip looked at the back of the sleigh as he was on a cracked piece of ice. "The tree, Belle!" he squealed. "We're gonna lose the tree!" As the rope snapped, Chip then let out a scream and fell into the water and Fife watched in shock and horror.

Fife rushed to his own safety, but the ice around his cracked and he fell into the water, holding his breath. The water was icy cold and she rubbed himself as he bobbed along under water, feeling unfortunate for not being able to swim. He grabbed onto edges of the cracked ice and pushed herself forward, gasping for air, but was still freezing cold. His teeth chattered and her breath was as cold as the howling wind of the deathly forest.

Cherry looked to see her friends in danger and rushed to try to help them. She then turned to see Lumiere and Cogsworth coming from nowhere to help Belle.

"Hold on, Cherie, I'll save you!" Lumiere called.

"Oh dear!" Cogsworth moaned.

They all looked to see Belle's face press against the ice, but they couldn't get her out. They were all too weak. Just then Cherry remembered her anger against Forte and used her strength to break down the ice for Belle to be free. She was angry enough to break a hole open for Belle to come out from.

Belle got out of the water for air as she was free. She had Chip in her hand. He spat out some water like a fountain and turned to her with a safe smile.

"Oh Chip, thank goodness you're safe." Belle shivered slightly.

"I wasn't scared." Chip smiled at her.

Cherry and Fife saw that under the water the tree rope tied around Belle's ankle and dragged her back into the water. Chip tried to pull Belle back in with her glove, but Belle was dragged right back in to possibly drown to death. Suddenly, they all heard the Beast's roar call to them in alarm. He was in his best suit with a curtain tied around behind his back. The Beast went in after Belle and stormed his head right back through the ice and carried Belle like a bride.

"Belle!" Chip cheered, but he frowned as he saw his master looking very angry.

The Beast saw Cherry and dragged her by her ankle all the way back to the castle. Philippe followed them. Cherry sighed as tears itched in her eyes.

"What have I done? This is all my fault..." Cherry broke down sobbing as the others followed.

"We all share some blame, mon ami." Lumiere told her. "For daring to hope for a Christmas."


	19. The Dungeon

Back at the castle, Belle was sentenced to the cold, dark dungeon with a blanket wrapped around her. The Beast glared at her as her vision came back.

"You said you'd never leave," he growled at her.

"I wasn't trying to leave," Belle bowed her head with her eyes closed. "I was just trying to make you happy."

"You broke your word." The Beast rushed to the door. "And for that, you will rot in this dungeon forever." He slammed the door, leaving Belle alone as the bell tolled midnight. It was now Christmas Day.

The Beast went in the West Wing as Cherry was bundled up in Forte's bed and snored wheezy. She sounded very sick and needed care. The Beast looked at her, pulled an extra blanket on her and stared out the window as Forte looked down at him.

"Oh, my dear old friend, I told you not to feel for her," Forte mocked sympathy to the Beast. "Things were so much simpler here before Cerise or Belle came along. Before we dared to..." Forte sharply exhaled in mid-sentence. "Hope."

"I thought she was the one..." The Beast sighed.

Cherry got up with a little yawn. She looked up at the giant pipe organ and beast as she went to the small table. She held up the magic mirror and wondered how it work.

"Show me Belle, please?" Cherry requested as she let out some nasty coughs.

The mirror flashed bright green and Cherry looked away with her eyes shut tight from the brightness. She looked back at it to see the dungeon where Belle was alone. In little to no time though, there was everyone coming to the dungeon to meet with Belle.

"Belle?" Chip called as the others went in with him.

"Hello cherie." Lumiere greeted.

"There she is." Mrs. Potts slowly said.

"Merry Christmas." Lumiere went to her with the others while Cherry let out nearly endless tears.

"Doesn't look so special to me." Chip looked down, disappointed.

"Oh Chip, I'm sorry," Belle sighed sadly. "Nothing's changed."

"I told you nothing would change!" Angelique called to her. "I told you the Master would not allow this. I told you Christmas was a hopeless folly!"

Belle looked away from Angelique's pessimism. Cherry felt like bawling like a baby. She pressed the mirror against her chest as tears escaped her eyes from the angel ornament's negativity.

"But...." Angelique spoke again, which made Cherry remove the mirror to look again. "I was wrong..."

"Hmm?" Cherry sniffled, looking at the angel go close to Belle. Belle also looked at Angelique.

Angelique: When I felt lost and lonely  
Not a dream in my head  
Your words lifted my spirits high  
I remember what you said

As long as there's Christmas  
I truly believe that hope  
Is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive

Belle, Angelique & Cherry: As long as our guiding star shines above  
There'll always be Christmas  
So there will always be a time when the world  
Is filled with peace and love


	20. Forte's Wrath

"Cerise, are you okay?" the Beast asked as the mirror flashed back to normal and Cherry coughed hoarsely.

"I wanna go home...." Cherry mumbled. "I don't feel well..."

"You do look a little pale..." The Beast picked Cherry up and tucked her back into bed.

Cherry coughed a little and hugged the pillow as she slowly drifted off to sleep. The Beast was unsure of what to do now.

"Ah, it tears me up to see you this way, Master," Forte drawled. "Why do you torment yourself? There's the symbol of your dreaded curse. Destroy it and end these adolescent notions of love and redemption. End your pain forever."

Cherry looked slightly to see the Beast about to destroy his enchanted rose, thus making the spell permanent. She wanted to stop him but she was too sick and weak and just shrugged it off as she drifted back to Dream Land.

"Yes.... Do it!" Forte got the Beast to fulfill his dreaded wishes. "SMASH IT!"

The Beast roared very loud, it almost disturbed Cherry, but she was still asleep. Just then as the jar was off, a small petal fell and landed on the present Belle had left for him before she went out looking for a Christmas tree. He then noticed the present.

"Belle?" he thought as he grabbed the present.

"What is it?" Forte looked over to see the smashing not happening. "What're you doing?"

The Beast finished unwrapping the present and walked to his chair by the fireplace.

"Ooohh.... A storybook...." Forte mocked. "Does this one have pretty pictures you can color?" he chuckled. "Utterly dreadful, Master."

"No! This one's different!" the Beast huffed as he held the book open. "It's from Belle and Cerise..."

"Well, that would account for the creative wrapping and childish drawings," Forte mumbled.

"QUIET!" The Beast growled. "I want to read."

Forte groaned, rolling his eyes as the Beast sat by the fire. He then looked down at Cherry to see her shivering and whimpering in her sleep. He glared at her, but then his expression softened as he saw a poor, innocent girl far away from home in sickness and not in health. He summoned some green lasers to gently rock her to sleep. Forte smiled as Cherry was now calm and restful and looked to see the Beast leaving the room.

"No Master!" he cried. "Come back! She'll only prolong your torment!"

It was after midnight. The Beast had finished reading his homemade present from Belle and Cherry and went to the dungeon to mend ways with Belle. Cherry was asleep in the bed sick from a terrible cold she had gotten from being outside in the snow-covered castle with only her autumn jacket.

"Cerise!" Forte blared to the ill girl.

"Huh...?" Cherry droned from sickness.

"Get the mirror," Forte demanded, pulling her out of the bed. "I want to see what's going on without me."

Cherry sniffled her nose and wiped the dripping with her sleeve as she walked over to the enchanted mirror on the nightstand.

"Show me... *cough, cough* Belle..." Cherry wheezed and sneezed. The mirror flashed green and showed an image of Belle in the dungeon dancing with Lumiere, Cogsworth and the enchanted ornaments.

They stopped once Adam came in.

"Uh-oh! The Master!" Chip cried.

"Uhh... Belle..." the Beast said in his beastly voice, twiddling his clawed fingers together. "Can you forgive me...?" His sky blue eyes looked into her hazel eyes.

Everyone looked up at him and up at Belle. She gave a smile and nod and looked back at the Beast.

"Of course..." Belle sounded sincere. "Merry Christmas..."

"Merry Christmas." the Beast smiled.

Everyone in the dungeon cheered.

"Let's give Belle the Christmas she's always wanted!" the Beast proclaimed.

Cherry smiled and some icky tears escaped her eyes as she gently coughed. Her cheerfulness turned to worry as Forte watched with her what had just happened.

"So, Beast gets girl and it's a happy ending for everyone," Forte sneered. "Enchantment lifted... and Forte fades into the background... No longer important, no longer needed..." Forte growled as he grew very aggressive. His anger nearly matched more than Adam as a beast. "I THINK NOT!" the jealous organ slammed down his keyboard, making a powerful vibration and melody heard throughout the castle. The windows shattered, a chandelier zoomed down quickly.

"OH CRUD!" Cherry cried as the castle was being destroyed with music and Forte was literally bringing the house down. She ran all around the big room, trying to look for an escape through her teary vision and ailment.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE I NEVER TOOK A LESSON!?" Forte laughed evilly. He then got worried as he saw Cherry stumbling around and looked as though she could get killed with everyone else. He then summoned blasts of his green laser sheet music to lift her high above the floor, not knowing she had a horrible fear of heights.

Cherry whimpered and cried for her life as she was being lifted high above and she grew panicked once she saw Forte's face.

"Do not be afraid, I'm trying to help you..." Forte said gently, but she couldn't hear him.

"Maestro!" a tiny voice squeaked. Forte and Cherry looked down to see it was Fife the piccolo. "Stop! What do you think you're doing?"

"Don't you see, Fife?" Forte jeered. "THEY CAN'T FALL IN LOVE IF THEY'RE... DEAD!" he laughed creepy.

"I'll tell you what I see!" Fife snapped. "A big old wind bag!" he then laughed nervously as he failed to be threatening.

"You could've joined me Fife, but I see my triumph is a solo act!" Forte chuckled as he knocked his music box open, messing up various paper sheet music.

"My solo!" Fife cried. "It's blank!"

"So naïve," Forte taunted. "You're second fiddle, Fife! And that's ALL you'll ever be!"

"Maestro, you're scaring me..." Cherry whimpered quietly as she put her hands to her face, wanting to be waken up from this horrible nightmare.

"WE CAN REMAIN AS WE ARE, FOREVER AND EVER!" Forte laughed loudly as he caused more mayhem.

The fun stopped for a moment once the beast, The Beast, yelled out, "FORTE!" The Beast slammed open the double doors as the lightning flashed against his face. He obviously wasn't in the mood for Forte's reign of terror. "ENOUGH!" the Beast demanded.

"Heavens... Master..." Forte sounded calm as the Beast walked over. He then went back to vengeful as he sent a blast to the Beast to knock him down. "YOU'RE NOT SINGING!" his voice echoed throughout the stone walls.

"Stop! Stop it, Maestro!" Cherry cried as she was lifted up even higher. "You could kill someone!"

"It's all apart of the plan, my dear." Forte smirked.

Cherry looked over to see Cogsworth, Lumiere and Angelique running to prevent the bell jar from falling off the stand, thus making the curse permanent. She could see Forte wanted to remain an organ forever for attention. Tears of fear and sickness coated around her as she wanted to go home now more than ever.

"IS THIS HAPPY ENOUGH FOR YOU, MASTER!? I KNOW I'M DOWNRIGHT GIDDY!" Forte roared, then made Cherry face him. "Cerise, don't you see? If I keep this up, they won't forget me and I won't be forgotten!"

"I wouldn't forget you, even if you did all this!" Cherry said.

"You... You'd never forget me?" Forte sounded touched.

"Before you did this, you were like a father to me," Cherry explained. "You kept me warm, told me stories, made sure I was safe. But now you go off and do all this mess... I hope you're proud of yourself."

"Cerise... I had no idea..." Forte toned down a little. "You'd never forget me... I should change my ways... and..."

"MASTER! THE KEYBOARD!" Fife cried as more lasers flooded the room.

The Beast with all his strength lifted the keyboard up to stop Forte's laser powers. Forte tried to play more music, but it was useless. He let out an exhausted sigh as his lasers faded and Cherry dropped from mid-air and landed safely in Belle's arms.

"Are you okay, Cerise?" Belle asked.

"Fine..." Cherry said in a shaky voice, then let out a nasty cough.

"Master... Please..." Forte's voice was very weak and not as booming. "I...I..."

The Beast didn't listen, he just slammed the keyboard against Forte's pipes. Forte tried to get out of the sudden pain impacted on him, but accidentally unbolted himself from the wall. He then slowly fell and cried out as his face planted against the floor with papers scattering across the room. Everyone looked as doom was upon them and the nightmares of Maestro Forte were finally over. The Beast had some remorse though.


	21. The Enchanted Christmas

A while passed and everyone agreed to meet up and on with the Christmas celebration. The boys of the castle wore blue bow ties. Angelique went over to Fife, noticing him.

"Fife, where have you been all this time?" Angelique asked.

"I was hiding," Fife stared at the floor. "I was helping Maestro to sabatoge the Christmas celebration, he promised me a solo, but he seemed to be more interested with Cerise than me. I'm sorry."

"That's okay, Fife, I'm sure Belle and the Master can forgive you." Angelique smiled warmly.

Fife turned bright red from blushing. "Angelique, you're kind of pretty..."

"But of course I am." Angelique hovered to the others, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Chip and Cherry as she was slowly feeling better, but still had a nasty cough. "Are you feeling well, Cerise?" she asked.

"Better," Cherry sniffled. "Where are Belle and the Beast?"

"They'll be here momentarily, I assure you." Angelique gave her a warm smile.

"The ballroom's very lovely, Ms. Angelique." Cherry smiled at the tree topper.

"And she said it was impossible." Lumiere smirked.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!" Angelique waved a finger. "I said it was impossible, without me!"

"Everyone! Here they come!" Cogsworth shushed everyone as he waited anxiously for the arrival as he heard footsteps behind the doors.

The door opened and Mr. Feuerwerker opened the door with his pic axe assistants. The Beast wore an elegant royal blue jacket, pants and his long mane was tied with a blue ribbon and he took Belle's hand. She had her hair down in a unique fashion and she had golden opera gloves and an overflowing ball gown.

"Belle's so beautiful." Cherry smiled as she gently coughed.

"It's wonderful!" Belle noticed the Christmas tree decorated in the ball room.

"Merry Christmas, Belle." the Beast smiled.

"Joyeux Noël." Belle smiled back at him.

It was very late, so in the next few hours everyone prepared for bed. Belle and the Beast were set for bed and now Cherry was walking down the corridor as everyone else went to bed themselves. Cherry walked down and felt a sudden aching chill down her spine as she walked by the music room doors. She gulped and gently cracked open the door and put a hand to her mouth as she hiccupped and saw the shattered remains of Maestro Forte alone on the cold, hard, floor.

"Cerise," a voice called to her. Cherry turned her head and spotted the Beast. "Don't go in there, you should stay in other parts of the castle."

"S-Sorry, Mr. Beast..." Cherry held herself nervously.

"Come now, time for bed." the Beast took her hand and led her to her room to sleep and stay comfortable in. He tucked her in with a smile. "Good night, Merry Christmas, Cerise."

"Merry Christmas, Beast." Cherry said back and gently lay down in her guest bed and bundled up in the toasty, warm sheets. Although Cherry's sleeping was warm and cuddly, her dreams weren't so warm and cuddly that night and for some years to come.


	22. Presents for the Girls

Christmas had been over for a while, but Cherry kept a lot of people up at night with her screaming in her sleep. To make up for it, when it wasn't too miserable and cold outside, Belle allowed Cherry to go outside with her in the snow to perhaps maybe talk about it. Belle was like an older sister figure to Cherry. Cogsworth, Lumiere and the Beast were over the balcony and Belle walked with Cherry and Philippe out in the snow-covered yard, the Beast's dog, Sultan was with them.

"So Cerise, what's bothering you?" Belle asked as she gently stroked Philippe's muzzle.

"Why do you think something's bothering me?" Cherry asked as she looked out in the distance.

"I heard you at night," Belle explained. "You were screaming and crying in your sleep."

"Oh... Yeah... I had nightmares recently..."

"I was always told if something scares you it's good to talk about it and then it's not so scary."

"Well..." Cherry looked up at the older girl. "I... I've been... I've been having nightmares about... Maestro Forte..." Cherry nearly passed out saying his name.

"Forte?" Belle turned to her in worry.

"After we went to bed and celebrated Christmas, I went to see his room and... I was worried that he'd come back to life to try to hurt me..." Cherry whimpered.

Belle turned to her and walked over. "Cerise, let me tell you this, Forte is not going to hurt you anymore. He's gone now. If you see him again, he's just a dream or a nightmare, and nothing more. Do you understand?"

"I guess..." Cherry looked up at her.

"I promise, he won't hurt you anymore. Why don't we change the subject?"

"Did the Beast like his present from us?" Cherry asked.

"Yes," Belle smiled. "He told me he was about to destroy his bell jar and then he remembered the present was there and he read it and loved it. He says you're a great artist too."

"What did he give you?"

"Nothing really, but that's okay, Christmas isn't about getting, it's about giving..."

"Belle?" the Beast came up behind the girls and they turned their heads at him with curiosity. "Could you both come with me for a moment?"

The girls went inside, listening to the Beast. He came back at them after Belle took off her cloak and Cherry took off her jacket. The Beast came toward them once they were settled.

"Belle, there's something I want to show you, you can come too, Cerise if you want." the Beast said. "Both of you close your eyes."

Cherry and Belle raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's a surprise." the Beast said.

Cherry and Belle closed their eyes. Belle took Cherry's hand as she used her free hand to cover her eyes and both girls followed the Beast after he took Belle's free hand. They had walked for a while together.

"Can I look now?" Belle asked.

"No, not yet." the Beast replied. "Wait here."

Cherry and Belle kept their eyes closed, but it felt hard once they heard curtains pull back and there was a flash of bright light.

"Now can we look?" Cherry asked.

"Alright, now." the Beast told them both.

Cherry and Belle opened their eyes and did a double take as they looked around with awestruck. There were several books upstairs, downstairs, all around the room of the castle. Belle looked the most impressed and delighted.

"I can't believe it!" Belle smiled. "I never seen so many books in all my life!"

"You... You like it?" the beast asked with a small smile.

"It's wonderful!" Belle squealed.

"You may both have it." the Beast smiled at the girls. "But Cerise, I have an even better surprise for you."

"Do I have to close my eyes?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, come along now." the Beast took Cherry's tiny hand as she closed her eyes. The Beast led Cherry in a different room and took her hands from her eyes and Cherry's eyes were as big as Belle's in the castle library. "This is just for you."

It was the castle study, but it was full of blank paper and ink quills. The Beast had changed the room recently to make it into an art room just for Cherry.

"What do you think, Cerise?" the Beast asked.

"Oh my gosh!" Cherry gushed. "You did this for me?"

"Yes, you have as much right as Belle does around here." the Beast smiled.

"OH THANK YOU!" Cherry clung onto his arm and hugged him really tight.

The Beast smiled as he had made both girls in the castle very proud.


	23. The Dinner Party

Cherry sighed heavily and stared out the window to see the snow-covered castle grounds. It felt like this was the longest winter of her life. This castle was strange and had enchanted objects for a castle staff who were all very friendly, except of course, for Maestro Forte, the former court composer. They were all like a surrogate family to her. Cogsworth was a lot like Cherry's father in a good mood, the Beast was like her father on a regular basis when scolding her older brother, Mike. Mrs. Potts was like the grandmother Cherry never had and Mrs. Potts felt a mutual feeling, Cherry was like the daughter/granddaughter she never had. Fife and Chip were like her new little cousins or brothers, Angelique was like an older sister, but Cherry was still unhappy.

Cherry blew hot air against the brisk cold window she looked out from and drew a sad face. She was too homesick to remain happy in the enchanted castle. Cherry hoped with the castle staff that Belle's power of love toward the Beast could release them from the spell and hopefully, Cherry could go back home to her family, she missed them really crazily. It was a dark winter night, and earlier, Cherry was surprised to meet more members of the castle group, how many servants does this castle have?

Cherry had meet Chandelaria, the chandelier, who did not have a specific job, but was a good friend of Babette and Angelique. Webster was the castle writer who had been turned into a simple dictionary, he often inspired Cherry with her writing and urges her to use stronger words when she writes stories in her own time using the castle study. Crane was turned into paper sheets and he often provided Cherry with more paper if she needed it. LePlume was a quill, he didn't mind when Cherry would write with him, but sometimes he wished she wouldn't squeeze so hard and she often uses normal quills to do her writing.

Cherry lazily went exploring one night and saw Cogsworth lighting Chandelaria's lights as it was getting darker and darker.

"Good afternoon, Cerise." Cogsworth glanced at the younger girl.

"Good afternoon." Cherry droned, yawning heavily and looking bored out of her mind.

"Doesn't Chandelaria look radiant?" Cogsworth smiled at the living chandelier.

"You and Lumiere should get together." Cherry joked. "You have the perfect light."

"Height?" Chandelera sounded offended and sent herself above the table. "What does height got to do with it?"

"Light, Chandeliera, light," Cogsworth corrected, then turned to Cherry. "Cerise, you must project more. You are a little girl and you must speak up when talking to grown ups."

"Yes, Cogsworth." Cherry replied, sounding irritated that he picked at her way of speaking.

"Well, why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Chandelira asked as Lumiere came over, lighting himself. "So, it'll be just the two of us? Won't that be marvelous?"

"Of course, madam." Lumiere replied, bowing to her.

"This sounds serious." Cherry commented, sliding her hands into her pockets.

"Indeed Cerise," Cogsworth told her. "Also Belle and the Master are going to have one of their first meals together."

"Is she going to say oui? Remember last time." Cherry sounded worried.

"She should say oui," Cogsworth replied and smiled at her French vocabulary. "Impressive Cerise, you have been taking French lessons as you adapted here?"

"Here and there," Cherry shrugged. "I pick it up from you guys most of the time."

"Well, you have learned very well." Lumiere complimented, which made the 10-year-old girl blush.

"Where is the Beast anyway?" Cherry looked around.

"Sending his messages with LePlume, Crane, and Witherspoon." Cogsworth answered. "He needs more fire wood in the castle. Ever since the enchantment, the Master has used more instant messaging since the villagers know not of his appearance."

"Makes sense." Cherry said. "Can't say I know who Witherspoon is."

"Witherspoon is the castle carrying pigeon," Lumiere explained. "He's highly trained to send messages to France for the Master."

"Ah." Cherry said, understanding.

"Are you alright, Cerise?" Chandeliera asked, concerned. "You look a little unhappy about something. Is it another Maestro Forte nightmare?"

"No, I just miss my family." Cherry said, sadly.

"Is that why you were being unpleasant throughout the Christmas season?" Cogsworth asked.

Cherry nodded, slowly.

"Oh, dear, I wish we could do something for you, but I promise, it's not all that bad." Lumiere put a hand on her shoulder to settle her bad mood.

"I'll be alright, really," Cherry gave a false smile. "I think I'll go see Belle."

"Go right ahead." Cogsworth smiled and waved her off gently so she wouldn't be worse than she already was.

 

Cherry slowly walked down the nearly endless corridors of the castle. This place was fun at first, but now she was just severely homesick. After all, she had been through a lot lately. Cherry shuddered every time she passed the music room in the West Wing. She knew Forte had to be dead now, she saw him fall along with the others. Why was he still bothering her? She should just forget about him, he terrified her, and yet, Cherry felt drawn to him for some reason.

Cherry pulled out of her thoughts as she saw Belle. "Bonjour, Belle." Cherry wearily greeted.

"Bonjour, Cerise," Belle greeted warmly. "That's a great pronunciation. You even sound like you're a French girl yourself."

"Merci." Cherry said, again, wearily.

"Cerise, are you alright?" Belle's smile disappeared.

"I miss my Mom, Dad, and even Mike..." Cherry groaned.

"Oh, Cerise." Belle pulled Cherry into a tight hug to hopefully get her mind off her homesickness. "Listen, I'm about to have dinner with the Beast, why don't you join us?"

"Oh, it's a couple thing, I shouldn't ruin it for you guys." Cherry moaned, feeling insecure.

"I insist, you can be our little guest." Belle smiled at her.

"I think the Beast likes you." Cherry teased with a smirk.

"I think so too," Belle giggled. "He looks funny around me sometimes as our friendship grew over time. Come on, let's get to the dining room, we can talk along the way."

"Okay, Belle." Cherry smiled and followed Belle back to the dining room.

The girls talked among most things so Cherry could conquer them, physically and mentally. Along the way, they passed Cogsworth.

"So Belle, what's new?" Cherry asked.

"Well, I've been reading the most wonderful book." Belle replied with a charming smile.

"Well, perhaps, you could tell us all about it at dinner." Cogsworth suggested. "Things have been pleasantly tranquil with him of late."

"Tranquil?" Belle wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I only meant to refer to how well you and His Grace have been getting along." Cogsworth replied.

"Yes," Belle chuckled lightly. "We have."

"Perhaps, well, 'tranquil' isn't quite the right word," Cogsworth went on.

"What does tranquil mean anyway?" Cherry asked as they passed a doorway.

"Calm," a voice called to them.

They all turned to see Webster.

"Serene," Webster continued to translate for the little girl. "In a word, harmonious."

"That's a good word," Belle smiled at him. "You're a very smart dictionary."

"I'm sure they all are, Belle, even ones that don't talk." Cherry replied.

"Allow me to present myself," Webster continued. "Webster, at your service."

"Nice to meet you, Webster," Belle greeted with a smile. "Won't you join us?"

"But of course," Webster drawled. "For, I am, after all, indispensable, irreplaceable, essentially-"

Cogsworth glared at him with his hands on his hips.

"He's worse than my mom when we visit my Daddy's family." Cherry told Cogsworth, then followed Belle and Webster to the dining room.

 

The Beast was mumbling to himself on how to properly greet Belle once she comes in to join him for dinner. He then gasped with fear like his world was about to end as Belle came in with three uninvited guests. The Beast gulped and uttered the best greeting he could spit out. "Mademoiselle, your presense here this evening warms my heart." he said as he took her hand like a gentleman.

Belle looked surprised from his gesture. She then withdrew her hand, looking shocked and stood calmly. "Why, thank you." she replied.

Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Cherry cheered that she took the greeting well and it was proper enough to be like a nice, young man. Cherry ate with them, though the Beast wanted to be alone with Belle. Cherry then decided to be quiet most of the time so they could have their time together. Belle and the Beast were more like her parents every day and she seemed to have thought of them as such to cope with her homesickness.

"I," Belle stammered a little, trying to make conversation as it was very quiet in the air. "I was just telling Cogsworth and Cerise about the most wonderful book. It's about a girl who lives with her step-mother, a wicked woman who makes her stay inside and work day and night."

Cherry waited patiently to get some food as Lumiere and Chandeliera watched them and stayed quiet so it could feel more like Belle and the Beast were having alone time together. Chandeliera then bumped Lumiere as she caught him looking at Belle, rather lustfully.

"Of course, she becomes terribly lonely." Belle continued telling about her new book.

"Chandeliera, you're bright." Lumiere whispered as the lights were getting too bright.

Cherry agreed and rubbed her eyes from the scolding bright flames.

"Well, of course," Chandeliera replied. "I'm exceptionally intelligent. Doesn't take a genius to tell you that."

"No, your light is too bright!" Cherry explained.

"Yes, yes, you'll spoil the mood." Lumiere added in agreement.

"Boil the food?" Chandeliera asked, not understanding from the lowness of his voice. She then laughed. "Oh, goodness no! That's the cook's job!"

"But the evil step-mother forbids it." Belle continued telling her story, as if she didn't know Cherry, Lumiere and Chandeliera were having their own private conversation. "Not until her work is finished. Isn't that terrible?"

The Beast grunted nervously. He wasn't sure what to tell her since he has never really read a book. He was taught how to read when he was younger, but had no interest from Webster's tutoring.

"Is something wrong?" Belle asked, noticing his fidgeting.

"It's a little warm in here," the Beast replied, anxiously as he gripped his collar. "That's all. Please, continue."

"I can see my own shadow!" Lumiere snapped at Chandeliera as he tried to be quiet as Belle continued telling the story. "Rise up!"

"I'm seeing spots." Cherry added, feeling dizzy, turning pale and getting warmed.

"Wise up?" Chandelira snarled at Lumiere, misunderstanding him again. "I won't stand for such insults! I deserve respect."

"Shush, shush, all of you," Cogsworth hushed them as they were getting louder. "You're creating a spectacle."

Cherry rubbed her eyes as Chandeliera rose up as told and Lumiere turned from her, feeling very angered.

"Excuse me," the Beast interrupted Belle's story as she got to the part about no way to get to the royal ball. "Cerise, could you open the window."

"Okay." Cherry turned in her seat, then hopped down on the floor to get to the nearest window.

Cogsworth stopped her, turning to the Beast. "Your Eminence, the air could cause a chill."

"Very, well," the Beast waved Cherry off, then turned to Belle. "Please, continue."

"So you won't believe what the fairy godmother does," Belle once again continued the story of Cinderella. "She casts a spell that solves all the girl's problems! But, there's a catch. It only lasts until midnight."

The Beast growled as he was overly warm. "ENOUGH!" he growled. "The window! Cerise, open the window!"

"But, Cogsworth said-" Cherry replied.

"NOW!" the Beast roared at her.

"Open the window!" Cogsworth said frantically.

Cherry nodded, got out of her seat again and went to the nearest window to the Beast so he could have fresh air. Cherry used all her strength to open the window, then the howling wind from winter blew in. The wind blew all over, making Lumiere's lights go out and Belle's hair flew in the wind.

"Are you still warm?" Belle asked, nervously.

"Mm-hmm." the Beast replied.

The wind was enough to make the kitchen ware shiver. It didn't surprise Cherry because of the place she was in. Cherry held herself as her teeth chattered and she shook chills all around her body, not just her frigid spine.

"Others are getting cold." Belle said as some snow flakes even blew inside.

"Perhaps they should leave the room." the Beast said to that.

Belle was struck by that comment and glared at the Beast. "That's not very congenial."

"Am I the only one who needs subtitles around here?" Cherry asked as she tried to keep herself warm.

"Congenial," Webster started to explain to Cherry and the Beast. "Cordial, pleasant, agreeable. And for a definitive definition-"

The Beast growled at him to shut him up. "I don't have to be-" the Beast tried to say the word Belle said, but then decided against it. "Well, it's my castle and I make the rules!"

"Just because it's your castle doesn't mean you should be rude." Belle pointed out.

"Rude," Webster defined again. "Offensive, primitive, abrupt-"

"I know what it means!" the Beast growled as he shoved Webster off the table.

"He helped invent that word." Cherry commented.

"Who asked you?" the Beast shoved her down, making a bloody scratch on her cheek.

"Webster! Cerise!" Belle cried as the dictionary and little girl fell, in pain on the cold floor. Belle then bent to them as they were in pain and agony. "Oh, you poor things."

"Dazed, disoriented..." Webster mumbled as Belle put his tiny glasses back on.

"That was an awful thing to do," Belle said as she ripped off some of her apron to put on Cherry's scar. She turned to the Beast with anger. "You're acting rude and foolish." Belle then picked Cherry up and took her out of the room.

"Belle... Am I dying?" Cherry asked, shakily.

"You're going to be okay, let's get you to your room to rest." Belle told her like a thoughtful mother as they went down the hallways. "We don't need that mean old beast."


	24. Letter of Apology

Cherry and Belle stayed in their room. Belle tucked Cherry in the bed to help her heal and be there in case she needed anything. Belle passed most of the time reading her new book, Cinderella. Belle had told Cogsworth she and Cherry won't be coming out of the room because of the Beast's unruly behavior. Belle then went to sleep as Cherry kept resting throughout the night.

Cherry also often had night terrors of Maestro Forte, but since Belle was there with her, the nightmares seemed to rarely come. Cherry then woke up as the bright winter sun cast through the windows.

"Morning, any nigtmares?" Belle asked casually.

"Not this time," Cherry replied, sitting up in the bed with a smile. "Merci beaucop for staying with me."

"You're quite welcome." Belle giggled at her gratuitous French.

"How long have you been here?"

"I haven't left since I brought you here last night after dinner with the Beast. How does your cut feel?"

Cherry rubbed her scarred cheek and the blood seemed to have stopped leaking. "I guess I'm better."

"Good, I was very worried about you, Cerise."

"So was I," Madame Armoire said, looking down at the poor girl. "You're still quite brave to take that strike to the cheek without crying."

"I've been through worse." Cherry replied.

"Who does the Beast think he is?" Belle sighed. "He acts worse than Gaston!"

There was then a knock at the door.

"Maybe that's the Beast coming for an apology." Cherry said, hopefully, gripping the top of the duvet.

Belle's eyes lit up and she went to the door, hoping Cherry was right. She rushed to the door and tied the bow in her hair tighter and took a deep breath. She really loved the Beast and she hoped she could get him to be pleasant with her back so they could become a couple. Belle brushed some of her hair back and opened the doors, but there was no Beast behind them.

"Down here." Cogsworth's voice said.

Belle looked down to see the mantel clock and candelabra.

"You want me to apologize to him?" Belle asked them, as though she knew why they had come as she walked toward Cherry. Belle then looked down solemnly. "I suppose I do owe him an apology. For calling him rude, I mean."

"That's a good idea." Cherry replied.

"So, you'll do it?" Cogsworth asked Belle, hopefully.

"Yes," Belle answered. "Right after he apologizes to me first."

 

Lumiere and Cogsworth shrugged, unsure how to handle the situation. They then left Belle to her privacy as Cherry followed them. She felt well enough to walk again, so she went with the boys to cook up a way to get Belle and the Beast back together.

"This must be put delicately." Lumiere said as they pondered the situation.

"Leave it to me." Cogsworth said.

Cherry shivered as they went on into the Beast's room. She turned to see the shattered remains of Maestro Forte. It was very emotionally scarring for a child Cherry's age to witness and see such a horrible fate. Cherry walked over gently and looked down at the broken pipe organ. She picked up a piece of his paper sheet music with a sad sigh.

"Cerise, get away from there." Lumiere told her sharply.

Cherry looked back at him, put the paper down and followed the mantel clock and candelabra back into the Beast's room. The three of them looked up at the Beast as Cogsworth tried to tell the Beast what Belle told them.

"So, you see, she has agreed to apologize," Cogsworth stated, calmly.

The Beast sat back in his chair and he had a pleasant look on his face. He looked almost happy.

"Yes, there's one minor catch, however." Cogsworth added.

"I feel like this is gonna be painful." Cherry mumbled to herself.

Cogsworth told the Beast what Belle told them. In response, the Beast roared viciously and threw the three of them out the doors. Lumiere landed by a shattered chandelier, Cogsworth inside Forte's old sheet music box and Cherry landed by a broken pipe.

"I WILL NEVER APOLOGIZE!" the Beast growled darkly at them.

Cherry ignored what happened to avoid making Belle feel a lot worse. She decided to go to her and she tried to ignore the frightening state of what became of the music room. It was like it was haunted now since Forte was long dead. Cherry walked to see Belle stare out the snow-covered window, thinking of the Beast and felt bad to see her like that.

Belle then turned to see Cherry. "Hello, Cer-" Belle then noticed something about her. "Cerise, are you okay? You look as though you've seen a ghost."

"Um, never mind that." Cherry told her. "What's wrong with you?"

"It's the Beast..." Belle sighed and picked Cherry up to talk all about it at the same time, the Beast was feeling guilty in his room.

After talking, the hours grew into days. Cherry met up with Mrs. Potts, Lumiere and Cogsworth as they glanced at the bell jar containing the enchanted rose as it began to wilt.

 

"I'm begining to wonder if they'll ever speak to each other again." Mrs. Potts glanced at the rose as they were running out of time.

"They have to hurry before the last rose petal falls or you guys will be enchanted forever." Cherry said as a petal fell from the glittering rose.

"Yes," Lumiere said, then looked back at her. "How do you know about that?"

Cherry heaved a sharp sigh. "Maestro Forte told me."

"You shouldn't have spent so much time with him," Mrs. Potts told her. "No wonder you're so depressed."

"Yes, Mrs. Potts." Cherry said, miserably.

"Well, I say we give it more time." Cogsworth advised.

"Oh, no!" Mrs. Potts cried as yet another rose petal fell, making them all ache.

"Easy for a clock to say..." Lumiere commented, sadly.

"There's certinately no point in fretting about it here," Mrs. Potts shook her spout, then left with the others. "Why don't you come have a crumpet with me, Cerise?"

"No thanks, but thank you for asking." Cherry smiled at her, then followed as everyone hung their heads. She then paced LePlume, Webster and Crane. "What are you guys doing?"

"It's up to us, mes amis," LePlume said. "We must act, act now, and act fast!"

"What's your plan?" Cherry asked the quill.

"So," LePlume thought for a minute, then drew a complete blank. "Any ideas?"

"Well," Crane spoke up. "The boss ought to apologize."

"In a word, yes," Webster agreed. "But we can't do it for him."

"Why not?" LePlume asked as he hatched an idea.

"What?" Cherry didn't like the sound of that idea or how it would be even possible.

"Just follow us." LePlume told her as they went into the castle study which was now Cherry's art/story studio.

 

Cherry wrote with LePlume as Webster told her what to write on Crane. Cherry followed along, but with Webster's vast vocabulary, it seemed difficult and challenging. He used big words and words she didn't even know since she was a fourth grader. Cherry finished the paper and rolled it up.

"Short." Crane commented.

"Sweet." Webster added.

"Sincere." LePlume finished.

"I doubt the Beast would use words like that, but I guess it could work." Cherry shrugged.

Cherry then bird called for Witherspoon. The pigeon came, Cherry tied the note around his leg and sent him off to Belle. Cherry then went to Belle's room to avoid seeming suspicious.

"Hey, what's new?" Cherry called.

"Cerise!" Chip's eyes lit up as he saw Cherry after his mother poured tea into him.

"Hey Chip, I feel like I haven't seen you in a while." Cherry smiled, coming to the tea party.

"You look like a monster's wife." Chip laughed at her wild bed hair.

Cherry darted her eyes at him.

"Chip, be nice." Mrs. Potts scolded.

"Oops, sorry Maman." Chip apologized.

"Now, to Cerise." Mrs. Potts prompted.

"Sorry Cerise..." Chip smiled sheepishly at her.

"That's okay," Cherry brushed her hair down, then felt calm as Witherspoon came in with the message she, LePlume, Crane and Webster wrote.

"Goodness!" Mrs. Potts gasped from his very appearance, surprised.

"A letter?" Belle was surprised to get a message from someone. "Who could it be from?"

"Hm, I haven't the foggiest..." Mrs. Potts wondered herself.

"Witherspoon!" Cogsworth called as he came in with Lumiere. "It came within the castle."

"It must be from the Master." Lumiere hinted.

Belle opened the scroll and read through it. Belle was surprised by the wording, but she knew it had to be from him. "It is from him!" she beamed. "The trouble between us is over."

"Jolly good fun!" Cherry laughed and clapped her hands.

Belle took the letter lovingly, and walked out of her room. The others followed to see how this would turn out. They went past the music room and Belle went in to see the Beast as he paced anxiously.

"Cerise.... Cerise..." a weak voice called.

"Huh?" Cherry wondered as the others went in the Beast's room. The doors closed and Cherry was alone. "Is someone there?" she asked as it seemed spooky as she was alone.


	25. The Perfect World

"Who's there?" Cherry demanded. She tried to hide her fear, but you could tell she was pretty frightened.

"Cerise..." a weak voice called to her, it sounded like Forte.

"Maestro?" Cherry asked, anxiously as she stepped closer and looked down at the shattered organ.

"Cerise..." the voice drawled again.

Cherry backed up, thinking her nightmares were making all the supernatural powers real. She went to the door and joined the others with Belle and the Beast. Forte is just a dream now, and nothing more. He's long gone and he won't bother her again.

"Your graciousness has put me to shame." Belle said to the Beast as Cherry went in, hands in her pockets as always.

"It has?" the Beast asked, dryly.

"I'm only sorry that it took me so long." Belle walked off as the Beast was touched by her words. "I want you to know I never meant to call you a fool. I'm the one who's been foolish, and stubborn, and petty, and unwilling to forgive."

"I-I'm so happy you came..." the Beast said in a very tender voice, making Cherry smile.

Belle looked delighted. She turned to him and rushed to his open arms. "Then you'll forgive me?"

"Of course." the Beast replied.

 

That night, peace was restored in the castle. The lights were on and Belle read her book to the Beast for entertainment as they sat by the roaring, warm fire. Mrs. Potts, Chip, Crane, Webster, LePlume, Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Cherry decided to watch. Cherry was stroking Sultan the footstool as he slept by the warm fire. The Beast ate seeds while she read aloud to him.

"'As the carriage rolled forward, the girl looked back'," Belle began to read as the Beast crunched his food, rather noisly. "'At the flowering farm, then drew herself up courageously for the... Journey ahead...'." Belle paused as the Beast continued to chomp. "Um, do you like it so far?" she asked about the book.

Everyone in the room nodded with mild agreement.

"Yes," the Beast replied in content. "Keep reading."

"'Her childhood held such sweet'-" Belle paused again as she was interrupted by another noisy chomp, disturbing her. "'Memories, which she would cherish like precious gems'-" Belle stopped, then gently closed her book and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry. It's hard to read while you eat those."

"But they're my favorite." the Beast defended with his mouth full.

"I can read later, if you like." Belle offered.

"Leaving?"

"No, I just can't read while you eat."

"Maybe you can eat them later, sir." Cherry offered.

The Beast widened his eyes. He looked at the girls and his bowl of food, wondering what to do. He growled silently, which made everyone look with anticipation, wondering what his next move would be. "Very well." he said, calmly and put the bowl aside for now.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief as the Beast put the bowl of food beside Mrs. Potts, Chip and another teacup.

"I must say, His Highness is most considerate this evening." Cogsworth complimented.

"Not at all." the Beast smiled proudly.

"And his temper, so controlled." Lumiere added.

"Thank you." the Beast smiled.

"We wouldn't want you to write another letter of apology, would we?" Cogsworth asked, making Crane, LePlume, Cherry and Webster groan. Why did he have to say that?

"What do you mean?" the Beast demanded, knowing he didn't write Belle that letter.

Cherry ran with LePlume, Crane and Webster since they knew now they were all in trouble. Mrs. Potts glared at them as they left.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Cherry shrieked.

They all ran away into the castle study to get away from the Beast's fiery temper. Mrs. Potts stumbled inside and spotted them all.

"Webster, could you come down here?" Mrs. Potts called up to the book-case.

Webster poked out and jumped down next to her on the table.

"LePlume, surely you can do better than that." Mrs. Potts glanced at the quill hidden with the plants. She then turned to the map section. "And Crane, you're much too short to be a map. Come over here." Mrs. Potts then looked under the desk. "Sorry Cerise, but you have to get up pretty early to fool me, I may be old, but I'm wise."

Cherry sighed and came out of her hiding spot as they were all now together.

"I want you to know that I knew of your scheme from the start, gentlemen and young lady." Mrs. Potts looked at all of them, crossly. "You're in hot water. I suggest the four of you confess to what you've done. Unless the truth is revealed, he and Belle will forever eye each other with distrust

Crane, LePlume, Webster and Cherry all hung their heads in shame as Mrs. Potts scolded them. They all knew what they had to do, but they felt guilty for doing it now that Mrs. Potts brought it up.

 

Belle was confronting the Beast as the four went inside Belle and Cherry's room. Cherry looked the most shameful. She tried to help destroy the Christmas celebration weeks ago and now this. Webster glanced at LePlume and kicked him across the room, sending the quill to sky-rocket across the room and land sharply on the floor, looking up, frightened of what the Beast would do to him since he would now know the truth.

"Master," LePlume said, sheepishly. "We have a confession to make. The letter was a... uhh...."

"Fraud," Webster explained. "Counterfiet, sham, fake, a forgery!"

The others gasped in shock at their act.

"Webster worded it," Cherry explained. "And Crane-"

They all then gasped with fear as the Beast roared and pounced at them to attack them. Cherry, Webster and LePlume ran for dear life yet again as the Beast chased them. LePlume jumped onto the bannister and slid down as Cherry did the same on the other to get away quicker. They all then went their separate ways. Cherry took an empty picture frame and smiled to pose as a painting, and the Beast seemed to be fooled by her 'clever disguise'. The Beast then went to the doors and looked around the snow-covered castle grounds as he couldn't find the group anywhere.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" he shouted with a haunting echo.

 

He then slammed the doors, Cherry went out of her hiding spot and met back up with Belle and Mrs. Potts.

"Cerise, do you know where the boys are?" Mrs. Potts asked.

Cherry shook her head. "Haven't seen them since I was running for my life."

"Maybe you could help us look for them." Belle suggested. "It's not good to run away from your problems."

"Come on out, boys," Mrs. Potts called calmly. "We know you're in there."

"I won't hurt you," Belle called, then knelt down to see the boys hiding under a chair. "Explain to me. Why would you do such a thing? You too, Cerise."

Webster came out and swallowed his fear. "We merely wanted yourself and our master to speak again."

Webster and the others then shivered with fear as the Beast's shadow towered over Belle.

"Stand aside." the Beast demanded.

"Let them go," Belle coaxed, turning to him calmly and without fear. "I beg you."

"They betrayed me." the Beast snarled as she tried to calm him down.

"Please," Belle begged. "I can't bear to see them harmed."

The Beast growled lowly, then settled down since he was hurting not only the group, but also Belle. He sighed sharply, then calmed his voice. "Very well," he replied. "I will spare them. But if the boys ever step foot in this castle again, they will have to answer to me. As for you Cerise, I don't want to see you for the rest of the day."

"Yes, sir." Cherry looked down, hands behind her back.

The Beast growled and grabbed the living dictionary, quill and stack of papers.

"But they didn't mean-" Belle tried to get him to reconsider, but it was hopeless.

"Silence!" the Beast snapped at her.

"Let them go!" Cherry cried.

"I believe I made myself clear about YOU!" the Beast growled at the little girl, then stormed to throw Crane, LePlume and Webster out the window into the bitter cold snow. "And anyone found giving them comfort will be sorry!"

Cherry left the room and decided to go into the kitchen for a snack as she felt instantly hungry and lonely. Chip was getting washed along with his teacup brothers and sisters while Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth spoke of today's events. Cherry offered to help by drying them and nibbling on a biscuit.

"This is more than I can bear," Mrs. Potts sighed. "They can't survive out there."

"There's nothing we can do about it now." Cogsworth said as Cherry dried Chip.

Mrs. Potts hummed, feeling sorry for the poor dears outside in the brisk cold. She looked outside as it lightly snowed outside and she felt gratefully sorry for her friends.

Cherry then decided to catch some sleep as it was getting late. Belle came in the room to fetch her cloak. Cherry stirred in her sleep and noticed her. Cherry sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Belle?" Cherry wondered.

Belle hushed her quietly. "I'm going to check on the boys. I know the Beast said not to, but I should. They're our friends."

"Okay... Good luck." Cherry waved her off, then went back to sleep.

"Good night, Cerise." Belle hugged her gently, then went outside as Cherry slept soundly.

 

Cherry didn't have a Forte nightmare or even thought about him this time. She though wondered if he was okay. Ever since the Beast threw the keyboard against him to make him topple over and fall flat, Cherry wondered if he really died or not. She was told several times to stay out of the music room. Cherry then woke up after a pleasant night and was given the good news that the Beast had forgiven Belle, LePlume, Crane and Webster, he allowed her to talk to him again, and even Lumiere and Chandeliera patched things up with their own little spat.

Cherry was thrilled and delighted to be in the castle once everyone was happy. There was even a romantic sunset for Belle and the Beast to enjoy and they didn't fight again for a while after this experience. Everyone then decided to give Belle and the Beast privacy that late afternoon. Cherry then felt a little homesick more than ever once the weather was getting warm and Belle said that spring would be coming soon. There even came a butterfly after a long winter's nap. It was the perfect world, but Cherry just didn't realize she and Belle had been in the castle for so long.


	26. Babette's Folly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware the feather duster is called Fifi, but I will still call her Babette, so there :3

Cherry and Belle walked along the grounds together. Belle was reflecting on her relationship with the Beast and how she was ignored when she lived in the village. All the other girls thought she was strange, the men thought she was beautiful, but very, very odd. Cherry helped Belle as they walked along.

Cherry carried seeds and nuts as Belle took the food out. She fed the birds and squirrels as they came after a while of winter. The winter season was slowly dying and spring was afoot. Cherry giggled as the squirrels ate the nuts from her palm.

The girls were so kind and caring, the Beast felt guilty once he watched them. Cherry and Belle walked along as the birds flew to the bare tree branches and the squirrels climbed back up to enjoy their lunch. Belle touched the tree with a sigh as the snowflakes delicately fluffed down.

The Beast came out to see Belle. He looked at her and she looked back as they stared each other with content. The birds, squirrels and Cherry all looked at each other like they wanted the couple to get back together. Belle and the Beast walked toward each other, still quietly.

After that, Belle and the Beast were together again. They decided to meet by the fireplace and let Belle read aloud to him again. He just loved it when she read to him. They shared a walk together. Cherry ran with them all around having childlike wonder again. Belle and the Beast smiled at her, then looked at each other.

 

That night then ended and another started. It was seemingly normal day at the castle. Cherry and LePlume walked together, then they saw Babette, the feather duster, looking rather frantic. She kept dusting all around the place, much more than usual or needed.

"Mademoiselle, are you alright?" LePlume asked her.

"Maybe she has a fever." Cherry shrugged.

"She does seem dizzy, doesn't she?" LePlume wondered.

"Some things are not always what they seem," Babette turned to them with a giggle as she finished dusting a little table. "For I, am dizzy with love."

Cherry cupped her mouth and nose as Babette continued to dust all around. LePlume caught some up his nose and was about to sneeze.

"This dusting is a dirty, job, no?" Babette added. "But someone must do it."

"Come on, Babette, my girl," Cogsworth walked inside the room. "Time for the essence. We must have this room-"

LaPlume then sneezed from the large amount of dust and sneezed ink all over Cherry and Cogsworth.

"Spotless." Cogsworth mumbled as he got ink over himself, then he glanced at Cherry. "Well Cerise, I suppose it's about time you had another bath."

Cherry groaned, then Cogsworth left the room as she tried to clean herself. Belle watched the mantel clock leave, then walk inside the room to check on things with everybody.

"Madam?" Babette called to Belle.

Belle noticed Babette and smiled at her.

"Do you know what day tomorrow is?" Babette asked her.

"Well, I know it's not December 24th..." Cherry thought, remembering this was how the whole Christmas fiasco started.

"Uh, Saturday?" Belle guessed.

"A Saturday unlike any other," Babette replied as she dusted an immobile clock and journel on the table. "For it is the fifth anniversary of my first date with mon cher, Lumiere, the light of my life. But, I have a problem. He surely has marvelous plans for our evening."

"Well, surely." Belle responded.

"Perhaps I should dye my feathers." Babette wondered, looking down at feather duster self. "No doubt he'll take me for a moonlight serenade. Or perhaps a quiet, yet, elegant dinner for two. What do you think, mademoiselles?" she asked Belle and Cherry.

"I'm sure whatever it is, it'll be a big surprise." Belle answered as she took the journel away and put it in a bookshelf.

"Why don't we go ask him?" Cherry whispered to Belle.

"Good idea." Belle smiled, then left with Cherry.

They said goodbye to Babette, then went all around the castle to look for Lumiere, curious of his ideas for the anniversary for him and Babette. The girls told Lumiere about Babette's anticipation, but Lumiere sounded surprised himself.

"What? Our anniversary?" Lumiere asked, feeling dazed. He tried to think for a minute, and the girls were hoping he didn't forget. He then brightened up as he thought for a moment. "Of course, I remember the first anniversary of our fifth date. It's next... How's Tuesday sound?"

"The fifth anniversary of your first date is Saturday." Cherry corrected wearily, taking off her glasses to rub her eyes, anxiously.

"Oh?" Lumiere sounded astonished. "Pardonnez-moi, I must have wax in my ears. I thought you said-"

"Saturday." Belle and Cherry told him.

"Goodness no, my child," Lumiere replied. "That's tomorrow. Tomorrow!?"

"Yes." Cherry replied.

"Sacre bleu, I am, as we say, in hot water!" Lumiere panicked.

"She may be expecting something special." Belle hinted.

"But, of course! I knew that!" Lumiere dashed off, outside the room.

"Lumiere?" Cherry went after him, then passed Fife and Angelique holding hands. "Are you guys a thing now?"

"Uh-huh." Angelique replied with a sheepish smile. "I used to like Lumiere a lot, but he's Babette's boyfriend, not mine."

"Oh, how sweet." Cherry smiled at them.

"She was always pretty to me..." Fife smiled with blush coming in his face as he looked at Angelique.

Angelique giggled at his compliment.

"That's sweet," Cherry sighed. "I wonder who my true love will be."

"You'll find him sooner or later, Cerise." Angelique told her. "Do not give up hope. Come Fife, let's go for a stroll around the grounds."

"Okay!" Fife smiled and left with the tree topper.

Cherry smiled at them as they left and watched Lumiere frantically try to prepare for his anniversary. He felt just fine today until Cherry and Belle brought up his anniversary. Lumiere gathered flowers, landed in the washing tub, and dried himself quickly with a dish rag.

"Oh, what shall I tell her?" Lumiere pondered about his plans.

"How about that you love her?" Cherry asked, sounding unimpressed.

"No, I must prepare a speech." Lumiere thought.

"A speech?" Cherry wondered as she followed him into the castle study.

Lumiere and Cherry met up with Crane and LePlume. Lumiere told them his plans and Cherry held LePlume as Lumiere told her what to write.

"Um, Babette, why are you so feathery?" Lumiere thought up some things to put in his letter.

"I am not writing that." Cherry growled, disapproving.

"It is terrible," Lumiere groaned. "Okay, write this: Babette, words cannot describe-" he growled again. "Throw it out!"

Cherry moaned, crumbled up the paper and threw it aside.

"My one," Lumiere looked up dreamily, thinking of how Babette makes him feel. "My only, my..."

Cherry shrugged, then the wind began to howl. One of the windows was open. Lumiere growled, then noticed that he smelled smoke.

"Is something burning?" Cherry wondered, then gasped once she noticed her jacket and the papers were on fire! Cherry screamed and rushed out of the chair and remembered fire safety from school. "Stop, drop, roll! Stop, drop, roll! Stop, drop, roll!"

Lumiere stomped on the paper to stop the burns. The howling wind then blew the paper off the table and it flew all the way acros the room. It flew so high that it landed on one of the very high bookshelves in the room, still burning and about to burn the books.

"Oh, no!" Cherry moaned.

"Fire! Fire!" Lumiere cried as he pounced all the way around the floor with Cherry.

That was when Mrs. Potts and Chip came down the hall and Mrs. Potts sniffed the smoke in an instant. Cherry ran over and panicked.

"Cerise, what's going on?" Chip asked.

"There's a fire in the castle study!" Cherry cried.

"A fire?" Mrs. Potts got worried, then turned to her teacup son. "Oh, dear! Chip, get your brothers with Cerise and tell them to fill up first. Hurry!"

 

Chip and Cherry nodded and rushed to find the other teacups of the castle. As they did, there came in the castle bath tub to help, along with many other of the servants who could carry water. Cherry and Chip went to the kitchen cupboard and got out the other little teacups.

"There's a fire, you have to come help put it out!" Cherry cried.

"Fill up first, Mama said." Chip told them.

The teacups went to help, Cherry turned on the sink tab to get them filled up. Once they all were filled, the kids all hurried back to the castle study to prevent the castle from burning down to the ground.

"Alright, single file, people," Cogsworth coached as Cherry came in with Chip and the other teacups. "Containers to the front of the line."

"Thank you for your help, Cerise." Mrs. Potts told Cherry.

"Of course." Cherry gave a thumbs up.

The teacups then headed for a couple of books stacked up to get inside the bath tub. They filled it with more water to help put the fire out more effectively. Lumiere and the coat rack tried to get the large bath tub over the book ladder, but it was too fat. Belle passed by the door and smelled the smoke.

Belle looked alarmed. She then bent down and grabbed a hold of the teapot woman. "Come with me, Mrs. Potts." she called as she climbed up the ladder to put the fire out once and for all.

"Oh, but dear, I'm carrying the Master's tea," Mrs. Potts protested delicately. "What will he say?"

"Well, what will he say if the castle burns down?" Belle asked, while clearing the smoke as she climbed higher. She then poured Mrs. Potts, then tea spewed out from her spout.

Everyone cheered that the fire was now out and they could all settle down now. Lumiere let out a sigh of relief as Mrs. Potts was gently put in between Chip and his siblings.

"You saved us all, my dear." Mrs. Potts smiled at Belle. "And thanks to Cerise for telling us what happened."

"Alright, show's over," Cogsworth filed everyone out to go back to their work and business. "Nothing to see. Move along now. Come, come, come, come. Ordely fashion, briskly, thank you. Now then, if I might inquire, who was responsible for-"

Lumiere rushed to the door and closed it on Cogsworth's face to avoid getting into trouble.

"Madam, there is no way to say thank you," Lumiere panted, leaning on the door. "Except to say thank you, thank you, thank you."

"What in the world were you doing, Lumiere?" Belle asked as she took out a fresh sheet of paper.

"Cerise was helping me work on the speech I would give to Babette on our anniversary," Lumiere explained.

"Speech?" Belle asked, then giggled. "Surely, you'll simply say what's in your heart."

"Madam, you cannot know much about women." Lumiere commented on that request.

"Monsieur," Cherry giggled. "I'm sure Belle knows a thing or two."

"Yes, I know a little." Belle added.

"Forgive me, girls, I must rehearse." Lumiere told them. He then cleared his throat to show the girls what he's got. "Babette, your lips are redder than red of the reddest red rose. How's it sounding?"

"Rehearsed." Cherry replied, pushing her glasses back.

"AH! Impossible!" Lumiere grunted.

"Just tell her how you feel." Belle advised.

"But I cannot speak the truth which is in my heart," Lumiere sighed sadly. "She'd never buy it. There is no hope." Lumiere hopped off, leaving the study, feeling sick to his non-existent stomach.

"Lumiere, how can you say such things?" Belle asked, feeling deeply concerned.

"For me, words of love flow like water," Lumiere replied, dryly. "But sincerity? It's honestly impossible."

"Why don't we help you find the words to speak your feelings?" Cherry offered.

"Cerise, no offense, but you are just a child." Lumiere waved her off.

"Well, I'll help you," Belle offered. "You tell me everything about that first date, and I'll help you put your deepest, most honest feelings into words."

"You are heaven-sent, a beautiful angel from above." Lumiere sighed, happily and blew Belle a kiss. "Now, let us begin. We cannot do it here. The little one might see us."

"I'm gonna go in the library to give you guys some privacy." Cherry said, leaving them as they left the study.

"See you later, Cerise." Belle waved.

"Au revior." Cherry waved, then went her own way as they went another, unknowing Babette was spying on them, confused and heartbroken.


	27. Happy Anniversary

Cherry read most of the books in the library, but found herself bored instantly since she had already read most of the books already. She then decided maybe she could make up her own story. She had always wanted to make stories, but she often drew. She never wrote wrote stories. She then decided to do some writing on the adventure she's been having at the castle keep herself busy during her time with Belle.

She wrote of their first experience meeting each other. Belle and Cherry were instant friends, Cherry met a real monster, who ironically wasn't the Beast. She was referring to that village idiot, Gaston. Cherry also met Belle's father, Maurice, the village inventor. Cherry then felt deep in her heart and stomach with twinges, wondering how Maurice was holding up back home.

Cherry even then thought of her parents. She felt homesick, so she made the stories about them brief and went on about the castle. She told stories of all the enchanted objects she met, from Madame Armoire to Chef Le Bouche. Cherry even mentioned that tomorrow was the anniversary for Babette and Lumiere, and decided to stop from there since she wrote about the stories before today already.

Cherry then took a break and put the papers she used together in a folder, then walked out of the study. She happily looked about the window as Belle and Lumiere were talking about romantic topics so Lumiere would be ready for tomorrow. Eventually, Belle and Lumiere came back, and Cherry was excited to hear all about it for her story and for the festivities.

 

Belle sat at the castle study table and had a quill in hand and paper in front of her all ready to go. "Now, you must tell me how you are honestly feeling about her." Belle told the candelabra.

"I-I was... Sh-she was..." Lumiere stammered, nervously. "We.... We were... I cannot!" he gave in.

"You can." Cherry urged.

"Or perhaps it would be easier if you pretend that I am Babette." Belle offered.

"She has no shame!" a voice called.

Cherry turned and saw Babette looking crossed. Cherry's eyes widened and she rushed to the feather duster maid.

"Babette, you should go, this room is kind of private now." Cherry said, nervously.

"I know exactly what is going on!" Babette snapped at her.

"You do?" Cherry cringed. "Oh, dear, I was afraid of that!"

"You know what's going on too?" Babette raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I knew for a while, that's why I left them alone. We wanted to surprise you tomorrow." Cherry said, swallowing hard.

"I cannot believe this!" Babette fumed.

"Hey, you don't have to be mad. I think it's sweet."

"SWEET!? How can something like this be sweet?"

"Because, Lumiere means it, he just has a hard time doing it because he loves you."

"Oh, Cerise, you have got a lot to learn in this world. You are young, yes, but you must understand, I won't stand for this nonsense!"

"So, umm... What're you gonna do?" Cherry asked, feeling like she and Babette were talking about two completely different things.

"I blame the enchantress, she has changed all of us in the different and strangest ways!" Babette hissed, then sighed. "Her evil power is too great for my beloved."

"Babette, I think you're misunderstanding." Cherry said, trying to reach out a helping hand.

"No, I need to go." Babette sniffled, then ran away sobbing.

"Oh, dear." Cherry murmured, unhappily.

The next day was a heartbreaking day, of course. Lumiere went to the music room and got the musicians together. Fife offered to help and compose since he assumed the new position of the court composer since Forte had fallen. Cherry came downstairs, and then backed up as she saw Babette come over.

"Lumiere?" she drawled in her thick accent. "Where are you going with that tuba?"

"What tuba?" Lumiere asked, slyly and put his arms across in front of the very large instrument.

"Lumiere, weren't you coming to see me?" Belle asked from atop the stairs.

"My dear, you must remember things are not always as they seem," Lumiere told the feather duster before leaving and shrugged.

Babette harrumphed. "Come Cerise, we are leaving."

"We are?" Cherry asked herself.

"CERISE!" Babette shrieked.

Cherry's eyes widened and she followed Babette. The feather duster then cried down the castle halls with the armory Cherry and Belle saw on their tour of the castle. As Babette cried, Mrs. Potts came to the rescue. Cherry smiled with relief, knowing Mrs. Potts would have a way to fix things up.

"What is it then?" Mrs. Potts hopped to the crying feather duster. "Whatever's the matter, dear? Why the tears?"

"What tears?" Babette asked, trying to hide her broken heart.

"You tell Mrs. Potts what's bothering you." the teapot woman insisted. "I'm sure whatever it is, it can't be as bad as all that."

"But madam," Babette sniffled. "If you were I and you just lost the man of your dreams you would cry too!"

"Mademoiselle, if I were you, I'd have no trouble with men," Mrs. Potts cooed. "Same for you Cerise, I'm sure you'll find a handsome boy to call your own one day."

"I'm not so sure about that." Cherry said, glancing at her reflection from the silver armory.

"But the love of my life is no more," Babette hung her head as the girls walked together. "And I don't know what to do to get him back."

 

Mrs. Potts then took Babette to LePlume to talk. While they were there, Mrs. Potts took Cherry to the kitchen. The teapot woman and human girl bonded as Cherry held a tiny cup of tea.

"Now just pour that in with that one." Mrs. Potts advised.

Cherry did as told and poured some tea into Chip's top.

"Add some sugar and powder." Mrs. Potts added.

Cherry nodded and added teaspoons of sugar and powder.

"Now, stir." Mrs. Potts continued.

Cherry stirred the mixture together as Chip giggled.

"That tickles, Cerise!" Chip laughed.

"Now taste." Mrs. Potts coached.

Cherry nodded and took a sip of tea. She smacked her lips and put Chip back down on the counter. "I don't understand it, Mrs. Potts, it just doesn't taste like yours. Do you use a secret ingredient? My mom always put honey in her tea when I was sick."

"Honey with tea? How delightful," Mrs. Potts smiled. "Don't beat yourself up if it doesn't taste like mine."

"Thanks for teaching me how to make it."

"Thanks for coming."

"That was fun!" Chip turned to Cherry with a smile. "You should come to the kitchen more often!"

Cherry giggled. "I should check with Babette, I'll see you two later." she walked off.

"Bye Cerise." Mrs. Potts and Chip bid her adieu.

Cherry left the kitchen, then ran into Babette.

"Cerise, I know what to do about Lumiere and I." Babette proclaimed.

"Oh, wonderful, what are you going to do?" Cherry smiled.

"LePlume told me to make him jealous," Babette smirked, which had an unsettling feeling in Cherry's stomach. "I have the perfect specimen too."

"Oh, yeah, who?"

"Lumiere's best friend, Cogsworth."

Cherry's eyes widened.

"Come on." Babette went to the dining room where Cogsworth, Belle, Lumiere, and the castle tub were. Babette decided then her plan would work to win Lumiere back, though she never lost him in the first place.

"Oh, hello," Cogsworth stopped ranting and noticed Babette. "Why hasn't the-" the mantel clock then noticed he was being stared at by her and felt instantly uncomfortable.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Cogsworth." Babette greeted, hotly.

"Her again!" Lumiere yelled. "Pretend you do not see!" he whispered to the tub and Belle and turned away rather coldly.

"I have been looking all over for you," Babette continued flirting. "You big hunk of clock, you."

"Oh, have you?" Cogsworth asked, nervously chuckling. "I mean, you have? Why, young woman?"

"Because, you are so, so, so..." Babette faced him, making him sink low in his standing position. She then glanced to see Lumiere was still ignoring her and groaned.

"I'm so so?" Cogsworth asked, feeling heart pounded. He then looked at her, feeling offended.

Babette glared at Lumiere, then returned a charming smile to Cogsworth. "Oh, no! You are magnifique! Oh, how you say, full of life. Oh, the fashions how they come..."

"Cogsworth?" Belle wondered.

Cherry walked over. "Guys, about Babette and Cogsworth-"

Lumiere hushed the girls. "We must ignore her."

"But you, mon cher, are always up to minutes, no?" Babette continued as Cogsworth turned red as Babette's lipstick.

"Well, I do, it's true." Cogsworth replied, sheepishly. "I try to keep up with the times."

"This is getting embarrassing," Belle whispered to Lumiere. "We should leave."

Lumiere nodded, and he left with Belle and the castle tub.

"So in control," Babette nuzzled Cogsworth's face. "So in charge, and yet also with the devilish sense of humor. What is your secret?"

Cogsworth chuckled and thought about it for a minute. Cherry rolled her eyes at them and left as Babette carried on her charade.

"What is Babette trying to do?" Belle wondered.

"I'm telling you, Babette and Cogsworth are doing this to-" Cherry tried to answer, but was cut off into silence.

"She's probably just trying to get out of her duties." Lumiere thought.

Cherry groaned as she was being ignored, then followed Belle and Lumiere out as Babette was still with Cogsworth. Cherry, Belle and the others then got some rest. Belle was very excited about tomorrow.

 

The festivities sounded very promising. Cherry just wished they she could convince Babette that Lumiere wasn't cheating on her with Belle, or convince Lumiere and Belle that Babette was mistaken. The next night, Cherry and the others prepared to make Lumiere and Babette's night special.

"Cerise, have you seen Babette?" Belle asked, running into the 10-year-old girl in the hall.

Cherry shrugged. "Last I saw her she was by the fireplace."

"Oh, there she is," Belle looked down and saw the feather duster maid in a tiny coat. Belle went down the stairs to stop her as Babette was about to leave the castle doors. "Babette, where are you going?"

"Oh," Babette felt trapped, but quickly thought up a lie. "Nowhere..." she then mumbled something under her breath.

"I beg your pardon?" Belle asked.

"Oh, nothing," Babette continued to walk along. "Backstabber!"

"Ah, there you are, my love." Lumiere caught Babette as she walked outside.

"Lumiere?" Babette was surprised to see him.

"Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"For the wonderful evening I have planned for the two of us."

"Uh..." Babette glanced at Belle and Cherry, then back at Lumiere. "Which two?"

"You and me, of course." Lumiere replied with a light chuckle.

"Oh."

"It's our anniversary."

"It is?" Babette was flattered and thrilled that he remembered. "Why, I'd totally forgotten."

"Shall we begin?" Lumiere held her as they walked down the snow-covered steps.

"Oh, Lumiere..." Babette sighed.

"Ah, la mour..." Cherry drawled as she watched the couple go.

Belle and Cherry watched from inside the castle so Lumiere and Babette could be alone. Fife conducted a symphony with the tuba accordion servants from the music room. Babette felt delighted that she was showered with such humble, extravagant pleasures from her true love. The two even watched the fountain together in romantic embrace.

"This will be a night to remember." Mrs. Potts told Cherry and Belle.

"I'm sure it will." Belle replied.

"The best night they ever had!" Cherry added, excitedly.

Cherry then helped Lumiere with getting Sultan strapped to the castle tub. She tied the best she could onto Sultan and the feet of the tub.

"That should do it." Cherry told them.

"Merci, Cerise." Lumiere waved her off.

"Au revoir." Babette added as Sultan dashed and sent them on a romantic sleigh ride together in the snow.

 

Cherry smiled at them, then went back inside. After a while, the others decided to check their friends as they had been out for a rather long time. They rushed out, then panicked as they saw Lumiere and Babette dangling over a sharp rocked castle moat that looked like it could be a place to plummet to your death. Mrs. Potts came to help too.

"Oh, what should we do?" Cherry asked frantically.

"I have an idea." Belle replied as Cogsworth came as well.

Lumiere and Babette were still dangling over the moat. The two shared some last words as they felt like their days were numbered. Cherry held back Belle as she held onto the tuba, holding on the accordion, the coat rack with Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth. Cherry struggled to carry all that weight, especially gripping onto Belle's apron knot behind her back. The couple was about to fall into the moat, but Mrs. Potts latched her spout around the castle tub in time to make them all fly up in the air and land back safely over the balcony.

"We're so glad you're safe." Cherry smiled at the others.

"I'm afraid our anniversary was far from perfect." Lumiere sighed sadly, looking down in sorrow.

"It has been an evening I shall never forget." Babette sighed dreamily. She then leaned and planted a kiss on the candelabra's cheek which made his lights instantly sprout out.

"Do you suppose things will be alright now?" Mrs. Potts asked the girls. "I mean, she seems happy."

"Sometimes things are just as they seem." Belle replied, and looked down at Cherry. "Remember that, Cerise."

"I shall." Cherry smiled at her as they both looked happily at Lumiere and Babette.


	28. Gloomy Weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like depressing weather, is that weird?

A week passed, it felt like a year. Cherry, Belle, Chip and Mrs. Potts looked out the window as gloomy gray clouds came out. They all looked horrified, worried that a storm might hit.

"The weather has been dreadful." Cogsworth moaned.

"Never in all my years can I remember a sun more reluctant to show itself," Mrs. Potts sighed. "Not a single ray in weeks."

"Mrs. Potts, are you alright?" Belle asked.

"You don't look so good, should I make a bed up for you?" Cherry added.

"Hmm, oh yes," Mrs. Potts turned to the girls bearing a false smile. "Forgive me, dears. I'm afraid these gray skies have got me feeling blue."

"Melancholy," Webster came by to give his words of the day to add onto the story. "A pitiful, dejected mood."

"Yes, thank you, Webster." Mrs. Potts sighed drearily again. "My mother was affected by the weather. My father, too."

"Perhaps a little rest would make you feel better." Belle suggested.

"Don't let this silly little mood I'm in worry you, dear," Mrs. Potts assured her. "I'll get over it. After all, the grayer the day, the more my tea soothes the soul. Care for a spot?"

"Sounds wonderful." Belle replied.

Mrs. Potts smiled, bowed and poured some of the liquid into her son's top. Belle happily took Chip by the nose and took a sip.

"Don't tell me it's cold." Mrs. Potts said, noticing Belle had a sour look on her face.

"I'm afraid you forgot to add tea." Belle smiled sheepishly.

Cherry stirred the liquid with her finger. "It's just warm water, ma'am."

"Forgot to add tea?" Mrs. Potts gasped, surprised at herself. She then rolled away on her tray. "I've never been so embarrassed!"

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Belle comforted. "Everyone makes mistakes."

"I do all the time." Cherry added, stepping forward.

"I must be losing me mind!" Mrs. Potts cried.

"Maybe you should really get some rest." Belle tried to ease her.

Mrs. Potts sighed, still in disdain. "I'm no good to anyone in this state."

"Try our room." Cherry offered, walking with Belle as Mrs. Potts rolled away.

"Yeah, it's nice and quiet." Belle added. "Who knows? You might wake up a new teapot."

Mrs. Potts sighed, then smiled at the girls. "Thank you, luvs." She then rolled off to comfort herself and get some nice, well deserved rest after a big day like today.

Cherry washed up the dishes for Mrs. Potts and stared out the gray skies. She actually was happy. She always liked gray skies, never a lot of blue ones with rarely clouds in the sky. She never knew why, but she felt bad for Mrs. Potts' poor state and wanted to help. Cherry then got nervous once the weather got worse, it was snowing heavily with thunder and lightning.

 

Cherry then decided to meet with Belle and Chip once she finished. She luckily spotted them in the dining room as Chandelira was there with them. They then all decided to talk about Mrs. Potts and think of a solution to her depression.

"She's normally the most cheerful soul in the castle," Belle spoke up.

"Why, just this morning, she sat here on the table looking so gloomy, I... I didn't know what to say." Chandeliera added.

"I've sent an inquiry to a friend of mine who claims to be able to predict the weather." Cogsworth stepped over with Lumiere, LePlume, Webster and Crane.

"You mean like a weather man on TV?" Cherry asked.

"I... I suppose so, Cerise," Cogsworth shrugged. "What is a TV?"

"Eh, never mind." Cherry mumbled.

"Anyway, maybe he'll know when our erratic teapot will be back to normal." Cogsworth finished his news from earlier.

"That's very considerate of you," Belle smiled at him. "But we shouldn't wait for the weather to cheer her up. We should do it ourselves."

"Of course!" Crane exclaimed, happily.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Webster added.

"I can't count the number of times she's been there when I needed her," Belle sighed happily. "To listen to me, to cheer me up when I'm sad. She's been like a mother to me."

"Me too!" Chip added with a giggle.

"Mrs. Potts always made me think of what it'd be like if I grew up with my grandmother." Cherry added and sighed, imaging her life with at least one grandparent in her life.

"Everyone knows she's the heart of this castle." Lumiere said.

"I most heartily agree with Belle," Cogsworth perked up. "We must act. We must take this bull of depression by the horns, wrestle it to the ground and pummel it into submission!"

"Actually, I had something a little more fun in mind." Belle replied. "How about a party?"

"A party?" Chip's eyes lit up.

"I never been invited to a party before." Cherry said as she followed Belle and Chip into the kitchen.

"We're gonna throw a party for Maman!" Chip squealed, hardly containing his excitement.

"A small affair," Lumiere instructed. "Just to let her know we love her."

"And we must have a cake." Cogsworth added as a pair of oven mits dropped from Chef Le Bouche's handle, one blue, the other red. "An occasion of this sort simply shouts for one."

"Chef Le Bouche," Belle turned to the stove. "Could you whip us up a little something?"

"A little something?" Chef Le Bouche echoed. "Mademoiselle, Chef Le Bouche does not do 'little'."

Cherry shook her head as Belle agreed to his decline. "No, no, of course you don't."

"Belle said 'little' because we thought that only a Master, such as yourself, could create a little masterpiece." Cherry explained.

"A cake," Belle added. "In its simplicity, would be elegant and delectable."

"Chef Le Bouche would be delighted." Chef Le Bouche agreed with a smirk after that kind of arguement from Belle.

"Now, unless I'm mistaken, angel's food is her favorite." Cogsworth thought about it.

"Your heart is in the right place, mon ami, but devil's food is Mrs. Potts' favorite cake." Lumiere argued.

"Lumiere's right," the red oven mitt agreed. "Mrs. Potts is a saucy soul. She likes the devil's food."

"Chaud," the blue oven mitt argued. "With all due respect my love, I must side with Monsieur Cogsworth on this. The cake should be angel's food."

"Oh! That is just like you!" Chaud hissed at him. "You always think you're right!"

"Of course I'm right, I'm the right hand, am I not?"

"Don't you start your word games with me, Tres! I-"

"SILENCE!" the oven chef snarled. "Chef Le Bouche will not have such discord on his staff!"

"We can decide all this later." Belle told everyone in the kitchen. "After all, working together to plan this party is half the fun."

"Fun until Monsieur know-it-all" Chaud glared at her blue husband.

"Don't start, Chaud." Tres said, anxiously.

"I shall whip up the necessary ingredients." the egg beater replied. He then looked nervous as Chef Le Bouche glared at him hardly. "Under your direction, of course..."

"Might I suggest music to accompany the presentation of the cake?" Cogsworth offered.

"Good idea," Lumiere said to him. "We shall get Fife to choose a melody that enhances the mood."

"Well, then, I'll leave it to you two to select the music with Fife's approval." Belle instructed.

"And we mustn't forget flowers," Lumiere added. "Always the way to a woman's heart."

"I certinately hope none of this activity will wake the Master." Cogsworth said, uneasily.

"Right now, a Mardi Gras wouldn't wake him." Cherry joked as she pointed to the Beast's room as she heard his loud snoring.

"He'll be asleep all day, and I don't blame him." Belle added.

"After all that work on the roof, I myself would be out like a light." Lumiere replied.

"Remember," Belle knelt down to Chip's height. "Not a word of this to your mother."

"Okay, don't worry, my lips are sealed!" Chip chirped, then bit his lips to show he was serious.

Belle giggled as Chip went off, then everyone worked together to work on Mrs. Potts' surprise party.


	29. Working Together

Cherry and the others organized all they could for Mrs. Potts' party as the storm grew worse and worse by the minute outside. Fife and Lumiere were in the music room with Concertina the accordion and Tubaloo the tuba. Fife was a little too delicate to give orders to compose under the impression of his former mentor.

"Guys, take it easy a little... umm..." Fife was too spineless to show total control. "Oh dear... This never happened before!"

"Give me that, you foolish flute!" Lumiere snatched the baton from the piccolo.

"Oh, dear..." Fife squeaked.

"Allow me to take control, you rest. As of now, I am the maestro around here." Lumiere then swung the baton and made the tuba and accordion play louder and properly, much to the dismay of Fife's teachings. Lumiere had to stop once the instruments sounded flat and broken. "Concertina, that's a sharp in measure four. Tubaloo, let's try an octave." Lumiere scolded.

"Right." Tubaloo replied in his deep voice.

Concertina grunted in pain from excessive playing. "Maestro, I could use a break..." he whined. "These lively French melodies are murder."

"WHAT!" Lumiere barked at him. "I'll give you a break when you play it right!"

"I was wrong, this is just like before." Fife mumbled to himself.

That was when Cherry, Chip, and Cogsworth came in to check upon things.

"What was that infernal racket?" Cogsworth demanded.

"I thought the music would be quieter after you know what happened..." Cherry said, sounding a little sad, but annoyed at the same time.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize the work of Maestro Michel Delalande," Lumiere said, slyly.

"I thought the circus had come to town." Chip joked.

Cogsworth and Cherry couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Good one." Cherry giggled.

"Well said, lad," Cogsworth put an arm around the teacup. "Dreadful piece. Completely inappropriate."

"You, I suppose, have something better?" Lumiere challenged.

"Guys, I'm the new conductor, Belle and the Master said so!" Fife whined.

"As a matter of fact, Fife, I shall be composing an original symphony for the event." Cogsworth replied, then bumped Lumiere out from behind the maestro podium. "An opus of sorts, what do you think?"

"I think you're wound up a little too tight." Lumiere snarled.

"Be that as it may," Cogsworth glared at him, then glanced at the tuba and the accordian. "Tubaloo and Concertina have already agreed to preform my piece."

The respective tuba and accordian nodded in agreement.

"Well Cogsworth did approach us first, Lumiere." Concertina replied.

"But we made no promise to him exclusively." Tubaloo added, then sang. "We can play for both of you."

"Oh, man, this is worst than last time!" Fife whined, then turned to Cherry. "Hey, didn't you say you played the recorder when you were in school?"

"Me? Play an instrument? Nope, doesn't ring a bell." Cherry said quickly.

"Maestro would give you music lessons when you'd spend some time with him," Chip pointed out. "I could hear squeaking that wasn't from Fife from the kitchen! You sounded like you were playing a dog whistle!"

"I never wanted to play the recorder!" Cherry moaned. "I told my music teacher in school I didn't wanna play, but he wouldn't listen! Then Forte would make me play with him an hour a day when he was still alive!"

"Okay, you don't have to play, Cerise." Cogsworth waved her off.

"Thank goodness, I hate playing musical instruments." Cherry grumbled to herself. "So, who's conducting?"

"We'll let Belle decide." Lumiere replied.

"I told you, I can do it!" Fife squeaked.

"Fife, Fife, Fife, I think we need someone with years of experience and not a child like yourself." Cogsworth waved his hand.

"Ugh! I never get my way around here!" Fife moaned.

"Come on, Chip, let's check on that cake." Cherry said, then left with the teacup to go to the kitchen.

Cherry and Chip came in the kitchen, and once again, Chaud and Tres were arguing over which cake to make. The eggbeater was in the mixing bowl, but had to keep switching cake flavors from their argument. Cherry then decided to leave there and Chip followed her once Chef Le Bouche did his yelling at the oven mitts. Cherry looked out the window as gray clouds roamed toward the castle.

"Oh, my, it looks like a tornado or something!" Cherry gasped, looking out beyond the castle grounds.

"You think Maman's gonna be okay?" Chip asked.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Cherry replied. "I'm sure of it."

"Cerise, do you get depressed in gloomy weather?"

"Actually Chip, I like depressing weather. I don't know why, but it actually makes me happy. I'm one of those weird people who find joy in dreary things, happiness depresses me, but I'm a good sport."

Chip looked at her, unsure. "You're weird, Cerise."

"If being weird is wrong, I don't wanna be right." Cherry laughed with him.

"Hi Belle!" Chip hopped up happily.

Cherry turned. "Hey."

"Hey guys, what're you doing?" Belle asked with a smile.

"We were gonna check on the cake but those silly oven mitts are fighting again." Cherry replied.

"Here, I'll come with you." Belle offered, then they all walked to the kitchen together.

 

The trio walked in the kitchen as the skies turned pure gray. Chef Le Bouche looked really frustrated.

"Chef Le Bouche, what is it?" Belle asked.

"Are you okay?" Cherry asked.

"These two mitts," Chef Le Bouche raised his hand substitutes with Chaud and Tres on his respective hands. "They're driving me crazy, you know? Oh please, someone take them off Chef Le Bouche's hands."

"Angel's food." Tres said.

"Devil's food." Chaud argued.

"Are you two still bickering?" Belle groaned, then took the oven mitts off as requested. "Okay, look, what if we have a two layer cake? One layer can be angel's food, and the other can be devil's food."

"It has..." Tres started.

"Possibilities." Chaud finished.

"Please, all of you, try to work together." Belle instructed. "This should be fun and we're running out of time."

"Mrs. Potts finished resting and she almost spoiled her own surprise when she saw Cogsworth with lilies." Cherry added.

"Did he get busted?" Chip asked.

"No, he told her they were for the Beast." Cherry explained.

"Speaking of that, let's find Lumiere and Cogsworth and tell them the same thing." Belle said.

"Work together!" Chef Le Bouche barked as Cherry, Belle and Chip left the kitchen.

On the way out, the group ran into Chandeleria as she was dangling as usual. She smiled once she saw her friends walk up.

"Why won't everybody work together?" Belle asked herself.

"You need my maman for that." Chip replied.

"She's so helpful and full of good workmanship." Cherry added.

"You two are so right," Belle told them. "And to think she's the one person we can't tell about the party. Well, there's irony for you."

"Oh, I wouldn't give them an ironing, dear," Chandeliera spoke up. "He's just a teacup and she's too young to handle a laundry iron."

"Irony, Chandeliera, not ironing," Belle corrected with a laugh.

"Oh, yes." Chandeliera laughed at herself, sheepishly.

"What are we gonna do?" Cherry sighed as they continued to look for the mantel clock and candelabra. "I wish my parents were here, they'd know what to do."

"They sound like very wonderful people, Cerise." Belle said with a smile.

Cherry then let out a sad sigh as she remembered she and Belle were castle prisoners. "And I'll never see them again."

Just then, as if by miracle, Lumiere hopped out of the castle greenhouse with a bouquet of fluffy pink roses.

"Get those roses to the parlor before Mrs. Potts sees you." Belle demanded. "She's up and about now!"

"It's too late!" Cogsworth rushed over in a frenzy. "She's coming! Hide! If she sees those, you'll have to take them to the Master."

"What would he have to do with that?" Belle wondered.

"It's a long story." Cogsworth replied, anxiously.

Lumiere nodded and hopped away with the roses. Unfortunately, every hop he took, a rose would fall out and leave almost a trail. He stopped and got scared once Mrs. Potts rolled up on her tea cart.

"Hello, everyone." Mrs. Potts warmly greeted.

"Good day, Mrs. Potts." Cogsworth waved, casualy.

"Sorry the weather hasn't changed." Belle smiled apologetically.

"I'm trying to keep my chin up, but-" Mrs. Potts sighed sadly. She then spotted one of Lumiere's roses in the middle of the floor. "Is that a rose?"

Belle and Cogsworth panicked and looked at each other, nervously, thinking of an excuse.

"Indeed." Belle replied.

"Why, there's another," Mrs. Potts rolled forward. "And another!" she rolled past the armory and saw familiar flames as everyone looked nervous. "Lumiere, what are you doing with all those flowers?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Lumiere asked, trying to avoid suspicion.

"More flowers for the Master?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"Why- umm..." Lumiere wasn't sure how to answer that, but saw Cogsworth urging him to agree with her assumption. "Yes!"

Everyone then went to the Beast's room and left flowers. Lumiere wasn't sure why he had to, but Cogsworth told him it was the only way to keep them secret from Mrs. Potts. Hopefully for all of them, the Beast wouldn't wake up and be suspicious or get them into trouble. Everyone went downstairs with Sultan after that and talked with Mrs. Potts.

"Well, I hope that'll make him happy." Mrs. Potts said with a sweet smile.

"Yes," Cogsworth smiled. "And thanks very much for your help, Mrs. Potts."

"You're most welcome." Mrs. Potts replied, warmly. "I'm so glad be able to do something to help around here. Come along, Chip, time for your bath."

Chip hopped on the tea-tray next to his mother, then they rolled off to get his bath started.

"Someone want to explain to us what's going on?" Belle asked Lumiere and Cogsworth once they were alone, remembering the flowers.

"He started it!" Cogsworth and Lumiere said, pointing fingers at each other.

Cogsworth then cried out in pain since Lumiere had his flame out.

 

Everyone then went to the music room. Cogsworth and Lumiere explained everything to Belle and Cherry, concerning the flowers.

"Roses say I love you," Lumiere explained his flower idea. "In a way lilies can dream of."

"Well because of your bickering, Mrs. Potts won't have either." Belle snarled at them for fighting.

"I have a feeling the Beast isn't going to like these happy flowers in his unhappy room." Cherry added.

"Oh, I can only imagine what he's going to think." Belle moaned, imagining the Beast having a fit over the party celebrations.

"Because my music is superior, Lumiere's has no sense of time." Cogsworth explained about the music.

"And yours, my friend, has no emotion," Lumiere defended.

"All the more reason you two should work together." Belle said. "You two each have something to offer the other."

"Yes, for example, I have talent." Lumiere boasted.

"Keep it," Cogsworth scoffed. "I wouldn't want to take the little you have."

"That's enough, you guys!" Cherry growled at them.

"Cerise is right," Belle folded her arms. "We have heard enough. This party isn't about either of you. It's about our dear old friend, Mrs. Potts and fighting isn't going to make her feel any better!" Belle stormed off with Cherry.


	30. Mrs. Potts' Party

Everyone remembered what Belle said later that night. She was right, they had to work together, but it was hard at some points. They then all saw they could do it if they really tried hard enough.

Cogsworth and Lumiere worked well together until Lumiere opened the window to let Witherspoon inside and the paper sheet music flew into the fire place, burning and crumbling it. Fife then hopped in and the men allowed him to help out since he was the new court composer.

Chaud and Tres watched as the double layer cake was being made. Chef Le Bouche barked orders to make the perfect mixture. Belle and Cherry walked in, thrilled to see everyone working well together in the kitchen.

"My, you all look so efficent." Belle complimented with Cherry on her side.

"Chef Le Bouche has things under control." the oven chef replied, satisfied. "Soon, the batters will be ready to bake. Warm the oven!"

"I'm so glad to see you all working together," Belle said as Cherry went to warm the oven for the chef. "Keep it up."

 

Cherry warmed the oven up and smiled at everyone in the kitchen. She was just as happy as Belle and was excited for the party. Cherry then went in her and Belle's room alone as Belle wandered alone. Cherry was on the floor, wrapping up a present for Mrs. Potts as her contribution to the celebration. Madame Armoire smiled as she watched her wrap the gift all by herself this time without any help.

"Good job, Cerise!" Madame Armoire praised as Cherry lifted the gift wrapped box.

"Have you seen Mrs. Potts?" Belle asked the wardrobe.

"The coast is clear, deary!" Madame Armoire replied, warmly.

Belle quickly walked in and gently shut the door. "I've got a problem," she walked to the wardrobe and 10-year-old girl. "The flowers. Somehow, they ended up with the Beast in his room."

"Oh, dear me!" Madame Armoire sounded horrified. "No telling how the Master will react, though, you've noticed things he doesn't understand, have a tendency to enrage him!"

"That's the last thing Mrs. Potts needs right now." Belle replied.

"We need to get them out before something monstrous happens." Cherry said, looking up.

"Come on, then." Belle took Cherry's hand and pulled her out of the room to go into the West Wing.

Belle and Cherry walked past the music room. There were now cobwebs and still scattered paper sheet music with the creaked pipes. Cherry bit her nails as she looked around the now dead music room. It was like going into a recently deceased person's home directly after their funeral.

"This place gives me the creeps!" Cherry shuddered.

"Shh, we can't let the Beast hear us." Belle whispered as they went into the Beast's room to remove the flowers.

The girls walked in. Luckily for them, the Beast was still asleep, like a bear in mild hibernation. He snored very loudly, Cherry covered her ears as she felt reminiscent of her father snoring when she'd sleep with her parents after a spine chilling nightmare.

"You stay here in case he wakes up." Belle put Cherry close to the doorway where the Beast's bed was.

Cherry nodded silently.

Belle then tip-toed past the Beast's bed and looked at the bountiful of flowers. Belle then spotted a vase full of roses, grabbed them and handed them to Cherry. The flowers were so heavy, they made Cherry fall backwards. The Beast stirred in his sleep as Cherry got up from the floor. He swiped his hand down, making most of the flowers fall out and wilt. Cherry and Belle then quickly and quietly got the flowers out and met with Madame Armoire.

"Goodness, girls," Madame Armoire exclaimed. "You look like you've just seen a ghost! Or a beast."

"That was foolish," Belle sighed. "We almost woke him."

"Well, did you get the flowers?" Madame Armoire asked.

"Almost." Cherry said, taking out the flower-less stems.

"Oh, dear."

"Well, maybe we won't have any flowers for the party," Belle suggested. "But I'm sure Chef Le Bouche's cake will turn out beautifully."

"Hope spring's eternal." Madame Armoire added with a light giggle.

 

When Belle and Cherry came in the kitchen, everyone was in a frenzy. Once they stepped inside, the oven exploded and there was cake batter all over them and they were forced on the floor. Mrs. Potts and Chip hopped in and Mrs. Potts looked very alarmed.

"What on Earth happened!?" Mrs. Potts cried.

"Chef Le Bouche's cake was destroyed," the oven replied, unhappily, then glared at the oven mitts. "By saboteurs!"

Lumiere and Cogsworth came out of the batter and glared at each other.

"Why am I not surprised?" Belle glared at the two of them.

"It's all his fault!" Lumiere pointed at Cogsworth. "He and Tres ruined my exquisite cake with their blasphemous angel's food!"

"After you and Chaud destroyed my masterpiece by insisting that infernal devil's food!" Cogsworth spat.

"That is it!" Chef Le Bouche growled. "There shall be no cake!"

"No cake, no flowers?" Cherry sighed.

"What?" Chip piped. "No cake for Maman's party?"

"What?" Mrs. Potts asked, surprised.

"Oops." Chip looked down sheepishly that he had just spilled the beans.

"We wanted to cheer you up," Belle explained. "But-"

"I'm afraid this doesn't cheer me up one bit." Mrs. Potts sighed. "Oh, if anything, I feel worse."

Cherry bent down and picked up the teapot, licking her face clean.

"Let's get you by the fire." Belle said.

"But... But what about the party?" Chip asked, sadly.

"I'm afraid there won't be one, Chip." Belle said, walking with Cherry by the fire-place.

"I don't understand. Why no party?"

"I'm the one responsible," Belle answered as Cherry set Mrs. Potts by the warm, crackling fire. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Don't fret, dear," Mrs. Potts replied. "Your intentions were good. "It just pains me to see such fighting among those so dear to me."

"I know," Belle sighed. "Please try not to think about it now. Try to relax."

"I hope you're not too disappointed, Chip," Mrs. Potts told her son as he joined her by the fire. "But a party should be a happy occasion, not one that turns friends against each other."

"I understand." Chip said, lowly.

Cherry and Belle left to go to their rooms. This wasn't a party, it was a disaster. Everyone couldn't work together without arguing and straining their friendships with each other.

 

Later on, the others came to the girls and showed they could work together. The girls were impressed once everyone was working out well. The party was on again and they met at the fire-place where Mrs. Potts still was as she thought long and hard about today's events. Mrs. Potts sighed, then heard the band play and the music came closer and closer to the room.

"What in Heaven's name?" Mrs. Potts wondered, turning to the doorway.

"Surprise!" Chip and Cherry cried as they came in the room with the others.

Mrs. Potts gasped happily as she saw everyone was now in a better mood.

"Madames and Monsieurs," Lumiere called. "It is a pleasure for me to stand before you with my good friend and colleauge in honor of this great lady."

"Mrs. Potts has given us the most important gift anyone can offer," Cogsworth added. "True friendship."

Chef Le Bouche then came in with the double layer cake with the egg beater, Chaud and Tres, all smiling.

"We want you to know how much we all love you, Mrs. Potts," Belle said, joyously.

"I'm speechless!" Mrs. Potts chirped.

"Your good cheer is priceless." Lumiere added.

"Timeless too," Cogsworth agreed. "We're lost without you."

"Happy Surprise Party, Mrs. Potts." Cherry knelt beside Mrs. Potts with her present.

"Could you be a dear and open that for me?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Cherry smiled sheepishly and opened the present since Mrs. Potts was unable to. Cherry then took out a frilly purple hat that looked like an old lady housekeeper's hat.

"Oh, that looks just like my old hat I had before the enchantment!" Mrs. Potts beamed. "Where on Earth did you get it?"

"I made it for you." Cherry replied with a warm smile.

"Oh, thank you, Cerise!" Mrs. Potts smiled.

Cherry smiled back and put the hat on Mrs. Potts.

"Oh, thank you, thank you all," Mrs. Potts smiled at everyone in the room. "And this is so wonderful. All the more so because you did it together."

As Mrs. Potts said that, everyone looked outside to see the sun shine bright and proudly. It was like Mother Nature's present for Mrs. Potts too!

"Look, how beautiful!" Cogsworth praised.

"The sun..." Mrs. Potts sighed happily.

"That should cheer you up." Belle said.

"Oh, but you already have," Mrs. Potts considered, still smiling. "Each and every one of you."

Everyone smiled that Mrs. Potts had now conquered her depression. This had to be the best day at the castle. Later, everyone went back about their business and still kept cheery and merry with the party they threw. Cherry felt bad that the Beast missed it, but then again, what would happen if he was awake for the party?


	31. The Broken Wing

Snow fell outside the castle windows yet again. This winter was lasting a lot longer than most winters. The Beast was awake this time and kept yelling for attention. Cherry was in the study writing. She was now accustomed to living in the castle. Sure, she missed her family, but now she felt like she could adjust to living in a castle. She had always wanted to live in a castle, but she didn't really want to be a royal in order to do so. This castle was a good example of that.

Cherry watched a bird outside the powerful snow storm. It wasn't a pigeon so it couldn't have been Witherspoon. Belle came with her and watched, but the bird was gone. Cogsworth came in earlier to tell the girls that Belle would be having lunch with the Beast, only this time, without Cherry.

"Really, the Master's a lovely fellow," Madame Armoire tried to persuade Belle to accept the invitation. "If you overlook a few things."

"Belle, there's a bird out there that looks hurt." Cherry pointed to the bird from earlier.

Belle nodded in agreement and opened the door to let in the howling wind with a few snowflakes and the bird was forced right inside the castle.

"Like his personality, his appearance, his manners, personal hygiene, taste in clothes, no sense of humor whatsover, and that breath!" Madame Armoire went on and on about the Beast. "Well, it's just-" the wardrobe then sniffled as Belle picked up the poor bird. Madame Armoire sniffled more and sneezed all over Cherry.

"Bless you." Cherry mumbled as she was dripping.

"What brought that on?" Madame Armoire wondered, then turned to the girls. "The only thing I'm allergic to is-!" she then panicked once she saw Belle walk with the bird.

"A bird." Belle said.

"Oh, my! Oh, me!" Madame Armoire panicked. "Oh, dear! The Master, he will- He doesn't care for animals much..."

"He has a pet dog." Cherry replied, referring to Sultan.

"But it's only a tiny bird." Belle stroked the bird's feathers.

"The Master likes birds least of all!" Madame Armoire added.

"You can't be serious." Belle told her.

There was pounding on the door just then.

"Hello? the Beast's voice came from the other side. "Are you in there?"

"Do something with it, my dears, quickly!" Madame Armoire told the girls. "Quickly, dears!"

"I know!" Cherry chimed and put the bird inside Madame Armoire's doors.

"Oh, no! Not there! Of all places!" Madame Armoire gasped.

"If you're there, open the door!" the Beast growled.

Belle opened the door and the Beast settled down.

"Oh," he returned his fiery anger. "What took you so long?"

Madame Armoire began sneezing as the Beast marched in with Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts.

"Yeah, okay, who's wearing cashmere?" Madame Armoire asked as a cover up and sniffled. "There's cashmere in the room. Is it me or is it really hot in here?"

The Beast shrugged her off, then put his hands behind his back as he looked nervous around Belle.

"The invitation, Master." Cogsworth whispered to the beast.

"Oh, yes," the Beast replied, dryly, then walked toward Belle. "You're having lunch with me without Cerise!"

Cogsworth facepalmed.

"Am I?" Belle asked.

"You are." the Beast demanded.

"I am not." Belle turned away, folding his arms.

"Why can't I come?" Cherry asked, tugging on the Beast's tail.

"Perhaps the Master might be a bit more gracious." Cogsworth suggested.

"Why should I?" the Beast growled at him.

"Yeah, precisely my point," Cogsworth stammered. "Well, you shouldn't. She's out of line. Where was she raised? In a barn?"

"She and Cerise are new to the castle, sire," Mrs. Potts told the beast. "A certain courtesy for Belle alone might be afforded to her."

"As always, you're right, Mrs. Potts." the Beast gave in.

"Apple polisher." Cogsworth harrumphed at the teapot.

The Beast walked to Belle nervously. "Perhaps, you will join me for lunch, if you have no other plans." he uttered, nervously, like he was asking Belle out on a date.

"I hardly have plans." Belle pointed out. "But, since you put it that way, I accept."

The Beast felt delighted and smiled at his servants as he successfully asked Belle out to lunch.

"Why not with Cerise though?" Belle asked.

"Erm... I want this to be a special lunch," the Beast replied, then looked down at Cherry, nervously. "Do you understand?"

"Of course, I do," Cherry replied. "It'll be like when my parents have dinner together on their anniversary while I stay home with a babysitter or my brother."

"Mademoiselle Belle, you will be expected at exactly 12:00." Cogsworth told the older girl. "Sharp, on the dot, precisely."

Everyone then decided to give the girls privacy. That was until the Beast sniffed something in the air.

"What is that smell?" the Beast wondered as he went toward the wardrobe.

"Smell?" Madame Armoire asked, nervously. "What smell? I don't smell any bird. Did I say 'bird'? I mean, BRR! BRR! Is it me or is it really cold in here?"

"I know I smell something." the Beast glared at her.

"I'm afraid it might be the sock drawer!" Madame Armoire said as she covered herself with a veil above the bed. "Yeah, I've been meaning to air it out."

The Beast growled, then left silently. Belle and Cherry closed the doors as the Beast was now gone.

"That was super close!" Cherry said, walking with the others.

"I know," Madame Armoire agreed. "One more step from the big guy, and I'd have been history! Firewood! Life flashing before my eyes, heart pumping like mad, what a rush!"

"What could he possibly have against a little bird like this?" Belle asked as she took the bird out and held him tight.

"Well, it's beautiful, lovely, and sweet," Madame Armoire replied. "Everything he's not."

"Oh, no, his wing," Belle frowned as the bird stood, and had a bent wing. "It's broken."

"I thought something was amiss, miss." Mrs. Pott's voice called, making the other girls panic.

"Mrs. Potts!" Madame Armoire cried. "I... That.... We..."

"Please don't tell the Beast!" Cherry begged.

"Don't get your drawers in uproar, luvs," Mrs. Potts calmed them. "Your secret's safe with me."

Belle bent down to the teapot, holding the bird as he weakly chirped.

"Oh, dear thing," Mrs. Potts moaned. "He has had a rough time, hasn't he? How can we help?"

Belle, Cherry and the bird went to a room and got the first aid kit. Belle had tied bandages around the injured wing and put a tiny splint under like a cast. Chip watched in mild amusement.

"He looks funny with a stick under his arm." Chip said.

"What's it for?" Cherry asked.

"It's a splint, guys," Belle told them. "To hold the wing in place while it heals."

"I think he deserves a drink too from being in that dangerous forest." Cherry added.

 

Belle agreed and then they went to the sink. They put the bird in one of the bowls and Belle handed Chip filled with cool, refreshing water. The bird smiled and took a drink from Chip. The tiny teacup giggled from the bird lapping.

"His feathers are tickling me." Chip giggled.

"Are you ready for me yet, dears?" Mrs. Potts asked, while rolling on her tray.

"It's not too warm, is it?" Belle asked, removing Mrs. Potts' top filled with warm water.

"I've given a bath or two in my time, luv," Mrs. Potts replied to assure Belle the water would be fine. "I even give Cerise baths."

"You always scrub too hard on my neck!" Cherry growled.

"That's because you don't scrub hard enough on your own." Mrs. Potts scolded.

"Count yourself lucky," Chip told Cherry. "She makes me take one most every day, whether I need it or not."

"Alright then, here we go." Mrs. Potts tipped over and splashed water over Chip and the bird for the bath.

Chip spat water from his mouth as he got to the edge of the tub and the bird happily bathed from being in a dirty forest for so long.


	32. Alone at Lunch

What a big day for everyone in the castle. Belle and Cherry were nursing the bird instead of preparing for lunch with the Beast. They didn't even notice the time so they weren't concerned about what he might have been thinking. Belle sliced apples as she got the bird ready for his own lunch.

"Belle, how long have we been in the castle?" Cherry wondered.

Belle paused as she sliced the apples to think about it. "We were here for Christmas.... It must be the New Year... I don't know, Cerise," Belle wondered herself. "Feels like we've been here a while, doesn't it?"

"I feel like we've been here for at least seven years!" Cherry exclaimed.

"Cerise, don't be silly, it's been long, but I don't think it's been that long." Belle giggled as she put a bowl in front of the bird filled with yummy apple slices.

The bird chirped at the girls once he got his food.

"Your welcome." Cherry smiled.

"We have been here for an awfully long time, haven't we, Cerise?" Belle asked as the bird ate his lunch.

"Well, we did promise to stay here forever." Cherry sighed sadly. "I just didn't think forever would take such a long time."

"I'm sure we'll be fine, everyone around here, well, almost everyone, is quite friendly." Belle said as she made up a little bed for the bird.

"I suppose." Cherry said, feeling calm.

After a while, the bird finished his food, and Belle decided to let him get some rest for his wing. She put a tiny blanket over the bird as he got in the basket.

"Rest is what you need." Belle smiled at the bird.

"What's keeping you?" the Beast snarled, slamming the doors open.

"Oh, yes," Belle stammered as Cherry stood with her hands in her pockets. "I-I forgot all about you."

"You forgot?" the Beast sounded angered and disappointed at the same time.

"Well, I.... You see..." Belle stammered, unsure what to tell him.

"S-She was helping me with my homework!" Cherry lied, nervously.

"You don't have homework, you're not in school anymore!" the Beast growled at her.

"No, the truth is..." Belle gave in, despite the silent protests of Madame Armoire and Mrs. Potts. "I found a bird today, and-"

"You found a WHAT!?"

Belle felt scared, then she got fiesty. "It's a bird," she rose her voice to him. "He was wounded."

"That makes no difference!" the Beast snapped. "There are no such creatures allowed in my castle. You will get rid of it immediately."

"I'll do nothing of the sort!"

"You'll!...Well, of course you-"

"He needs me! I'm taking care of him! Cerise and I bathed him, bandaged him, fed him, and-"

"You were supposed to eat with me!" the Beast yelled, but he looked hurt inside.

"He's had a serious injury," Belle coaxed. "He needs my attention."

The Beast looked broken, then returned his fiery demeanor. "I want that bird out of my castle now!"

"But!"

"NO!" Cherry stood in front of the bird as the Beast stormed over.

"Move it, Cerise!" the Beast striked Cherry out-of-the-way.

That was when the bird fearfully chirped and ran away without flying as the Beast chased him.

"Come back here!" the Beast roared like a hungry predator. "Somebody catch that thing!"

"Yes, of course, sir, catching, sir!" Cogsworth stammered in assistance. "Excuse me, sir, excuse me. I-I'm getting it! No, to your left! No, no, no, no, move away!"

The Beast swooped down like a football player catching the ball. He then growled as he saw he caught Cogsworth instead of the bird. Out of fear, the bird ran out, and the Beast chased him. Cogsworth ran too and Cherry caught up to try to stop this mess. First the bird hopped down the steps, then the Beast after him with Cogsworth, and Cherry slid down the bannister and held out her hands to catch the bird in her hands.

"Come to Aunty Cherry, come to Aunty Cherry!" the 10-year-old girl said, ready to capture him to safety.

"Leave him alone!" Belle demanded.

Luckily, the bird got away in time as the Beast tripped over Cogsworth and they both fell down the stairs as the bird hopped away safely. Belle rushed to the Beast and lifted his paw, worried about him.

"Is he alright?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"Is he still alive?" Cherry added.

"I think so," Belle replied and stroked the Beast's forehead. "Please, please wake up."

"Let's not gather to-" Cogsworth turned in alarm to see the Beast knocked out from today. "Master!"

The Beast woke up as the bird chirped. The bird had been on top of one of the castle gargoyles. The noise woke the Beast up instantly.

"That's beautiful..." the Beast said, quietly.

"I was trying to tell you." Belle said, warmly.

"Such a wonderful sound." the Beast continued.

"Not when you're trying to sleep in on a Sunday morning before back to school." Cherry joked.

The Beast stood up and rubbed his head. "The bird must never leave the castle!" he demanded. He then went up the stairs and allowed the bird to rest on his clawed finger. The bird was surprised by his generosity and latched himself on. "I'll keep him in a cage in the parlor."

"But he'll be well soon." Belle considered.

"He's no longer your concern." the Beast said coldly to her.

"You can't keep him in a cage!" Belle protested.

"He needs to be free!" Cherry added.

"He is free," the Beast replied. "To sing for me."

"We won't let you!" Belle protested again.

"It's neither of your places to talk that way to me," the Beast huffed, then stormed upstairs. "The bird is mine. I've spoken, and there's no more to be said. I'll be taking lunch in the parlor."

Belle sighed and sat on the steps. "He can't do this." she then opened her arms as Cherry crawled to her and they shared a hug.

"Don't lose hope, luvs," Mrs. Potts told the girls. "Once you've lost that, you've lost everything."

After that, the girls had to reschedule lunch. Cherry was still excluded, but Mrs. Potts and Chef Le Bouche made her a lunch of a honey ham sandwich with some fries and a glass of water. Cherry was hungry since she skipped lunch and now Belle and the Beast would eat together at 1:00. Cogsworth was in the foyer telling the others, or at least trying, rumor had it that he had lost control in his staff. Mrs. Potts coached him on how to stand up for himself.


	33. The Bird and the Beast

After her lunch, Cherry passed the parlor and saw the Beast talking with the bird.

"What's the matter with you?" the Beast asked the bird. "Why don't you sing?"

"He probably feels like a prisoner." Cherry replied.

The Beast turned to her. "I told you and Belle, he's not your concern."

Cherry scoffed at him, and walked away. "Fine. Be that way." Cherry mumbled and walked down the corridors alone. She wondered what to do to pass the time while that Beast and Belle would be having lunch together.

 

Cherry walked along and looked at the portraits. She looked at them and back at the moving furniture that was the servants of the castle. Cherry felt weird to see what they all looked like before the enchantment. She knew they were all human before, but it was a strange sight. Cherry then looked out the window and saw Belle standing out there with her cloak looking at the other birds.

Cherry decided to go and check with Belle. As she ran down the portrait covered hallways, Cherry stopped a moment after she passed a portrait of an elder man. Cherry could've sworn she heard pipe organ music ring in her head as she looked at him. She did not know the man, but something about him seemed very familiar to her.

The man had long, silver hair with empty, soulless black eyes that could bore anyone into them. His skin was pale and gaunt and nearly blended with his collar buried with his black tail coat. Cherry then noticed a significant thing that the cuffs looked like piano keys, or perhaps, from an organ keyboard! Cherry's eyes widened as she thought that man could have been Maestro Forte, he looked a lot more frightening as a human than an organ. He looked almost like a phantom. The organ music in Cherry's mind grew louder and louder and she glanced at the music room doors, but the organ wasn't playing.

Cherry rubbed her eyes, head and ears, then went away. The music stopped as she ignored it and the portrait froze. The portrait's eyes of the human Forte then blinked and watched her leave. Cherry went outside and decided to keep Belle company since she was feeling sorrow about the bird.

"Belle, I know he's dead, but I feel like he could be alive." Cherry spoke up.

"Who? Maestro Forte?" Belle asked.

"Yes! I saw his picture and I heard organ music playing! He's still alive!"

"Cerise, you had a very hard time with him, you're stressed."

"Nuh-uh, I heard the music playing, even though the organ is broken into pieces and his portrait was staring directly at me!"

"I think you're having your nightmares again," Belle put her hands on Cherry's shoulders. "We'll talk about it later, okay? I'm busy at the moment."

"But-" Cherry then sighed sharply and gave in. "Okay... I'll see you later."

"See you, Cerise." Belle waved her off.

Cherry sighed and went back inside the castle which gave her a haunting feeling due to earlier. Maybe Belle was right. Cherry has had the worst nightmares about Maestro Forte since that Christmas incident. Belle then ran into Cherry again, and they decided to join the Beast for lunch. However, Belle was furious once she heard the Beast yelling at the poor bird.

"Why do you yell at the poor thing as if you own him?" Belle asked, angrily.

"I command him to sing," the Beast growled. "Why won't he?"

"Because he isn't happy!" Cherry cried.

"She's right," Belle added. "Do you think you'd sing if you were in a cage?"

"He must obey me." the Beast snarled a response.

"Why don't you let him out?" Belle asked.

"He'd get away."

"Would you blame him?"

"We would too, if-" Cherry then cupped her mouth, feeling guilty as she spat that out at the beast.

The Beast turned from the girls.

"If only you'd treat him with respect," Belle spoke up. "He'll be happy. If he's happy, he'll sing."

"NO!" the Beast growled. "The bird shall sing for my pleasure and mine alone! It is my order!"

"Your orders sir, are words, and words alone." Belle retorted, leaving with Cherry. "They have no meaning to the bird or us!" Belle then slammed the doors shut.

 

Thunder roamed in the castle as the girls were alone. They hung out in the library and shared stories since Belle was obviously not having lunch with the Beast. Belle was too broken to read, so then the girls went to their room to take their emotions out. Belle hugged a pillow while Cherry sat on the floor and allowed Belle to have the bed to herself. Belle was still gloomy and Cherry suggested a walk since she remembered her mother telling her a brisk walk always does a good when you're feeling down.

They girls walked along the snow coated grounds, hanging their heads. Cherry tried her best to cheer up Belle, even though it was hopeless. Belle and Cherry then heard some yelling and rushed to look up and see the Beast dangling from the castle roof.

"Mrs. Potts!" Belle cried for help.

Cogsworth then slipped and gripped onto the Beast's cape. Everyone else looked up in alarm as he dangled. Cogsworth then slipped because of the Beast's cape being tattered and he looked down as he fell and was attached to a pillar. It looked like his time was up though.

"I have a plan." Cherry told the others and told them as Cogsworth was nearly about to fall to his death.

"I hope you forgive me, my friends," Cogsworth looked down at them. "I thought I might demand your respect rather than earn it. I suppose its fitting that I should end up this way alone and helpless. And now it would seem my time has run out." Cogsworth then screamed and was bounced by the others helping and making a trampoline for him.

"My, how time flies." Lumiere commented as Cogsworth was now safe and sound.

Cherry and Belle smiled, then looked up to see the Beast freeing the bird. The bird was all healed up and happily flew around the castle grounds and coming to them. The girls smiled as the bird chirped happily at them and flew off to go back to his real home.

 

After that, Belle and the Beast finally had their lunch together. Cogsworth calmly demanded everyone in to help out with the courses. Since Cherry wasn't hungry, she decided to help out than sit with Belle and the Beast so they could have their privacy together. Belle sipped her porridge, then looked out the window.

"It's your friend." Belle pointed.

"Huh?" the Beast turned to the window and saw a couple of birds flying to the window. "He's come back."

"And he's got a cute friend with him." Cherry pointed to the female bird.

"Ah," Lumiere sighed. "Love is most definately in the air."

"And it begins, Lumiere, with trust, with mutual respect, as I have always said." Cogsworth stated, much to everyone's annoyance. "All relationships must be firmly based on that. One must build on a firm foundation of trust and respect in order to flourish and flow, nourish and grow-"

Everyone went to the window as Cogsworth babbled on. They were all happy to see their bird friend. Not only healed, but with a love of his own. They smiled warmly as they were all taught a lesson about love and friendship. The birds then flew away together, and everyone assumed they lived happily ever after. Cherry smiled and waved them goodbye.


	34. Something There That Wasn't There Before

It was another typical morning in the enchanted castle. Belle and the Beast shared bowls of oatmeal for breakfast, Cherry sat at the dining room with them but had sunny side up eggs with a piece of white bread. Belle had on a pink dress and her hair was in a pink ribbon and the Beast wore a green jacket with black pants. A sugar bowl and creamer poured their contents inside the bowls for the couple while Cherry ate silently and watched the two share a lovely breakfast together.

Belle swished her spoon around the oatmeal, then looked at the Beast, worriedly. He was eating from his bowl like he were some sort of animal. Chip and Mrs. Potts looked at him unsure, knowing it was poor manners, even Cherry let out a cringe. She handed the Beast a napkin and he took it.

Chip then gently pushed over a spoon for him. The Beast glanced at it as if he had never used a spoon before or something. The Beast followed Belle's example and did it nearly sloppily.

"That's how my Dad eats oatmeal." Cherry whispered to Chip.

Chip giggled at her joke, then Mrs. Potts glared back at the both, making them remain silent.

Belle and the Beast put their spoons down after eating and lifted their bowls against each other and gently sipped. Outside, Belle wore a red cape with white fur trim and the Beast wore a purple cape and Cherry held herself to keep warm in the snow.

Belle was feeding some birds and handed some of the feed to Cherry in her hands and she fed them as well. The Beast tried, but nearly had no luck, but Cherry helped him as Belle stood aside with a song.

Belle: There's something sweet and almost kind  
But he was mean, and he was coarse and unrefined  
And now he's dear and so unsure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before

Belle went towards the two and offered to help them both out with the birds. A baby blue bird jumped into the Beast's paws and he smiled as Cherry ran around the grounds with birds following her as feed dropped out from her pockets and hands. A cardinal even flew on Belle's finger and the Beast smiled as Belle went to behind a tree.

Beast: She glanced this way, I thought I saw  
And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw  
No it can't be, I'll just ignore  
But then she's never looked at me that way before

Belle: New and a bit alarming  
Who had ever thought that this could be?  
True that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see

As a bunch of birds got off from the Beast, Belle threw a snowball in his face, making Cherry laugh. The Beast tried to do the same and the two chased each other and played as Cherry rushed back in and met up with the others.

Lumiere: Well who'd have thought?

Mrs. Potts: Well bless my soul!

Cogsworth: Well who'd have known?

Fife: Well who indeed?

Lumiere: And who'd have guessed it'd come together on their own?

Cherry: It's so peculiar

All: We'll wait and see a few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before

In the parlor, Belle and the Beast were together in the parlor room. Belle laid back by the Beast by the fireplace as she had a blue book in her hands and the Beast held her. Cherry smiled warmly at the display. Everyone else was happily watching, except for Chip, he was confused.

Cogsworth: Well perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before

"What?" Chip spoke up.

Mrs. Potts: There may be something there that wasn't there before

"What's there, Maman?" Chip asked.

Cherry hushed him.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Mrs. Potts walked off with the others.


	35. Human Again

Cogsworth gathered all of the servants, even Cherry to the foyer as he stood on top of Sultan. He called for an emergency meeting.

"Right then, you know why you're here!" he called sharply. "We have exactly 12 hours, 26 minutes, and 15 seconds to make this the most romantic atmosphere known to man or beast!" he gave a small chuckle to his joke.

"Does anyone else hear crickets?" Cherry jerked her head around as it grew silent.

Cogsworth sighed and went to the table which had the enchanted rose, still in bloom but not very bountiful as it used to be. "Need I remind you that if the last petal falls from this rose, the spell will never be broken." Cogsworth accidentally caused pressure to make the rose nearly fall off the table.

Everyone looked with sheer fright as it fell off the table and Cherry dashed and slid across the floor, catching the jar just before it shattered. Everyone then let out a sigh of relief.

"Very well," Cogsworth sighed. "You all know your assignments. Half of you to the West Wing, half of you to the East Wing, and the rest of you, come with me!"

The objects and Cherry walked off and Cogsworth fell down the stairs as Sultan joined in the scatter. Lumiere helped him up as he lost some gears.

"Lighten up, Mr. Cogsworth." Cherry told him.

"Yeah, let nature take its course." Lumiere added, helping him.

"It's obvious there's a spark between them." Mrs. Potts added.

"Yeah, but there's no harm in fanning in flames," Cogsworth pulled himself together. "You know, a little. Besides, they must fall in love tonight if we expect to be human again."

"Ah, human again." Lumiere sighed.

"Human again." Mrs. Potts sighed.

"Yes, think what that means." Lumiere made the hands on Cogsworth's face go to 12:00, making him chime.

Cogsworth groaned and put it to the right time.

Lumiere: I'll be cooking again, be good-looking again  
With a mademoiselle on each arm  
When I'm human again, only human again  
Poised and polished and gleaming with charm  
I'll be courting again, chic and sporting again!

Mrs. Potts: Which should cause several husbands alarm!

Lumiere: I'll hop down from this shelf  
And toot sweet be myself!

All: I can't wait to be human again

Cherry checked in the East Wing to see the servants cleaning and preparing Belle and hers room. There brushed, sweeped, polished and dusted.

Servants: When we're human again, only human again  
When we're knickknacks and what-nots no more!  
When we're human again, good and human again!

Madame Armoire leaned as she spotted Cherry with a delightful smile and cleaned herself up a little.

Armorie: Ah, Cherie! Won't it all be top drawer?  
I'll wear lipstick and rogue and I won't be so huge  
Why, I'll easily fit through that door!  
I'll exude savior faire!  
I'll wear gowns I'll have hair!  
It's my prayer to be human again!

Cherry walked outside to the horse stables with a wooden bucket for Belle's horse, Philippe while Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth stood on a fence looking like the American Gothic couple.

Both: When we're human again, only human again  
When the world once more starts making sense!

Cogsworth: I'll unwind for a change

Lumiere: Really? That'd be strange!

Cogsworth: Can I help it if I'm tense?  
In a shack by the sea, I'll sit back sipping tea  
Let my early retirement commence!  
Far from fools made of wax, I'll get down to brass tacks and RELAX!

All: When I'm human again!

Cherry giggled when Lumiere slapped him on the behind with a rolled up towel.

All: So sweep the dust from the floor, let's let some light in the room!  
I can feel, I can tell someone might break the spell any day now!  
Shine up the brass on the door!  
Alert the dust pail and broom!  
If it all goes as planned, our time may be at hand any day now!

Cherry went for the windows.

Cherry: Open the shutters and let in some air!

Mrs. Potts: Put these here and put those over there!

All: Sweep up the tears, the sadness and tears, and throw them away!

Shovels pushed Cogsworth as dirt got on him and Cherry wandered all around the castle cheerfully. She then stopped as she ran into the little piccolo, Fife.

"He promised me a solo," Fife stared at the music room door. "He said if I helped get rid of Belle, he'd give me a solo."

"Who, Forte?" Cherry asked.

Fife nodded. "I feel really guilty..."

"Oh Fife, don't beat yourself up like that..." Cherry knelt and patted him on the head as everyone else continued to sing happily about being human again.

"He was like a mentor to me... But now he's gone."

"If it's anyone's fault, it's mine." Cherry stood all the way up. "I was acting like a little brat and getting dark and gloomy because of him! Come on Fife, I'm sure Belle and the Beast will forgive you."

"I don't know, Cerise..."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, let's check on them, huh?"

"I guess..."

Cherry and Fife left and went to the library to see Belle reading Romeo and Juliet to the Beast. He looked captivated by her as she read aloud and gently closed the book.

"Could you read it again?" the Beast requested.

"Well here," Belle handed the book with a smile. "Why don't you read it to me?"

"Uh... alright..." the Beast nervously opened the book. "I can't..."

"You mean you never learned?"

"I learned.... a little... It's just that it's been so long..."

"Well here, I'll help you," Belle turned her head and noticed the younger girl and the piccolo. "Cerise, Fife, hello there!"

"Hey Belle..." Cherry walked over with Fife hopping behind her. "There's someone here for you."

"Fife?" the Beast glanced at him.

"I came to say sorry for helping Maestro Forte in the whole Christmas mess..." Fife looked down with guilt. "I really am, sir. If you want to punish me, I understand."

The Beast furrowed his eyebrows at the piccolo, but then his expression softened as he could tell Fife was serious. He then smiled. "It's okay... Hey Fife?"

"Hmm?"

"Since the castle doesn't have a court composer anymore... Why don't you take it over?"

"Really Master?" Fife's eyes lit up with a smile.

"I mean it." the Beast smiled.

"Oh, thank you, Master!" Fife giggled.

"I'm sorry too." Cherry added.

"That's alright, Cerise, we understand."

"We'll let you two read now, okay?"

"Okay, see you later tonight."

Cherry and Fife left and Belle and the Beast smiled at each other. Belle gave him a kiss on the cheek, very proud that he didn't release any anger toward Fife or Cherry. He had indeed changed since Belle and Cherry had come to the castle.


	36. Tale as Old as Time

That night, Belle was behind a changing platform while Babette the feather duster, Madame Armoire the wardrobe, Angelique the tree topper, and Mrs. Potts the teapot were with Cherry on the other side of the room.

"Tonight is the night!" Babette marveled. She then turned to Cherry, looking up at her. "Are you wearing that for Belle and the Master?"

"What's wrong with this?" Cherry glanced at her rags and jacket.

"You should look equally as nice for Belle and the Master when they dance tonight!" Angelique gently scolded.

"This is more about them, than me."

"Tut, tut!"

"Angelique and Babette are right, Cerise, it would be more proper," Belle said as she slid on her golden ball gown and came out in it. "I wore this for Christmas, do you think he'll like it for tonight?"

"It's very glittery and shiny, Belle, but blue's a better color for you, I'm not too crazy about yellow." Cherry commented.

"I agree." Mrs. Potts smiled.

"Now Cerise, your turn." Madame Armoire pushed Cherry to behind the changing platform and stripped her of her jacket and rags.

"Aw, come on!" Cherry groaned.

"Oh pish posh, Cerise, we're not letting you be seen with the lovely couple in your clashing wardrobe!" Mrs. Potts scolded.

"Okay..."

"Here, put this on." Madame Armoire handed a black, small dress.

Cherry put it on and stumbled in as she walked in wearing a very small and tight black dress.

"I think that's too small." Babette thought.

"Too tight!" Cherry gasped.

"Here, try this." Madame Armorie handed a fluffy pink outfit and Cherry came out. "You look like a beautiful little cupcake."

"I think it's too fluffy." Cherry grumbled as she was in a fluffy pink dress with a fluffier hat and parasol.

"You look like a doidle." Belle giggled.

"That won't do, go back." Angelique advised.

Cherry rolled her eyes and went back in and came out wearing a shining blue dress which reached her knees and she had a fat, droopy ribbon in her hair. She looked like a little school girl. The girls all smiled and gave her compliments. Cogsworth then came in.

"Are we ready, mademoiselle?" Cogsworth asked with his eyes shut, then he opened one to see Cherry in her new outfit. "Well, I must say Cerise, you look very lovely in that!"

"Thanks Mr. Cogsworth." Cherry smirked.

"I'll be right down," Belle told the mantle clock. "Tell him I'll be right there waiting for him."

"Very well, mademoiselle." Cogsworth walked off and Cherry went to Belle near the doorway.

"Cerise, you look very adorable." Belle smiled.

"I suppose so..." Cherry shuffled her foot in the marble floor.

"Shall we go meet with the Beast?"

"Very well."

Belle then came down the left staircase while Cherry stayed at the top with her hands behind her back. Both girls looked to the other side to see the Beast in his fancy attire coming down the other side. Once Belle and the Beast were down the steps together, the Beast bowed and Belle gave a curtsey. They went to the dining room and Cherry watched them as they shared a romantic dinner.

Mrs. Potts: Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly  
Just a little change  
Small to say the least

Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast

The two made their way for the ball room dance floor. Hand in hand they went in as the music swelled and they shared a romantic feeling toward each other. Cherry then felt a tug at her dress and she looked down to see Lumiere.

"May I have this dance, young mademoiselle?" he asked with a debonair smile.

"As long as it's okay with Babette." Cherry replied.

"She won't mind, now come here." Lumiere took Cherry's hands and took her to another part of the ball room while Belle and the Beast danced.

Mrs. Potts: Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise  
Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange

Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong

"Cerise, you're a good dancer for your age." Lumiere chuckled.

"T-Thank you." Cherry blushed, she had a little crush on Lumiere for a while now.

Mrs. Potts: Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast

Lumiere stopped singing with Cherry and let the other candlesticks flicker down a little and Cherry yawned to see Mrs. Potts and Chip watching Belle and the Beast go outside to the castle balcony.

"Off to the cupboard with you, Chip, it's past your bedtime, you too Cerise." Mrs. Potts told the children.

"Can't we stay up a little longer?" Cherry asked, rubbing her eye.

"Sorry Cerise, but you both need your rest." Mrs. Potts smiled.

"Very well, good night." Cherry walked with Chip back to their respective rooms.

"Good night, loves." Mrs. Potts smiled warmly.

Cherry laid down in bed and wrapped herself warmly under the covers. Her peaceful sleeping was once again disturbed by the pitter patter of creepy pipe organ music as she felt herself interrupted with another Forte nightmare. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? He's dead after all, is he haunting her?


	37. Going Home

Cherry tossed and turned in bed and woke up in shock and fear to see Maestro Forte in organ form, glaring down at her with his big, blank eyes. He had a devilish smirk as he looked down at her.

"I see Belle and the Beast have fallen in love and it's all your fault!" Forte snarled at her.

"What? No!" Cherry said in defense.

"Don't you know romance is for the weak-minded, child?"

"Well...I-I-I..." Cherry backed up anxiously.

"Listen to a wise old man, won't you?" Forte smirked. "Would I ever steer you wrong? Lead you astray? No! But Belle and the Beast..." Forte had green smoke rising out of his pipes and demonic cupids came from them and began to torture her as Forte sang.

The cupids spun Cherry around and kicked her. She actually felt physical pain from them like they were all there. They punched her, kicked her and basically did any sort of physical abuse toward her as Forte sang his villainous anti-love song. Forte forced his lasers against the girl to make him face her and his eyes flash green which made her cry.

Cherry tossed and turned in her bed and she felt someone shaking her.

"No! Go away! Please!" Cherry whimpered.

"Cerise, wake up, it's me!" Belle's voice was heard.

"Belle?" Cherry looked up to see Belle in her normal clothes with a smile. "Oh, Belle!" Cherry grabbed the girl's waist. "It was horrible! Forte was torturing me!"

"Oh, there, there..." Belle held her close. "We have to get to my father."

"Your father?" Cherry broke out of the hug, gently. "But what about what we promised?"

"It's okay, Cerise, he let me go." Belle smiled. "He said I could keep the magic mirror though and since my father's sick, we're no longer his prisoners. Your parents must be worried too. Get dressed and I'll meet you outside the castle with Philippe."

"Meet you there." Cherry said back as Belle waited outside and she began to put on her daytime clothes. She then heard evil chuckling ringing in her ear. "Please, stop!" Cherry clamped her hands over her ears.

Cherry shook off the nightmares and met Belle outside as planned. Belle helped her up on Philippe and they were on their way back to the poor, provincial village.

"Papa? Papa!" Belle called.

"Maurice!" Cherry looked in the snow and gasped. She had found who they were looking for. "Belle?" Cherry said, shakily.

Belle looked and let out an equal gasp of fright. Cherry and Belle brought Maurice back into their house and Cherry made sure no one was looking. She then saw a snowman and wondered about it and shrugged it off as she went inside with Belle and Maurice.


	38. Kill the Beast

Cherry decided to stay with Belle and Maurice to make sure he would get good health and would be alright. Maurice slowly opened his eyes and saw the girls.

"Belle... Cerise..." he gently moaned.

"Shh, it's alright Papa, I'm home." Belle said as Cherry placed the compress against Maurice's forehead.

"It's going to be okay, sir." Cherry added.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Maurice squeezed his daughter's hand.

"I'm gonna let my parents know I'm home, okay?" Cherry said.

"Okay Cerise." Belle smiled.

"But the Beast!" Maurice stopped her. "How did you two escape?"

"We didn't escape, Papa," Belle replied. "He let us go."

"That horrible beast?" Maurice asked with disbelief.

"He's different now, sir," Cherry told him. "It's like he changed. I have to go now, get well soon and-" Cherry turned to Belle's bag and saw it jumping around.

The bag then fell to the side and opened up to reveal Chip spinning and sliding on the enchanted mirror. The teacup shook his head and looked at Cherry, Belle and Maurice. "Hi!" he smiled.

"Oh, a stowaway." Belle laughed.

"Well, hello there, little one!" Maurice held Chip in his hand. "Didn't think I'd see you again."

"Belle, Cerise, why'd you go away?" Chip asked, looking at the girls. "Don't you like us anymore?"

"Oh, Chip, of course we do," Cherry smiled. "It's just that-" There was then a knock at the door.

Belle went downstairs and answered the door while Chip stayed upstairs with Maurice. Cherry did too but she grew concerned and went downstairs after her new friend. Belle opened the door to see Monsieur D'Arque, he was the village asylum owner. He looked more insane than most of his clients.

"May I help you?" Belle replied.

"I've come to collect your father." D'Arque said, looking at him.

"My father?" Belle raised a brow.

"Her father?" Cherry asked.

"Don't worry, mademoiselle. We'll take good care of him." D'Arque stepped aside show his carriage that said: Asylum of Loons.

"Her father's not crazy!" Cherry said in protest.

"Cherry!" two voices said.

Cherry recognized them in an instant. "Mom! Dad!" Cherry rushed over to her parents and held them for the first time in months.

"Oh Cherry, we were so worried." Bud squeezed his daughter.

"Maurice told us you were at a castle with Belle!" Michelle added.

"My father's not crazy!" Belle yelled at the asylum owner.

"He was raving like a lunatic!" LeFou laughed as he held a torch. "We all heard him, didn't we?"

Everyone chattered and nodded in agreement with the small man.

"No, I won't let you!" Belle shouted as two men tried to get Maurice.

"There was really a beast, Mom!" Cherry cried, then coughed a little.

"Are you okay, honey?" Michelle asked with concern.

"I got a cold while I was with Belle and the Beast." Cherry explained.

"Belle?" Maurice poked his head out.

"Maurice! Tell us again! Just how big was the beast?" LeFou mocked.

"Well, I mean, he was enormous! I'd say at least eight, no, maybe ten feet!"

The crowd laughed at Maurice's expense.

"Well, you don't get much crazier than that!" LeFou mocked.

"He's telling the truth, Mom." Cherry said to her mother.

"I'm sorry honey, we want to believe you but we need to see proof." Michelle said.

"Oh, look at what you've done, Maurice, you're influencing the poor children of town!" LeFou noticed Cherry's remarks.

"If my daughter says there's a beast, then I believe her!" Bud snarled.

"Yeah? What if I don't?" LeFou challenged.

Bud stared angrily at LeFou and the tiny man's eyes widened and he backed nervously.

"Easy there, big guy!" LeFou chuckled nervously.

"Let him go!" Bud yelled at the men collecting Maurice.

"Let go of me!" Maurice cried as he was being taken away.

"Poor Belle," Gaston emerged from the shadows giving mock sympathy. "Oh, it's a shame about your father."

"You know he's not crazy, Gaston." Belle told him.

"I might be able to clear up this misunderstanding, if..."

"If what?"

"If you marry me." Gaston grinned.

"He's worse than my brother!" Cherry couldn't believe Gaston's behavior.

"As narcissistic as your brother is about his looks and sports, even he has standards." Michelle giggled.

"One little word Belle, that's all it takes." Gaston smirked.

"Never!" Belle growled.

"Have it your way!"

Cherry darted her eyes and jumped out of her parents' handling. She then rushed inside of Belle's house and ran up the stairs.

"Cerise, what's going on out there?" Chip asked.

"This is serious, they're gonna take Belle's father away unless we prove there IS a beast at the castle!" Cherry gasped.

"Take the mirror!"

"Good idea!"

Cherry did as the teacup advised and grabbed the enchanted mirror. She ran down the stairs as Maurice was nearly locked up.

"Belle's father is not crazy and I can prove it!" Cherry said in the loudest voice she could and everyone eyed her. She then held the mirror close to her face. "Show us the beast!" she yelled and showed the mirror flashing a bright green color, then showing the Beast before everyone.

"Is it dangerous?" Michelle asked.

"Oh, no, he'd never hurt anyone," Belle took the mirror with a smile. "Please! I know he looks vicious, but he's really kind and gentle. He's our friend."

"He reminds me so much of Dad." Cherry smirked.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you have feelings for this monster." Gaston glared at Belle.

"He's not a monster, Gaston, you are!" Belle hissed.

"She's as crazy as the old man!" Gaston growled as his plans of marrying Belle were sunk. "The Beast will make off with your children!" Gaston swiped the mirror despite Cherry and Belle's protests. "He'll come after them at night! We're not safe until his head's mounted on my wall! I say we KILL THE BEAST!"

Man: We're not safe until he's dead  
He'll come stalking us at night

Mother: Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite!

Man with torch: He'll wreak havoc upon our village if we let him wander free!

Gaston: So it's time to take some action, boys  
It's time to follow me  
Through a mist, through a woods  
Through the darkness and the shadows

It's a nightmare, but it's one exciting ride  
Say a prayer and we're there at a drawbridge of a castle  
And there's something truly terrible inside  
It's a beast, he's got fangs, razor sharp ones!

Massive paws, killer claws, for the feast!  
Hear him roar, see him foam, but we're not coming home  
Til he's dead! Good and dead! Kill the beast!

"No! I won't let you do this!" Belle clung onto Gaston's back.

"If you're not with us, you're against us!" Gaston threw Belle and Cherry into cellar as his mooks opened the doors. "Bring the old man!"

"Get your hands off me!" Maurice cried.

"We can't have them running off to warn the creature!"

"Let us out!" Belle shouted as they were all locked in.

"We'll rid the village of this beast, who's with me!" Gaston shouted as everyone cheered for him and he got on his horse, leading to the castle.

Crowd: Light your torch, mount your horse

Gaston: Screw your courage to the stinking place!

Crowd: We're counting on Gaston to lead the way  
Through a mist, through a wood  
Where within a castle something's lurking that you don't see everyday  
It's a beast! Tall as a mountain! We won't rest til he's good and deceased!

Sally forth, tally ho, grab your sword, grab your bow!  
Praise the Lord and here we go!

"We have to warn the Beast, this is all my fault!" Belle moped. "Oh, Papa, what're we gonna do?"

"Now, now, we'll think of something." Maurice comforted his daughter.

Bud, Michelle and Chip looked at them from the cellar window outside. Not even Bud could get the doors open, they were nearly sealed shut.

"If you can't do it Bud, no one can." Michelle sighed.

"I'm gonna kill that guy for hurting MY daughter!" Bud growled.

"Hey guys, I have an idea!" Chip went to his friend's parents. He then hopped off and Bud and Michelle looked at each other confusedly.

"Did that teacup just speak to us?" Michelle asked.

"Well, ever since Cherry's been at that castle we've been at the tavern to drown our sorrows of her." Bud shrugged.

Chip came back on Maurice's new invention.

"Young man, is it just us or are you a teacup?" Bud asked in concern.

"Trust me, I know what to do." Chip told them.

"Yep, a talking teacup, beasts in a castle and now talking teacups, what's next? A castle full of taking furniture?" Bud groaned.

"Now, now, let's not get crazy, honey." Michelle soothed her husband.


	39. Back to the Castle

"Mom... Dad...!" Cherry called as there were more vibrant, colorful lights coming from the sky.

They wrapped around the Beast and caused him to float in mid-air. Everyone looked with astonishment with the magic. His cape wrapped around his body and wind blew all around him. Belle stopped crying and took a look for herself. His skin was exposed as the fur burned out and every part of his body began to glow. He then slowly went on the ground with his cape over him. Belle, Bud, Michelle and Cherry walked over to see the beast.

The figure stood with black pants and a white, lose shirt. He turned to everyone to show his fair skin, golden brown hair, icy blue eyes and no beastly features.

"Beast?" Cherry called.

"You can call me Adam," he told her in a normal, calm voice. He then looked at Belle with a smile and looked at his hands with a smile. "Belle, it's me..."

Belle raised an eyebrow as everyone else couldn't believe their eyes. She then looked deep into his eyes and her hazel eyes widened. "It IS you!" Belle beamed.

Adam held Belle close and the beast was now human. Her love for him and his love for her had broken the spell after all. They shared a kiss together as blue glows plummeted for the sky and broke the clouds and made it a wonderful, sunshiny spring day. The gargoyles turned from dark and depressing to bright, marble woman statues and made fresh roses and vines in the gardens.

The servants came to join Belle and Adam. Lumiere hopped and he transformed into his human self, he had long caramel hair in a golden ribbon matching his pants and a cream-colored shirt with black buckled shoes.

"Lumiere!" Adam cried.

The mantel clock turned into a pudgy, older man wearing red with a curved black mustache with his chocolate hair down in a ponytail as well.

"Cogsworth!" Adam smiled.

The teapot turned into a short, elderly woman with deep dimples against her blushing lips. She had her ivory hair in a bun and wore a light lavender frilled maiden hat with dark purple dress, skirt and a white apron.

"Mrs. Potts!" Adam praised. "Look at us!" He pulled them all in a group hug.

"Mama! Mama!" Chip's voice called and he turned from a teacup on a footstool to a little boy with golden hair, blue eyes, a white shirt, blue pants and gray shoes on a dog with white fur and brown patches.

"Oh, my goodness!" Mrs. Potts held her son for the first time in years.

"Oh, what a wonderful happy ending!" Cherry gushed.

Belle laughed with happiness with everyone else as Adam held her in his arms and spun her around. In the castle, everyone was back to being human again and the furniture was no longer alive. Sunset came and everyone decided to have a ball in the castle to celebrate this wonderous occasion. The villagers apologized to Belle and Adam. Cherry was given a better dress from the castle and she, along with her family, were free to visit anytime.

"Ah, L'Amour..." Lumiere sighed. Then came human Babette in her maid uniform and feather duster, tickling against Lumiere. Lumiere got eager and chased after her, but then Cogsworth stood in his way.

"Well Jerry, old friend, shall we let bygones be bygones?" he asked, shaking Lumiere's hand politely.

"Of course, mon ami," Lumiere smiled. "I told you that she would break the spell!"

"I beg your pardon old friend, but I believe I told you."

"No, you didn't! I told you!"

Cherry giggled as the men fought and her parents shared a dance with Belle and Adam. Maurice wiped a tear feeling very happy for his daughter. Mrs. Potts still had her son in her arms and smiled at the display of romance.

"Are they gonna live happily ever after, Mama?" Chip asked.

"Of course dear, of course." Mrs. Potts smiled.

"Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?"


	40. The Enchanted Ending

Mrs. Potts chuckled at Chip's humor as the dancing continued. Cherry smiled, but then crept away when no one was watching. She walked down the castle corridors and went in the West Wing and cracked the cold, dark, music room door open. She looked to see human Maestro Forte.

He had long, silver-colored hair, a pale, gaunt face, and his eyes were shut but had makeup on them like the rest of his face. He wore a black tail coat with golden trim with keyboard cuffs. Below, he wore gray trousers with white tights and black buckled shoes. He wasn't moving, Cherry couldn't even tell if he was alive or dead.

"Hey, it's me," Cherry knelt next to him. "I just thought I'd let you know your plans to keep Belle and your master from falling in love have failed. I might have a hard time forgiving you if you ever come to me to apologize for your actions. I don't know if you're alive or can even hear me, but good day. I'm off to go back home to America now after the wedding of Belle and Adam. Good bye and good luck with your life, Maestro Forte." Cherry then got up on her feet and walked out of the music room, shutting the doors and joined in the celebration to celebrate the love of beauty and the beast.

The End


End file.
